Super Girl 20
by jade21
Summary: After the death of her parents, 15-year-old Serenity Usagi Tuskino and her brother are uprooted from Japan and sent to live with their estranged Aunt Elena McQueen in America. Serenity must adjust to a new school and new life while keeping her secret, that she was once the legendary crime fighting superhero Sailor Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Super Girl 2.0

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_After the death of her parents, 15-year-old Serenity Usagi Tuskino and her brother are uprooted from Japan and sent to live with their estranged Aunt Elena McQueen in America. Serenity must adjust to a new school and new life while keeping her secret, that she was once the legendary crime fighting superhero Sailor Moon._

Prologue

The story takes place one year after the events of Season One. Sailor Moon along with Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter searched for the Rainbow Crystals. Sailor Moon never meets Tuxedo Mask since she never threw her failed test paper or Sailor Venus since she never knew who saved the Sailor Senshi and her from Zoicite's attack that night. Serena discovers that she is the reincarnation of legendary moon princess and defeated Queen Beryl and The Dark Kingdom. The silver imperial crystal has disappeared along with her pet cat Luna. The Earth has been saved, everyone loses their memories of the events of Season One going on with their normal lives.

On Serena's 15th birthday, her parents are killed in a tragic car accident leaving Serena and her ten-year-old brother Sammy orphans and turning their world upside down. Serena becomes a shell of her former self, while her bond with her once annoying little brother becomes stronger. After her parents' funeral, Serena and Sammy discover from a government official that the family was in debt and her father left no will. Their beautiful suburban house was sold and Serena and Sammy were temporarily placed in foster care. A social worker finds out that the only living relative the two children have is their mother's estranged sister in America that they have never seen in their entire lives.

So what lies in store for Serena and Sammy? What happened to Luna? Will she ever gain her memories again? Will she become Sailor Moon again? What happened to the Silver Imperial Crystal? Will she meet her prince? How will she adjust to her new life? Is she ready for the adventures that will come?


	2. Chapter One A New Passage

Super Girl 2.0

Chapter I: A New Passage

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Serena sat on the plane staring out the window at the rainy sky. She and her little brother, who was sleeping with his head resting against her shoulder, would arrived in the United States any moment. She sighed as she flipped through her Sailor V comic book. She remembered that she used to have so much joy from reading her Sailor V comic books. Yet, that was only the reminder of her loss childhood that was taking awake from her by the death of her much beloved parents. She could not deny the reality any longer when the police took her to the coroner's office and asked her to identify their lifeless bodies that were severely burned and disfigured. They were killed on a rainy day like this one when her father loss control of the car and ended up in the wrong lane colliding head on with another vehicle. She cringed at the thought of her parents' final moments.

She listened at the flight attendant announced that they were now landing and everyone needed to buckled their seatbelts. Serena nudged her little brother. He groaned tiredly as he sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes with his fists.

Serena whispered, "We're about to land." He nodded. Serena gave a weak smile to her little brother. It's been three weeks since their parents died, and he had not spoken a word since. It seemed like the tragedy brought them closer since they had not argued once since the accident. She remembered the night that the police came to tell her that her parents were dead. Sammy was next to her when the police officer told her the news. He was shocked at first looking like he was in a trance. Then, he burst into tears as he embraced his equally hysterical sister who knees buckled as she collapsed the floor screaming out in despair. The police officer watched sadly at the sight as the siblings cried in mourning after the loss of their parents as they sat on the floor.

Serena held Sammy's hand as they walked through the terminal of the airport with their bags in their hands. They saw a small group of diverse people waiting for their loved ones to get off the plane. Serena and Sammy searched through the crowd for their aunt like they actually knew how she looked like. Her mother never mentioned her sister and even kept a picture of her in the house.

Sammy noticed a tall black man with dark sunglasses dressed in a sharp looking dark business suit holding up a sign that said _Tuskino_ on in. Sammy tugged his sister's hand and pointed at the man. Serena looked at the direction that Sammy was pointed. She gulped as she knew that from that point on their lives will be different. The black man smiling showing off his perfect white teeth smile when he realized that the two children recognized him. He looked like a gladiator with his six foot three height and his bugling muscular physique and low fade haircut. Even with his handsome features, he looked like he would be a formidable opponent to anyone who tried to mess with him.

He politely parted his way through the crowd towards them. He extended out his large hand. As the two children shook his hand, he said with a British accent, "Hello, Lady Serenity and Young Master Samuel, welcome to the United States. My name is Mason, and I work for your Aunt Elena. She had a very important business meeting, which prevented her from meeting you herself. So she personally asked me to escort you from the airport and to her home." He looked at the startled children and added softly, "Your new home."

Sammy arched his eyebrow and asked, "Young Master?"

Serena said, "Lady Serenity? No one ever calls me by my real name."

Mason smiled as he held out his hand signaling for them to start moving in a certain direction. He said, "Well, your aunt is a very important woman, and she likes things to be done in a certain way."

He led them out of the airport to a large black limousine with a smiling man wearing dark sunglasses dressed in a chauffeur's uniform held the door opened for them. Sammy and Serena said simultaneously, "Whoa!"

Mason had his legs crossed as he had his briefcase opened on his lap looking at some paperwork for the company. He glanced up to see sitting across from him the dumbfounded expression on the children's faces as they were overwhelmed at the grandeur of their aunt's wealth. Sammy pressed the window button to lowered as he said amazed, "Wow" as the twenty foot tall iron gates with a family crest of the a crescent moon and star on them. Serena felt strange as she saw that symbol, but was quickly taken out of that thought when Sammy tapped her shoulder. She leaned over and stuck her head out the window to look at the beautiful serene estate along a mile long driveway that soon led them to a beautiful and majestic estate that show a beautiful grey house that looked like a castle.

Serena and Sammy's jaws dropped as they looked at each other and started to smile with amazement.

In front of the house, there stood six people. Two women, a young woman, who was fiery redhead with piercing green eyes in her early twenties, and an older woman, who was a big-boned woman, stout woman with her starlight hair combed in a neat bun, dressed as maids on one side and two men, one dressed as a butler, who had fiery red hair and green eyes like the young maid, and the other was a handsome young man closed to her age dressed regularly in a dirty tee shirt and blue jeans on the other side Serena assumed the latter man was the gardener. In the center was an older man with regal looks dressed as a butler too. He was an average height tall robust man with grey hair and long sideburns. He had big belly, yet had a commanding presence about him.

The chauffeur stopped the car in front of the house. He walked around the car to open the door for Serena, Sammy and Mason. After they got out, he closed the door. Mason walked in front of the staff as Serena and Sammy followed timidly behind them. He stopped as Serena and Sammy stopped behind him. He turned around with a smile on his face to the children.

He said, "Lady Serena and young Master Samuel, this is the house staff. They work for your Aunt Elena also." He pointed to each of them starting with the maids. "Right here is Anna, she is a maid. Next to her is Mrs. Williams, who is the cook. Next to her, is her husband Mr. Williams who is the head butler and manages the staff. "He then pointed to the young man dressed as a butler and a young man covered with dirt and wearing gloves. He said humorously, "And over here is Anna, younger brother Seth, who works as a part-time butler while he spends the rest of his time hacking computers at MIT." Seth laughed along with the rest of the staff. He then pointed to the gardener who took Serena's breath away with his six-foot-one height, pitch black hair that fell over his dreamy intoxicating deep blue eyes. He had tanned skin from working out in the sun that made him look like a Greek Adonis. He had a muscular physique that was outlined through his t-shirt and fit jeans. He looked like a man that did not mind getting dirty.

"Serena?" She heard a voice repeating calling her name.

She saw her little brother waving his hand in front of her face. He said, "Earth to Serena?" Serena snapped out of her trance not realizing that she had zoned out and was clearly ogling the god…she meant guy while she twirling a strand of her long blonde hair. She turned red when she saw everyone looking at her with amused expressions.

Sammy whispered to them when he thought she could not hear, "Sorry! She is a bit of a flake." They started to give a stifled laugh until Mr. Williams cleared his throat stopping them as Serena looked mortified.

Mason said clearing his throat with laughter still in his eyes, "As I was saying, this young man over here is the gardener as you can tell by his uniform." The gardener gave Mason a cynical look. "This is Darien. Darien has practically been here his entire life. His grandfather was the gardener here for almost twenty years before he passed last year. Now, Darien is a part time gardener here while he is focusing on getting accepted into Harvard when he graduates from high school next year."

Darien interjected, "You mean got accepted. I got my acceptance letter today."

Everyone cheered him happily while Serena and Sammy simply smiled. He stared at Serena with a warm smile then cleared his throat with a worried look on his face and said apologetic, "I am so sorry. That was inappropriate, milady."

Serena then said shyly, "No, it is fine. That is great news. It's nice to hear good news again, and your work is beautiful." She looked around at the beautiful estate covered with beautiful flowers and well-trimmed hedges. It looked like a masterpiece. Darien followed her gaze then stared back at her as he waited for her to turn back to him. He watched with amused eyes at her embarrassed expression as her cornflower blues eyes locked with his deep blue ones. A small shade of pink appeared on her cheeks as she realized he caught her staring at him with a dream gaze again.

She said laughing embarrassing, "I'm sorry."

Darien smiled at her as she smiled back at him. Mason gave them a humorous stare before asked, "Darien and Seth, don't you too have chores to attend to?"

Seth looked startled and said, "Yes, sir. I have to change." He smiled warmly, "Nice meeting you, Lady Serenity and Young Master Samuel." He stared to race into the house until he heard the sound of Mr. William's deep voice yelling for him to stop immediately. He stiffened in his steps then apologized profusely to Mr. Williams before walking a normal pace inside the house.

Darien smiled down at Serena and said, "Thank you, my grandfather created it. I am just continuing his work." He then leaned over and whispered in her ear causing her heart to beat profusely as she felt his hot breath against her skin. "I hope you enjoy your stay, princess." Serena gasped as he leaned back and then walked past her as she quickly turned watching him walk away from her disappearing into the hedges. She placed her hand over her heart as she tried to catch her breath.

She jumped with she felt a hand touch her. She jumped startled then quickly turned around when she saw that it was only Mrs. Williams. Everyone else was already inside. She quickly apologized.

Mrs. Williams said humorously, "Well, young lady. At least, I know you are going to enjoy _something_ about your stay." Serena caught her emphasis on the word _something_ as Mrs. Williams placed an arm around her shoulder and led her inside of the house. "Now, young lady, let me introduce you to your new home. A new passage in your life has just begun." Serena stared questionably at Mrs. Williams as she led her up the giant staircase into the house. The door closed behind them.


	3. Chapter Two The Summer is Over

Chapter Two: The Summer is Over

Disclaimer: I do not Sailor Moon.

_Thanks guys for the positive reviews, and __**TropicalRemix**__, yes, Darien is Tuxedo Mask._

It was late humid summer night and Serena leaned against the rail of her bedroom's balcony at the beautiful midnight blue sky with a pink hue in the middle across the calm large Gulf Coast. She was dress in a slim nightgown that clung to the skin showing off her silhouette. Her long silky blonde hair was free from its buns as the cool winds gently blew around her causing her hair to dance around her.

The summer was nearly over, and Serena and Sammy did nothing but stay at the house not feeling in the mood to go anywhere. Sometimes, Sammy would get scared sleeping in his bed alone and would come into Serena's room and sleep with her. The gardener and his dreamy deep blue eyes crossed Serena's thoughts often. Serena had not seen the gardener since the first day she met him. There was an older Mexican man who tended to the gardens.

Serena and Sammy had been at their aunt's home for an entire month and still never met her. Mason and the rest of her aunt's employees would say that she was a very busy, and that she was responsible for many things like running a multi-billion dollar empire, which included such businesses as a music label, a fashion magazine, and a clothing line. Serena even tried to go online to see how her aunt looked, but there were never any pictures of her. Even around the house, there were paintings from artists like Picasso and Raphael, and her aunt apparently loved the Classical and Medieval era. The large mansion did have a warm French air about it.

She glanced back at her large and beautiful bedroom with a large canopy covering her bed protecting her from the nightly pest of mosquitoes and other insects. Her bedroom was the size of her old bedroom and the family den combined. It has a very imitate and romantic glow about it. Across the vast oak floor was a wardrobe closet that held some of the beautiful clothes in the world, yet even with all the beauty and grandeur of her new home she will give it all up to have her parents again.

Serena turned back around to see the beautiful garden beneath her was a beautiful mixture of ornamental trees, shrubs filled with roses, and colorful perennials with a small lake that had pretty green aquatics growing out of it and colorful perennials. At the center was beautiful dark fountain with a Greek sculpture of a lady of top of it with water pouring from her mouth.

She sighed as a strand of her freakishly long hair blew it her face. She blew it off her face and sighed as she turned on her heel and headed back in her room locking the glass patio doors behind her. She started school in the morning. She never realized that a dark figure was watching her in the shadows the whole time.

The next day, Serena woke up to Anna pushing open the gigantic curtains of her largesse windows that blinded the entire room with sunlight. Serena groaned in aggravation. It was too early for her. Serena groaned shaking her head.

After Anna opened the curtains, she turned around and said briskly, "Come on, Lady Serenity, you have to be at school within the hour and a half." Serena mouthed no before pulling the covers back over her face.

Anna gracefully pulled the covers off of Serena before she could grab them back and said with the cover tuck around her arm, "Yes, I think you will. Now, go get ready. Your uniform is already ironed and handing on your wardrobe closet's door. Do you need any assistance getting ready?"

Serena groaned tiredly, "No, Anna. I think I am old enough to dress myself."

Anna smirked then said as she turned on her heel walking towards the door, "Breakfast will be ready downstairs in thirty minutes. Mrs. Williams hate when breakfast is served late, so I suggest you hurry." Anna closed the door behind her.

Serena sat up with her hair all over her head and looked crankily at the uniform hanging on the door. It was a red blazer with a white blouse underneath and pleated red and white skirt with black dress shoes with a slight heel.

Serena emerged downstairs with her hairs in her traditional pigtails and wearing her uniform with the skirt stopping a couple below her knees.

She sat down at the long dining table that could feed at least twenty guess with vases off red roses along the length of the table. Her brother was sitting next to her wearing a white polo shirt, black slacks, and black dress school. He was going to attend the St. Andrews' elementary school, while her school, De La Salle High school, was on the other side of the Crescent city.

Serena smiled as Anna served plates with grits, eggs, pancakes and sausage of them with a tall glass of orange juice. Sammy arched his eyebrow at his sister. She smirked then nodded as they started to eat their breakfast, which they ended up finding delicious.

Serena had her head down as she used her fork and knife to cut her pancakes. Serena froze when she heard the mention of a much desired name coming from the double doors across the hallway that led to the kitchen that was halfway open. The voices travelled across the hallway, and as Serena ate she tuned in to the conversation across the hallway.

"Darien, you're back home!" Mrs. Williams exclaimed excitedly. Darien quickly closed the side entrance door behind him that led to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen with charming smile as he hugged Mrs. Williams, who was standing in the island in the middle of the gigantic kitchen. With the corner of her eye, Serena watched in astonishment as they embraced each other. He was wearing the same uniform she was wearing. He wore the same red school blazer, a white dress shirt, black tie, black slacks, and black dress loafers. He looked quite handsome.

He then went on to hug Anna, who happily greeted him as he placed a light kiss on her cheek. Even though Serena knew it was friendly peck, she felt a twinge of jealousy in pit of her stomach.

Mrs. Williams asked with her hands on her hips, "Now, how was your trip?"

Darien said excitedly as he had an arm wrapped around Anna's shoulder, "It was amazing. Seth and I had so much fun. MIT's campus was so amazing. We even drove over to check out Harvard. It was amazing. I am going to love it there next fall! We even went to New York for a few days. It was so amazing. I am think Seth and I partied so hard this summer."

Anna asked playfully, "I knew my little brother was so smart for some reason. Now, he could use his computer skills for good use that will not get him nearly arrested again."

Darien laughed then said flirting, "I know. I am going to miss Seth!"

Mrs. Williams playfully slapped him and said, "Darien, you naughty boy! How did you spend your birthday?" Darien and Anna laughed as they gave each other a knowing look before he placed an amused face on when he turned to Mrs. Williams to answer her question.

Darien said, "Well, I texted Mina that Seth and I was on the east coast, so she personally flew us out to New York. That's the reason why we went. We stayed in her Manhattan penthouse, which is three times the size of my apartment. We went sightseeing and shopping. For my birthday, she took me to this exclusive party where we mingled with so many rich and famous people. I had so much fun."

Anna said happily, "Oh, I do miss Miss Mina? It's been a year since we last saw her."

Mrs. Williams said with a sigh, "I do miss her too. She brought so much laughter and joy to this home. I wish she did not fallout with Ms. McQueen."

Anna sighed, "It is hard getting over feeling betrayed by someone you loved and trusted. If only Ms. McQueen had not…." Darien felt something strange. He gripped Anna's arm causing her to stop talking.

He whispered, "She's listening."

Serena looked stunned when she noticed three pairs of eyes looking suspiciously at her. She quickly panicked as the opened door to the kitchen was slammed shut. Serena flinched knowing that she had been caught eavesdropping. She continued to eat her breakfast with her head bowed.

She became curious as to who was this Mina person? What was she to them, especially Darien? What happened she been lied to about?

A few minutes later, Serena lifted her head up to see Darien sitting across the table in front of with a plate of breakfast and a tall glass of orange juice. When their eyes met, he smirked at her then asked, "So how often have you dreamed about me, princess?"

Serena mouthed dropped in astonishment. She spat out angrily, "I did not think about you once!" She knew she was lying but she despises his arrogance like he was God's gift to her sex.

Darien stared at her with an amused expression as he stared into her big blue eyes like he was reading her thoughts.

He looked like he wanted to challenge her but he simply smiled amused at her then asked, "So how was your summer?"

Serena said, "Dull. I did nothing. I thought you were the gardener, so why are you wearing a private school uniform?"

Darien smirked then said he gracefully ate his breakfast, "You assumed meatball head?"

Serena bit out angrily, "First, I am not a meatball head. Second, you have only known me for like two seconds, which gives you no right to judge me, and finally, I did not assume because I clearly heard Mason say that you were the gardener."

Darien said nonchalant, "Idiot, he was being sarcastic. Do you know the difference between being sarcastic and serious? But I guess not because you are a meatball head. Am I correct, Samuel?"

He turned to Sammy. Sammy had stopped eating as he watched with amusement as they argued. Sammy injected looking at Darien, "It's Sammy. And she is not a Meatball head. She's more of an Odango sometimes _baka_ added for emphasis."

Sammy and Darien laughed. Serena turned red with anger from her brother now talking ill about her with some jerk she never met. Her chest started heaving up and down as she felt like she was about to explode. She looked at Darien sitting in front of her with an amused look on his handsome face.

Serena started as she placed her hands flat on the table as she started to rise as Darien simply smirked at her causing her anger to rise. "You stupid jerk. I would not even waste a millisecond thinking about an egotistical jackass like you."

Darien said sipping his orange juice, "Wow, you can actually count!"

"Go to he—"

"Hello everyone!" Mason walked into the room dressed in another sharp business too. This time he was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and black tie. He could sense the tension in the room.

Mason suggested, "Serena and Sammy, why don't you go gathered your school bags before you are late for school."

Serena frowned at Darien, and then bit out angrily, "Gladly to get away from this jackass." Sammy got out walking out of the room.

Darien said sarcastically, "Such profanity."

Serena smirked then said, "It's in the bible, plus it suits your perfectly. Jackass." She walked out trailing after her brother.

When the room cleared, Mason said quietly and harshly, "What the hell are you doing? Why are you being so mean to that girl?"

Darien said nonchalantly, "I am not. All I did was make a joke about her ridiculous hairstyle, and she went berserk."

Mason said, "You are supposed to be protecting her not repelling her."

Darien said looking at the ivory wall in front of her, "Anger is good for the soul too Mason, plus it is better than her being depressed about the loss of her parents. She has all this rage pent up inside of her not understanding why bad things happen to good people and knowing that her life will never be normal again. I know what she is feeling. I have been in her shoes before." He then looked at Mason with a serious expression on his face as he started to stand up as Mason rose also, "And what I am doing is my job Mason, which is to help her so that she doesn't search for _other_ ways to deal with her pain. Then maybe she will do what you sent her here for just like Mina and I."

Mason stared quietly at Darien for a moment, while Darien looked Mason directly in his dark eyes. At a moment of silence, Mason said, "I want you to watch her. He will arrive in our galaxy on the final solar eclipse of the year."

Darien injected, "That's less than four months away."

Mason nodded then added, "Even with all of Elena's power, his demons will find us like they always do. If he gets his hands on the princess, the Earth is doom."

Darien asked, "So will Elena reawaken her? Sailor Moon is a major klutz but she packs a powerful punch. She sent Beryl and the entire Negaverse back to Hayes."

Mason sighed, "I know, but Elena does not want to reawaken her. She wants her to remain normal as long as possible."

Darien bit out angrily, "Then, maybe she should have not murdered her parents. Maybe she should have stopped their death."

Mason said, "Elena did not kill her parents." Darien stared at Mason for a moment then clarity dawned upon him. He simply said, "Oh."

Mason said, "Okay, get her to school. I'll take care of Sammy."

Darien said, "Okay." He started to walk out of the room.

Mason said to Darien's retreating form, "Oh Dare…"

Darien stopped and turned to Mason, "What's up?"

Mason said, "I know since you are God's gift to women, you don't have to court them or do practically anything but give women a wink and a smile to get in their pants, but I don't think the jerk theory works with Serena. And if she ever gets her powers back, she'll probably annihilate you." He glanced at the roses on the table. "Maybe you should try a different approach."

Darien glanced at the roses also then met Mason's mocking eyes and smirked before his turned on his heel and confidently walked out of the room.

When Serena walked outside the front door, she froze in her tracks as she saw Darien leaning confidently against a red Lamborghini Reventon. He smiled coolly at her as he opened the passenger door for her.

When she did not move, he said with a warm smile, "I'm taking you to school today. Come on we are already running late."

As Serena regained her ability to walked, she gracefully pulled her hands beneath her skirt as she got in the car sinking into smooth leather seats as Darien closed the door. When he got in, as she placed on her seatbelt and said curiously, "Who are you?"

Darien turned to Serena and leaned over to her. Their faces were inches apart causing Serena's skin to feel hot. He whispered, "Your destiny." He then leaned over, placed on his Versace shades and zoomed off the property.


	4. Chapter Three High School Bites

Chapter Three: High School Bites

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_Thanks for the reviews._

As they drove along the interstate, traffic was heavy but moving. They had been silence for most of the ride. Darien stared at the highway while Serena sighed at the beautiful vastness of the Mississippi River with the sun shining brightly in the horizon. She turned her head in Darien's direction when she heard an old Fallout Boys song. She started to sing the lyrics loud and off key.

Darien chuckled, "Wow that is really horrible."

Serena gave him a cute toothy smile and said counting things off with her fingers, "Thanks! I also suck at math, English, Japanese, running unless late for school, and ice skating."

Darien laughed, "Wow, you really are a flake."

Serena put up a peace sign and said with a big smile, "Certified and proud. It is not easy to suck at nearly everything."

Darien said humorously, "So what are you good at?"

Serena said, "I am a champion of justice in eating and surprisingly good at throwing a tiara and dancing." Serena felt something strange in the pit of her stomach. Darien noticed she was feeling uncomfortable.

He asked worried, "What's wrong?"

Serena sighed then shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Lately, I have been feeling a strange case of deja vu. It's like I feel like I should remember something but I cannot recall what it is."

Darien said with a warm smile, "I am sure it will come to you eventually." Serena turned to him and smile.

After a moment of peaceful silence, Serena asked dramatically, "So Darien?"

Darien said playfully still looking at the road, "Yes, milady."

Serena asked, "I know I am not the smartest apple in the bunch, but how can a gardener, part-time gardener or whatever you are…." Darien grinned. "…go to a private school and afford an expensive car like this?"

Darien said, "As for the latter part, that is through the generosity of your aunt. What I admired about your aunt is that she treat everyone regardless of their status in life as her equals. She looks down at no one, and she respects all beings. She never treated me like her gardener's grandson. She instantly liked me and said the moment she saw me she said she knew I was destined for greatness so she raised me as her son and introduced me into her lifestyle. Practically, anything I wanted I got." Serena smiled as she felt a sense of calmness come over him as he talked admiringly about the aunt she never met.

"As far as the former part, I like nature. I like planting things. I like making something unremarkable and plain into something beautiful and inspirational. It's therapeutic to me. So I do it as a hobby. My grandfather taught me about different types of plants and soils and how to make things grow. It was our thing. So when he died last year from leukemia, it was the only thing that helped me cope with his loss."

Serena placed her soft hand over his hand that clutched the shift stick and gave him a gentle squeeze. Serena said softly, "I'm sorry."

He quickly turned to her startled by her touch. He rambled, "I didn't mean to say that to get your pity. I don't even know why I said all that. I'm sorry."

Serena gave him a small smile and tilted her head playfully to the side, "For what? Showing me that you are not completely the jerk I thought you were."

Darien stared at her for a moment. She looked angelic in the sunlight. He quickly removed his hand from her as if her touch repelled him. She looked hurt as she turned away from him and stared at the horizon again. Darien placed his hand on the steering wheel.

Darien exited on St. Charles Ave.

When the pulled up into the two storied Catholic school, Serena was in awe as she saw a large granite cross plastered on front of the school with a circle around it. There was a large circular smooth cemented pathway that led to the school. In the center of the path was a large life style statue, of the French explorer Robert De La Salle posing in a heroic stance.

As Darien pulled into a parking spot for students, Serena asked as they unbuckled there seatbelts, "Is that a statue of a priest?"

After Darien hooked the green parking decal for driving students on his rearview mirror, he quickly glanced up then turned around in his seat as he grabbed in his backpack off the backseat. He answered, "No, that is Robert De La Salle, a 17th century French explorer who was claimed the entire Mississippi River Valley for France in 1679."

Serena said, "Wow!"

Darien said as they got out of the car closing the doors, "Louisiana is very different from the rest of the states." He hit the alarm key on his car. "It's like this big melting pot of French, Creole, Spanish, African, and mulatto culture. It has the best tasting food in the country, the birthplace of jazz and the game poker, plentiful seafood, and for supposedly one of the most conservative states in the country, it has the gayest holiday." Serena laughed.

As they walked up the large granite steps that led to the front entrance of the school, Darien sighed, "It's not the same as it was before Hurricane Katrina. The government is trying to make it more commercial and drive out the poor people of color, yet it is the people that are the heart of this city and without them all that make New Orleans great will seize to exist."

Serena asked, "So apparently you lived here for a long time?"

Darien said, "My grandfather brought me here when I was six at the request of your aunt. Then after Hurricane Katrina hit and the levees broke and flooded the city, we moved on the east coast for a while, and lived in Boston, hence my love for Harvard." Serena smiled. "Then things happened and we ended up back here a couple of years ago."

Serena asked, "How old are you?"

Darien answered, "I just made my seventeenth birthday a couple of weeks ago."

Serena said, "Cool."

Darien looked at her and said mockingly, "Cool" as he held the door open for her. She froze and looked at him strangely as he said still holding the door with a Southern drawl, "I'm just being a Southern gentleman." Serena laughed as she walked through.

They walked into a large hallway in the doorway to a large glass windowed office middle-aged and older women sitting in several rolls of desks parallel to each other behind a large counter.

A woman in her sixties dressed in a blouse and long black skirt said in a scolding voice, "Darien Shields, you are late and have missed first period and the Morning Prayer. I have no choice but to write you up."

Darien said apologetically with sad eyes, "I am so sorry Sister Mary. Traffic was so heavy, and we already discussed my problems at home."

The older woman looked at Darien understandingly causing Serena to roll her eyes. Even she could tell he was lying, and she hardly knew the guy. When she saw a ladies' bathroom across the hallway, she felt the sudden urge to pee and decided to excuse herself from the conversation to go use the bathroom but they were not paying attention. She silently walked off.

Sister Mary nodded acknowledging as Darien continued emotionally, "You know after my grandfather died and then my sister leaving."

Sister Mary said remorse touching her chest, "Oh yes…poor Mina. She used to bright up the hallways of this school. We do miss our dear Mina." She fanned her face as she became emotionally thinking about Mina and said in astonishment, "And to think, she is out there in the world doing the devil's work kissing that God awful woman on stage…"

Darien shook his head clearly upset, "I know Madonna like a virgin kissed for a very first time. My poor troubled sister."

Sister Mary shook her head and whispered dramatically so the other sisters would not hear her using such foul language, "And then to think she is selling herself for _sex_. Those horrible music videos, posing in her _birthday suit_ in that _tasteless_ gentleman's magazine. Your mother must be outraged."

Darien nodded with guilt and embarrassment, "I know. MTV and Playboy. My sister has definitely gone down the wrong path, and our family is so embarrassed. Could you please Sister keep her in our prayers?"

Sister Mary placed a sympathetic hand on Darien's arm and said moved, "Yes, my dear and you know what let's forget about this morning."

Darien nodded emotionally, "I promise you it will never happen again."

Sister Mary pinched his cheek lightly as he smiled warmly at her. When she glanced down for a morning to look at the computer, Darien rolled his eyes. When she glanced back up, he was all smiles again causing her to smile warmly at him.

Serena walked back into the office and noticed a water cooler that stood between two sets of empty chairs for visitors. She started to sip the cool cup of water letting it trickled down her throat.

Sister Mary turned to see a teenaged girl with two freakishly long pigtails drinking water not far from Darien.

Sister Mary looked shocked and asked stunned, "Oh my God, is that…"

Darien interrupted turning to Serena offhandedly, "No, that is Mina."

Sister Mary then said, "My God, they look like they could be twins."

Darien said sarcastically, "I know. It's uncanny." Sister Mary nodded in agreement. Darien then said with mischievous smile looking at the unsuspecting blonde, "Sister Mary, I like to introduce you to my little cousin Serena."

Serena spit the water out of her mouth onto the wall in front of her. She quickly turned to Darien in dreadfulness. Oh my God, she had the hots for her cousin.

Sister Mary smiled then said, "Oh right, your aunt's personal assistant did call to inform us about your cousin coming to school this fall. She looks uncanny like your sister Mina." Serena continued to look at Darien with emotional eyes as he stared back at her with amused eyes.

Sister Mary said sympathetically to her, "My dear, we are very sorry about the loss of your parents and we will do everything in our power to may sure you have a smooth transition here and enjoy your stay in New Orleans."

Serena simply nodded. She turned her head as her eyes started to become misty. Darien's eyes started to lose their amusement and become guilty with concern. He wanted to tease her for her obvious crush on him but he knew that would be too cruel.

Sister Mary said with a warm smile, "Well, I am going to get the two of you your schedules for this school semester. I'll be right back." She walked off.

Serena rushed out of the room into the sanctuary of the girls' bathroom. She hid in a stall as she silently began to cry. She felt so stupid for liking him without knowing anything about him.

She did not hear the soft opening of the door a few minutes later. She heard a soft knock on the door of the stall she was in. She sniffed and wiped her tears away. She cleared her throat and said, "I'll be out a minute."

After a few seconds, she unlocked the bathroom stall and jumped when she saw Darien standing in front of her with two sheets of paper in front of him. He felt guilt-ridden when he saw her eyes were red.

She asked angrily as she brushed passed him, "Don't you know that this bathroom is only for females?"

She went to the sink and washed her hands with a bowed down head. She did not want him to know that she was crying about him but she knew he had already seen her eyes.

He looked at her with apologetic eyes and said, "I'm sorry."

Serena sniffed then said, "For what? For flirting with me or forgetting to mention that we were related liked first cousin related."

Darien said, "We're not. "

Serena quickly turned around to him and asked stunned, "What?"

Darien said unconsciously, "My grandfather was not really my grandfather. Elena is not my mother or aunt. Mina and I are not brother and sister, and I am as much of an orphan as Sammy and you are. It's just a lie that we tell the world so that they do not ask us too many questions. That is the truth Meatball Head, and it will be helpful if you learn not to believe the things that come out of my mouth. "

Serena stared at him as she noticed a change in his demeanor as he became distance and cold to her. He walked towards her and reached out a white paper to her. He said, "This is class schedule. Second hour is practically over with so you can catch your next class, which is Louisiana History with Sister Anna. If anyone asks, Elena McQueen is your estranged aunt, and Mina and I are your cousins. Your little brother and you came here to America to live with your aunt. No one besides the faculty and staff knows about your parents' accident. That's all they need to know."

Serena looked at him confused, "So is she really my aunt or is that a lie too?"

Darien stared at Serena for a moment then said, "All things will become clear in due time. Patience is a virtue, princess."

Their blue eyes stared at each other for a moment. Even beyond the cold and cynical exterior he presented in to the outside world, Serena saw something strange in his eyes that she could not pinpoint. Darien shook his head a little bit. He turned on his heel and said walking out not looking back at her, "I'm going to class. Go to the front office and talk to Sister Mary. She'll take you to your class." Serena heard the bathroom door swing back and forth. She knew he was gone.

The first day of high school was dreadful. Everyone made fun of her hairstyle and teased her on her accent. She felt someone pull on her hair or tug on her skirt in class and in the hallways. When she turned around to see who it was, everyone would simply laugh. Her natural language was Japanese, and even though she spoke English and wrote English pretty well thanks to her dad, she still had a hint of a Japanese accent in her voice.

She noticed that some of the girls hiked up their skirts a little bit so that they were higher. In P.E., they were playing volleyball in their uniforms of a t-shirt and shorts. Some of the boys sagged their shorts a little bit even though their shorts were already knee length, while many of the girls rolled of their sleeves and hiked up their already short shorts. The boys happily checked them out including Darien. This was the only class that they took together since Serena was a sophomore, and Darien was a senior.

Serena noticed that a girl named Rebecca Lejeune was currently serving the ball on the other team. Rebecca was in Serena's first few classes. Rebecca was breathtakingly beautiful senior at five feet nine inches tall with long voluminous dark hair that stopped at the small of her back and strikingly deep blue eyes like Darien. She had perfect sized breasts and curvaceous body. She was a straight A student, third highest grade point average in her class, captain of the volleyball team, a starter on the girls' varsity basketball team, vice president of the BETA club, and co-captain of the school dance team. In other words, she was Darien with breasts. Even though she was the most popular girls in the school and all the guys drooled over her, she was a major bitch and did not mind holding the title of the Queen B in school. She also was a model and local actress and played small roles in some of the Hollywood movies that were produced in Louisiana. She also came from one of the richest family in New Orleans.

For some reason when Rebecca saw Serena, she decided to hate her and make her life a living hell. She also noticed how friendly Darien was to her even though they were so supposed to be cousins as she watched him check on her between classes. Even though everyone already knew that Serena was supposed to be Darien's cousin, Rebecca believed that Darien was as much of Serena's cousin as Mina was his sister. It also did not help that Mina used to be her best friend and before she left Louisiana last year, Mina came to her house one night clearly upset with her mother and accidently let it slipped out that Darien was not really her brother and that her family was a bunch of liars.

Rebecca looked at Serena with a wicked smirk. She then quickly tossed the ball in the air and smacked it across the net towards Serena. Serena gulped as she saw the powerful serve heading her way. It smacked Serena right in the face causing the entire gym to cringe even the coach as Serena saw lights and stars circling around her head and blacked out.

After missing her next period because she was in the nurse's office, she went to lunch where every laughed at her or mocked her Japanese accent in a stereotypical manner. The rumor had already spread around school how she got knocked out by Rebecca in P.E. She looked around for an empty table, but they were full. She even tried to sit at a table with some kids who were clearly the misfits of the school. A redhead freckled boy with a huge overbite said sympathetically, "I'm sorry Meatball Head, but you can't seat here. We already get bullied enough. You will only intensify it." Serena nodded and got up. She ended up eating her lunch in the bathroom stall.

When school finally ended that day, Serena felt a sense of relief that the horrible first day was over. She happily skipped down the steps passing the statue of Robert De La Salle happily looking forward to her drive home with Darien like it was makeup for this horrible day. She smiled as images flashed in her head of the way he looked at her when they first met, the way he smirked at her at breakfast, and how handsome he looked wearing his sunglasses while driving his car. She froze in her steps as she clutched her book sack's strap tightly. An image of the way he quickly removed his hand from hers in the car flashed before her. She felt like her heart was breaking when she saw Darien smiling and laughing affectionately as he held hands with Rebecca next to his car. They complimented each other well. Serena recalled the image of how worried he looked at her in the girls' bathroom then how coldly he treated her. Serena watched as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Rebecca's lips. Their eyes closed. Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck as their kiss deepened and became a full on make out sessions as she watched as one of his hands softly caressed the length of her back while the other played with the length of her short skirt. Serena's eyes became misty. She could not watch them together. She started to back away before turning on her heel and running off not caring where she was going.


	5. Chapter Four Roses like Daggers

Chapter Four: Roses like Daggers

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_As always, thanks everyone for liking the story. Here is the next chapter._

Eight hours later, Darien stood in the middle of Elena's office in the McQueen mansion. It was a large library filled to the top of the wall with books. At the end of the room sat Elena's desk and behind the desk was large picture window with dark curtains that showed a wonderful view of the rose garden. He was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers with a leather jacket. He looked terrified as Mason, dressed in a sharply cut dark Armani suit, paced the floor angrily in front of him. Mason stopped in front of Darien and yelled angrily, "How in the world could you have lost the princess?"

Darien lost sight of the princess after school. He was standing by his car waiting for Serena to come out of her last class that day when Rebecca came towards him. Rebecca was Mina's friend. He hooked up with her last summer at a party. He was not serious about her or any other girl, but Rebecca was great in bed. He smiled when she came over to him leaning next him against his car as she asked him if he wanted to come over that night since her parents' were gone out of town to some charity ball and they would not be home until the early hours of the morning. He wanted to say yes to her since he had not gotten laid since the infamous birthday party that Mina threw for him a couple of weeks ago that ended up turning into orgy thanks to lots of alcohol and the drug ecstasy. Yet, he could not since he was on babysitting duty with Serena until Elena returned home and released him from his duty. He called home and asked Anna if Serena was there and she said she was not there. When he heard the rise of panic in her voice, Darien relieved her and lied and said everything was okay. He searched the area for her and could not find her. After nearly six hours of searching the town and texting Rebecca that he could not make it tonight, he finally returned home to face the anger of Mason.

As Darien was about to answer for this grueling session he has been in for the last hour and a half, Mason interjected, "How stupid can you be Darien? If anything happens to the princess, we don't have to worry about the Earth being destroyed because Elena will kill us herself! God! We have a mess on our hands."

Darien quickly interjected as Mason turned from him massing his temple with his hand, "I will find her Mason! I swear to God I don't know what happened."

Mason quickly turned to him and said angrily, "Maybe if you weren't so distracted with your tongue down the brunette's throat, you would have been able to do your job."

Darien asked stunned, "What?"

Mason snapped his finger. Mason walked away from Darien and around to the large finely crafted cherry wood desk that was Elena. He sat down in the large comfy chair behind the desk.

Mason yelled as he locked eyes with Darien, "Charisma Grey appeared."

A golden light appeared in the corner of the room. A beautiful young girl with caramel skin and hazel eyes appeared. She had a crescent moon on her forehead and long wild curly hair that fell to the middle of her back appeared. She was wearing a black sheath dress and heels.

Mason twirled in the chair towards Charisma as her hazel eyes landed on Darien then Mason. She asked, "Long time no see, my lord." Mason nodded.

Mason commanded turned back to Darien, "Could you show our dear Darien what he did wrong?"

Charisma said, "Yes, my lord." Charisma's hazel eyes turned golden as they started to glow. An image appeared in front of the three of them as Darien turned around with his hands tucked in his jean's pocket. Darien groaned in agony as he saw an image of him talking to Rebecca in class as she asked him about Serena and he automatically said Meatball Head. Rebecca thought it was hilarious. Darien became angry as he saw that Rebecca started telling everyone to call her by the nickname. He then saw himself making out with Rebecca at his car. He saw the hurt look in Serena's eyes like she was on the verge of tears. He felt a twinge of guilt inside and diverted his eyes from looking at the image. Charisma noticed him as the image disappeared in front of them.

Darien then quickly placed back on his face a look of indifference. He turned around and stared at Mason then asked, "So am I not supposed to have a social life?"

Mason said bluntly, "Who you sleep with or do not sleep with is not of my concern. The princess is."

Darien bit angrily pointing to himself, "And what about my life? My wants? My needs? Aren't they of any concern?"

Mason looked at Darien as if he was insane then answered outrageous, "No! They are not. You are a servant of the crown that you pledge your allegiance to. You should know that the penalty for betrayal is death. Or haven't you been a part of this family long enough to know that?"

Darien felt his anger start to rise. Darien said angrily, "I despise you."

Mason said coolly, "I honestly don't give a damn whether you like me are not." Mason smirked, "You are Elena's favorite. Yet, I don't think that would really matter if she comes back and finds out that the princess is gone or worse. So I suggest you get over your hissy fit and find the princess."

Darien said angrily, "I tried. I searched the entire city for her."

Mason said coolly, "Then, try again."

Darien turned his head trying to calm down his anger. Mason said, "I will give you three hours to find her. If you are do not find her, then I will have no choice but to kill you for your failure. Elena does not allow failure on her team. Yet, I think you know that too." Darien turned to Mason. He knew everything that Mason said was correct. He knew that Elena hated failure or betrayal. He had fully seen the extent of Elena's rage and in that way, she was as ruthless at Queen Beryl.

Darien bowed then said, "Yes, my lord." He then turned on his heel and walked out closing the double doors behind him.

Mason watched the doors for a moment in deep thought. Charisma watched him. Mason said without looking at her, "Help him. Make sure he does not fail."

Charisma said with a smile, "You've grown soft in your old age, Mason."

Mason turned to her then said disdainfully, "No, I haven't wench. I just see the bigger picture. Now, off you go."

Charisma bowed saying as she disappeared with golden rays appeared around her as she started to become smaller, "Yes, my lord."

Darien walked towards the garage which had a row of some of the most luxurious and classic cars on the planet. He hopped into a red Porsche. He thought, "Serena, where are you?" The garage doors opened and he zoomed out of the garage and off the McQueen property as the iron gates instantly opened for him.

Serena ran through the dark streets and was completely lost. She felt completely stupid for running off like that in a strange city not knowing where she was or where she was going. Somehow, she wandered off into a bad part of town full of homeless people, alcoholics, and drug addicts, and even prostitutes, who tried to get her attention. She wrapped her arms tightly to her chest in the cold night with her head bowed. She felt someone behind her. She quickly turned behind her and saw two dark figures behind her. She saw a glimpse of something silver. She figured it was a knife. When she felt them gaining up on her, she started to run. She felt them chasing after her. She started to scream but no one was around and the few people that did see her pretending like they did not, not wanting to get into any trouble.

She yelled, "Help me! Help me!"

On the nearly empty interstate, Darien gasped as he heard her voice say, "Help me! Help me!"

He quietly said, "Serena."

He shifted gears in the Porsche and increased his speed not seeing a police officer cruising next to him. The police quickly placed on his sirens and chased after Darien. When Darien would not slow down, the police officer called for backup giving out the license plate number on the back of the car. Darien found the exit he was looking for and quickly cut his wheel moving in the right lane causing a driver in that lane to angrily blow his horn at him and curse him out. The police officer missed the exited and called on the radio yelling out the exit Darien took.

Darien yelled out, "Serena, hold on!"

Serena gasped as she heard Darien's voice in her head telling her to hold on.

Serena looked in front of her and saw an abandon building that looked like an old movie theater having nowhere else to go. She heard men voice's saying, "Come on! She went this way."

Serena quickly walked towards the double entrance doors that were boarded shut. She tried to pull them open but they would not bulge. She started to panic. She then heard a meow sound to her left.

She looked down and saw a black cat with golden eyes with the crescent moon symbol on her forehead. Serena asked quietly confused, "Luna?" 'How did her cat get here?' she thought.

The cat simply meowed then looked like it was motioning her to follow it with its head. Serena was confused. Yet, she heard the voices coming closer. The cat ran around the corner of the building. Serena quickly followed. It led her to a broken window on the side of the building. The cat leaped effortlessly through the window. Serena climbed through the window scraping her knee on broken glass causing her to wince in pain. She continued to follow the cat as it led her through aisles. It scratched on a theater door. Serena glanced up and saw that it had a poster of _War of the Worlds_ on it with the movies times still on it on top of the entrance. Serena pulled opened the door and was relieved when it opened. The black cat followed her inside.

Serena raced up the stairs with the cat behind her and got on her knees and hiding in one the rows. The black cat hopped into her arms and Serena held her tightly. Serena's heart beat rapidly.

The hoodlums searched through the movie theater for her. She heard their voices and one of the men said they knew she was hiding somewhere.

Serena slowly rose up and peeped over the seat she was hiding behind. She saw one of the men walked into the theater she was in. He had a gun in his hand. She quickly ducked. The floor squeaked beneath her. Serena panicked. She hoped the man did not hear her. She did not hear a sound. She looked upwards again and saw that the man was gone. She sighed in relief.

Her eyes widened when she felt a presence behind her. She slowly turned around and screamed when she saw the man behind her.

He smirked when he saw her. The black cat quickly leaped out of Serena's arms and attacked the hoodlum's face clawing him in the face. The man screamed as Serena quickly got up and ran down the stairs. She stopped when she saw another man stepped out quickly in front of her blocking her exit. Then she saw four other men come through the other entrance all smirking at her.

Serena gulped as she felt her chest heaved. He said, "Give up, little rich girl." They all started to surround her. The man that the black cat attacked finally pulled the black cat off of him and tossed the cat down the seats injuring the animal. Serena gasped as saw the cat land on the hard step of the stairway. She tightly held her hand on her book sack's strap.  
When the man in front of her reached for him, Serena hit him hard with her backpack knocking him a little off balance. She tried to run around him but he quickly grabbed her arm.

He looked angrily at her and slapped her harshly across the cheek, he yelled angrily, "You dumb bitch!" He then tossed harshly against the wall knocking the wind out of her.

He said angrily, "It's time I teach you a lesson, little girl!" He pinned a distorted Serena against the wall as some of the other hoodlums surrounded her.

Serena said weakly, "Don't do this…"

She shivered frightening as she felt the man start to grope her body as she became emotional feeling helpless as to what was to come. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she begged him to stop as she felt his hands go underneath her skirt.

He said huskily as she felt his arousal pressing against her, "You know you want this little girl. I'm about to make you feel really good. We are all going to have some fun with you tonight."

Serena gasped as she looked at all of them staring at her with lustful eyes and rubbing their hands together in excitement. She cried out when he ripped her blouse revealing her white bra. He groaned lustfully when he saw her firm breasts. He reached to touch it when he screamed as a sharp rose pierced through his hand.

One of the other men yelled, "What the-"

They looked up and saw a masked man dressed in a tuxedo with a cape.

Another hoodlum asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Tuxedo Mask said in an imposing voice, "Who or what I am is irrelevant. But tonight you can call me the Grim Reaper."

The man stabbed with the rose yelled, "Kill that bastard! Shoot him!"

The men took out their pistols and began shooting at Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask leaped in the air quickly twirling his cane easily knocking the bullets away. The hoodlums gasped as Tuxedo leaped up doing a cartwheel in the air and landed on his feet a few feet away from them. He extended his cane knocking the guns out of their hands. They looked dumbfounded at him as he simply smirked. He beckoned them to come to him.

They looked angrily at him and charged towards him as the man with the pierced rose through his hand grabbed Serena's arm so hard she flinched in pain.

Tuxedo Mask engaged in hand to hand combat with all five of the men at once. Serena watched in amazement as he defeated all the men effortless. He knocked down the last once with a spinning kick.

When he was done, he looked up. He said calmly with five unconscious men's bodies on the floor encircling him, "I suggest you let her go."

The man asked, "And what if I don't?"

Tuxedo Mask said indifferently, "Then you die."

The man pulled out his gun as Serena weakly tried to move away. A rose appeared in Tuxedo Mask's hand. The man started to pull the trigger as Serena screaming hoping that Tuxedo Mask would not get shot.

Before the man could fully press the trigger, Tuxedo Mask tossed a rose that pierced the man's forehead and extended through the back of it. The man fell to the ground releasing his hurtful grip on Serena. Serena's eyes widen as she looked down. Without thinking, she quickly raced over to Tuxedo Mask as he unconsciously embraced her in his arms. They heard police sirens outside.

Tuxedo Mask angrily pulled her away from him and held her at arm's length as he yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you? You know they would have raped you or worse."

Serena cried out loud shaking her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I don't know what I am doing. I just wanna go home and be with my parents."

Tuxedo Mask said, "Serena, this is your home now. Your parents are gone. They're not coming back."

Serena started to cried hysterically. Tuxedo Mask looked at her messy hair, swollen lips, bruised cheek, ripped blouse, and bloody knee. His heart wept for her and his anger receded as he pulled her into his arms tightly as she cried.

Tuxedo Mask said, "We have to leave now."

Serena opened her eyes nodding. She looked around and saw that the black cat was gone.

Serena slowly pulled away from Tuxedo Mask's embrace. She gasped then looked up at him and said, "The black cat's gone."

Tuxedo Mask looked down at her confused. He asked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Serena said worried, "The cat that helped me is gone. If it was not for that cat, they probably would have…." Serena froze as she started to cry again. Tuxedo Mask gently pulled her into his arms again. He heard the cops in the building now. When he looked at his gloved head, he saw blood on it. He looked down at her head and saw blood mixed up with her blonde hair. She was bleeding. Tuxedo Mask heard Serena sighed as she lost consciousness in his arms. Tuxedo Mask became emotional as her body felt lifeless in his arms. He saw the police search lights coming through the doors. He scooped Serena in his arms and leapt up. When the police walked into the theater, they saw nothing but five unconscious hoodlums and a dead man with roses through his hand and head.

Half an hour later, Tuxedo Mask landed on top of Serena's balcony window with an unconscious Serena in his arms. His eyes started to glow golden and the balcony's doors unlocked. He carried her to her bed. He gently laid the unconscious girl on her bed as she moaned. He stood up and looked down at the unconscious girl as he detransformed before her and became Darien once again. He gently sat down next to her on the bed as he sunk into the soft bed. He slowly caressed her soft face with his hand. Even if she looked bruised up, she still looked angelic. He softly caressed her hair as his hand started to glow. The wounded in the back of her head healed. He softly caressed her lips and cheeks as her lip and cheek healed. He then ran his hand over her body not touching her as her entire body started to glow. He looked down as saw the cut on her knee start to heal.

Darien watched as Serena's body started to rise and her eyes started to fluttered open.

She whispered disorderly, "Darien…where am I?"

Darien smiled softly at her then said warmly, "You're home." She smiled at him then her cornflower blue eyes closed as she fell into a deep sleep.

When Serena woke up, she looked up at her ceiling. She turned to the window and saw that it was day time. She noticed her backpack sitting on a lounge chair next to the window. She stayed quietly as images of last night flashed through her head like a movie. She remembered everything. She saw the black cat helping her, the hoodlums attacking her, and a mysterious masked man saved her. She remembered waking up and seeing Darien smiling down at her. She saw up and touched the back of her head. She was not bleeding anymore. She was wearing satin cornflower blue pajamas matching her eyes. She pulled up her leg and noticed the cut was gone. She swung her legs out of bed and ran into her bathroom and saw face looked normal again.

When she walked out of the bathroom and noticed a medium sized pink box on her dresser. It had a post-it note on it. It read: "To Meatball Head." She rolled her eyes as she opened the box. A big smile crept on her face.

She ran to her balcony and saw Darien and Mason talking to a police officer in the rose garden. An hour later, Serena raced downstairs with her hair in a messy bun wearing a tank top and jeans and flip flops. She saw Darien in the rose garden tending to the garden. She stopped when she saw him and nervously placed her hands in her jean's pocket.

He asked without looking up, "Serena, how are you feeling?"

Serena asked stunned, "How did you know it was me?"

Darien smiled as patted down the soil, "It's a gift. What's up?"

She held up her new smartphone and said with a smile, "Thanks."

Darien quickly glanced over at a smile Serena and snorted before continuing to tend to the flowers. He said, "Mason and I totally agree that every teenage girl deserves a smartphone."

Serena said, "Wow, we finally agree on something, loser."

Darien said working with the soil, "The house number is saved in the contacts along with Mason's cell and 9-1-1 in case you do not know the number. I know it's kind of difficult with a brain the size of yours." He then added, "Oh, and most importantly, my number is also programmed in there in case you decide to get lost again. You are really lucky girl. Most women would kill for access to that number." He quickly turned to her and winked before turning back. Serena rolled her eyes with an amused smile still plastered on her face. She crossed her arms across her chest.

Serena asked aloof, "How lame! So loser, why were you in my bedroom last night?"

Darien smirked then said with phony fatigue, "Serena, you really have to stop dreaming about me. It's kind of becoming pathetic."

Serena frowned at him and said, "I know it was real."

Darien sighed in amusement as he lifted himself up and wiped his dirty hands against his jeans.

Darien said seriously, "I was in your room three days ago."

Serena asked stunned, "How long was I asleep?"

Darien said, "For about two days." He turned to her concerned.

He asked, "How much do you remember?"

Serena lied, "Not much. Just bits and pieces."

Darien asked, "Well, I am glad you are safe again. So how are you feeling?"

Serena answered not taking her eyes off of him, "I'm okay."

Darien asked, "Good, so how are you really feeling?"

Serena stared at him for a moment as he looked at her intently as they blue eyes locked with each other. She then answered, "Angry, violated, piss off…I never want to feel that weak again. If you are asking if last night had scarred me, then you're right it has. I would never forget what those bastards did to me or how they made me feel. Yet, if you are asking me if I will be okay after last night, then I will."

Darien smiled at her and said, "Sometimes, I forget how strong you really are, princess."

For a moment, they simply stared at each other feeling a sense of serenity from being in each other's presence. Darien then broke the trance and said with after a quick bow, "Well, milady. I have plans today so I'll catch you later, while you have two days of homework to catch up on."

Serena groaned in agony.

He smiled then turned around as he started to walk off.

Serena asked, "Why were the police here?"

Darien said continuing to walk off, "They thought one of the cars here was in a high speed chase, but they had the wrong license plate."

Serena glanced at the roses and remembered the rose striking the hand of the hoodlum that molested her. They were no ordinary roses. They were more like daggers.

She glanced at Darien's retreating form about to turn a corner. She pictured him as the masked man in the tuxedo last night.

She glanced at the roses again then back at Darien, who was now gone. She smiled then said, "Thank you, Tuxedo Mask."


	6. Chapter Five Girlfriends and Pretenders

Chapter Five: Girlfriends and Pretenders

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing and following this story. I think I am starting to have an idea of where I want to go with this story. But anyway, here is the next chapter. _

It was a very humid and unbearably hot night in the Crescent City. Serena tossed and turned in bed. Her legs were tangled with her covers. The ceiling fan slowly spinning in the center of the room did nothing to help her discomfort.

She dreamt she was surrounded by nothing but darkness. She was wearing her silky white nightgown that easily clung to her silhouette. Serena looked around and saw that a starry night sky appeared around her with a full moon in the distance sky. She looked up at the moon and smiled as she felt a cool wind brush against her skin. She closed her eyes and smiled taking a deep breath.

When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was standing in a grassy green pasture filled with dandelions dancing in the wind. A good distance away from her she saw large river bank with a small golden bridge across it. She then saw a flash of yellow on the other side the river bank. She squint her eyes to see what the light was.

Her eyes widen when she saw it was a shadow of a teenaged girl with her same pigtailed hairstyle as her hair blew around her in the wind. She was dressed like her old school's uniform except she wore tall red boots, a short blue sailor skirt, and a sleeveless white top with a large red bow over her chest. In the center of the bow was a pretty golden broach. She could not make out her face.

Serena yelled, "Hello!" Yet, the girl did not respond.

Serena ran to the girl as quickly as she could. Serena gasped when she saw the girl covering her mouth with her hand. The girl had no face. When the girl saw that Serena was startled, she quickly leapt up into the air and flew off towards the full moon disappearing in the moonlight. She sighed then she heard the sound of a loud alarm.

Serena jumped up out of bed and saw that it was six in the morning. Unfortunately, it was another school day.

An hour later, Serena sat in the back seat of Darien's Lamborghini as Rebecca raced out of her Southern two storied plantation style home. She quickly hopped in the car and leaned over to give Darien a peck on the lips that turned in a brief make out session. Serena frowned clearing her throat.

Rebecca broke the kiss and said with false sincerity, "Sorry Meatball Head, I did not see you back there."

Serena said angrily, "It's Serena not Meatball Head, Southern Belle Barbie." Darien snorted in amusement. Rebecca frowned at him. He cleared in his throat with amusement still in his eyes.

Rebecca said uncaring as she placed on her seatbelt, "Whatever." Darien drove off of the large estate. Rebecca placed on her Gucci sunglasses and took out her compact mirror out of her bag and reapplied her lipstick.

Serena's angry blue eyes met with Darien's through the rearview mirror. He was wearing his shades but Serena could see those midnight blue eyes penetrating gaze through them. She had barely spoken to him since she recently found out a few days ago that Rebecca was his girlfriend for the last six months.

When Darien pulled up into a parking lot on the school campus, Rebecca leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. Serena quickly gathered her school bag and got out of the car. She walked up the steps of the school with an irritated look on her face.

Darien pulled away from Rebecca's kiss. She smiled at him and said, "My parents are not going to be home tonight. You can come over tonight if you want."

Darien smiled at her and simply said, "I'll see."

Rebecca pouted her pretty lips then said childishly, "Darien…"

Darien tilted his head and said warmly, "Sorry love, but duty calls. I'll try to come over though."

Rebecca smiled then said, "Okay, I'll see you later."

Darien said, "Okay, baby."

Rebecca got out of the car and walked off. She glanced back towards Darien and blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it causing her to laugh. When Rebecca was out of sight, Darien sunk in his seat and groaned in agony.

He closed his eyes remembering a few days ago….

A week had passed since Serena was attacked in the abandoned theater. It was bright sunny day. Sammy was outside playing with the family dog Boxer, a tall brown boxer with a white streak of fur underneath. He was tossing the Frisbee in the air towards Boxer. Boxer leapt up and caught it. Sammy laughed happily.

Sammy was adjusting extremely well to their new living situation. He liked his new school and even made a few friends. He was anxious to see his estranged aunt as much as Serena, yet something always delayed the mysterious Aunt Elena's appearance. After hearing so many vague excuses from Mason, Darien, and the rest of the staff, Serena stopped asking.

Serena sat at the patio table in one of the lounge chairs with a tall open umbrella blocking the sun's rays. She smiled as she watched Sammy play with Boxer. Darien sat down next to her handing her a tall glass of lemonade with a lemon on the rim. Serena said with a smile, "I see you do have some manners." Serena noticed a newspaper tucked underneath his arm.

Darien sat down on the lounge chair next to her and said, "I told you I am a Southern gentleman." She gave him a skeptical look that told him she thought otherwise.

Darien lied back in the lounge chair and unfolded the newspaper. He smirked as he read a small article in the briefs titled _**Tuxedo Mask Strikes Again**_ in small bold letters. This time it was about how a group of notorious hoodlums told the police about being attacked by some masked guy dressed in a tuxedo. He also read how one of the hoodlums was killed by a rose to the head. The police said the case was still under investigation as they have received reports on a few other occasions of a masked guy in a tuxedo saving innocent civilians from violent attacks by criminals. The media had dubbed the masked man as Tuxedo Mask. Even though he has helped the NOPD captures some of the most wanted criminals in the city, no one was above the law. And if this vigilante is found, he will be trialed and brought to justice.

Serena noticed the smug look on his face. She asked apathetically, "So what are you giddy about?"

Darien arched an eyebrow at her and said, "There are many adjectives to describe me, Meatball Head like cool, sexy, suave, handsome, and charming… but giddy is little lame."

Serena smiled innocently at him, "But you are lame, Sir Ass-O-lot."

Darien shook her head and said unintentionally, "You are so immature. I guess I'll go hang out with my girlfriend." He paused for a moment when he realized that he slipped out the word _girlfriend_.

Serena felt as if her heart stopped. She asked trying to act indifferently, "Who's your girlfriend?"

Darien said with a cool smile, "Rebecca."

Serena looked sad for a moment then said with a half a smile, "Oh…well, that makes sense." Darien saw the sadness in her eyes as Serena excused herself and got up from her seat and walked onto the lawn with Sammy. Darien watched as she played happily with Sammy and Boxer like she was not sad a moment ago.

Later that evening, Serena and Darien sat across from each other in the home's library. Serena had her geometry book and notebook with her. She focused intently on her homework. Darien glanced up at her. He stared at her for a minute. She had not spoken to him for hours. He was starting to become unbearably uncomfortable sitting in a room with her and watching as she pretended he did not exist. He was used to them arguing and teasing each other. He felt like his skin was starting to irritate him. When he realized that she was not going to look at him, he looked back down and tried to focus on his Honors English IV assignment.

After another moment of dreadful silence, Darien took a deep sigh and slammed his fist on the table startling Serena. She quickly looked up at an upset Darien.

He asked angrily, "What is your problem? You'll been ignoring me all day."

Serena narrowed her eyes and said seriously staring directly into his deep blue eyes, "Maybe you should have told me that you had a girlfriend instead of pretending that you actually cared about me."

Darien looked at her confused then said, "I'm sorry. I did not think I had to tell you about my love life."

Serena bit out angrily, "You're right. You lie to me about everything else. Why should I expect any differently?" Serena quickly gathered her belongings and walked towards the door to leave out.

As she was about to touch the door knob, she felt herself being roughly pulled back and spun around until she faced a fuming Darien. He was breathing heavily. She looked down and saw his hand gripping tightly on her arm.

He snapped angrily, "What is that supposed me?"

Serena asked with a stern face, "You tell me, Darien. You're the one with all the secrets. I'm just the dumb blonde kid you have to babysit."

Darien stared at Serena for a moment staring into her big blue eyes that were filled of rage and hurt as she stared up at him with her chest heaving. He released his grip on her and stepped back. They stared at each other for a moment. His eyes fell to her soft pink lips. He contemplated how her lips would taste against his. Yet, he knew he could not cross that line. He was so close to his freedom that he could not risk letting this strange girl with a weird hairstyle tempt him.

He looked at the ground and said conflicted, "Don't fall for me, Serena. I will only break your heart." She stared at him with astonishment as he lifted his head looking past her at nothing in particular. He then walked past her with an indifferent expression his face. Serena looked down at the floor clenching her fist tightly at her side as Darien left out of the room…

Darien groaned in agony as he sat up in his car. He said to himself, "Get a grip, Shields. She's just another assignment."

He grabbed his school bag and closed his car's door.

Serena listened idly as her teacher discussed the Louisiana Purchase. She twirled a strand of her hair with her finger. She smiled as she glanced out the opened window on the beautiful sunny day. There was a nice breeze and birds chirped and flew gracefully in the sky around the sun. She looked confused when she saw a pretty African girl with long wavy hair. She was dressed in Serena's school uniform. The girl looked from side to side to see if anyone was looking at her. She effortless jumped over the school's ten foot iron fence and landed gracefully in a crouch position. Serena looked amazed. The only other person she saw jump like that was Tuxedo Mask and the sailor girl in her dreams. The girl stood up and turned around. She caught Serena's gaze on her. At first she looked confused, then she simply smiled. Then she ran off.

"Serena! Serena! Serena." Serena jumped then looked around to see her classmates laughing at her. The teacher stared at her with a stern face and said slightly annoyed, "Miss Tuskino, I would appreciate if you paid attention in class."

Serena said apologetically, "Sorry, Sister Anna."

Sister Anna asked staring at Serena, "What was the date that the Louisiana Purchase Treaty was signed and who signed it?"

Serena cringed and answered weakly, "The Indians?" Serena watched nervously as some of her classmates cringed in sympathy for her.

Sister Anna looked peeved at Serena as a vein popped out on the side of her forehead like she was ready to explode, "Serena, this is a school for some of the most gifted and brightest children in the parish and surrounding parishes. You obviously are not taking this class seriously so I think it is best if you get out of this class immediately. So off you go missy."

Serena tried to protest then said, "But Sister…"

Sister Anna yelled angrily pointing to the door, "Out Tuskino!" Her classmates snickered as Serena quickly gathered her belongings and scattered out of the class with a downcast expression.

Serena heard her elderly teacher commented, "They would let anyone in this school, nowadays."

Serena sat in a tall oak tree that she climbed up on. She was sitting on a large tree branch with her bag next to her and her legs scrunched up to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around legs and as she sobbed hysterically. She felt like a loser. She did not fit in, Darien did not want her, and her teacher thought she was an idiot.

"Why are you crying, luv?" Serena looked up and saw the pretty African girl sitting in front of her on the tree branch. Serena looked into the girl's pretty hazel eyes that looked familiar to her.

The girl spoke again in a pretty American accent, "What is wrong, luv?"

Serena sniffed with red puffy eyes, "I feel like I am worthless and stupid and ugly."

The girl said sympathetically, "I'm sure that is not true."

"Yes it is. My teacher thinks I am stupid. I just found out that this guy I really liked has a girlfriend. I have no friends and everyone is constantly making fun of me. I have always been able to make friends easily, yet I just don't fit in here. I wish I could go back home."

The girl asked, "So why don't you?"

Serena said, "My parents died in a car accident three months ago so I am here living with my only aunt who I still have not met."

The girl said sympathetically, "Yeah, the dead parents' thing is a mood killer." She then looked up perky. "Yet, as far as your boy troubles I can help with that."

Serena sniffed, "And how is that?"

The girl said, "Come with me. Let's ditch."

Serena said skeptically, "But what about Dare-wouldn't we get in trouble?"

The girl smiled and said, "You are in desperate need of fun. And that is my specialty."

Serena gasped when the girl leapt effortlessly off the tree. Serena looked stunned as she girl looked up at her and said, "Come on!" Serena grabbed her bag and climbed off the tree.

The girl grabbed Serena's hand as she looked both ways to see if they were being watched. When she saw one of the sister's strolling down the sidewalk. The girl quickly pulled Serena behind a building.

She said as she watched the sister enter the second building, "By the way, my name is Charisma Grey."

Serena said as her heart pounded nervously, "Serenity Tuskino, but everyone calls me Serena."

The girl turned her head towards Serena and said, "Serenity is such a cool name. That is what I am going to call you from now on."

Serena nodded nervously afraid of getting into more trouble. When Charisma saw the coast was clear. She grabbed Serena's hand and led her across the green pasture to the iron gates.

Charisma let go of Serena's hand and smiled as she effortlessly leapt across the fence and landed on her feet. She gave herself a bow causing Serena to laugh.

Charisma said, Now, you try…"

Serena said outrageous, "Are you nuts? I can't jump that high."

Charisma smiled at her then said, "We're like super girls. We can do anything. Now, don't think and just do it."

Serena laughed at Charisma then said, "Sure." Serena closed her eyes and envisioned herself leaping across the fence. She opened her eyes and with a determined look on her face started backing up creating a running pace. She then ran towards the fence and without thinking leapt across it surprising herself. She landed clumsily on her feet.

Serena's eyes widen. She asked stunned, "How did I do that? That is impossible."

Charisma smiled then said, "I told you we were super girls. We're invincible." Serena was still amazed as Charisma took her hand with hers and ran off saying, "Come on before someone spots us."

Serena and Charisma caught the bus and spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out downtown. To avoid suspicion, they stopped in a clothing store and brought a couple of outfits changing out of their school uniform. Serena changed into a blue floral dress with matching blue heels and Charisma changed in a purple flora dress with black heels tucking their school uniforms in their shopping bags. They laughed as they went into various specialty shops. Serena was shocked at some of the things she saw. They went to the mall and window shopping. They stopped at Mac and got facials. Charisma grabbed Serena's hand and led her into Victoria's Secret. She was shocked at some of the scandalous lingerie she saw.

Charisma rolled her eyes at her and said as she sampled some of the perfume, "Sweetheart, you really have to get out of Kansas more."

Serena looked at her confused.

Charisma said, "It's a movie reference from the Wizards of Oz."

Serena shook her head and looked at the price tags of some of the items and said indifferently, "Never saw it."

Charisma said in disbelief, "Oh my gosh, you have to watch it. It is such an awesome movie. I have it." A thought popped into her head. Her eyes widen in excitement and she said happily, "Hey, why don't you ask your auntie to sleep over at my house one night and we can have a girls' night and watch it together."

Serena laughed, "I already told you I haven't even met her. Plus, they treat me like I am a prisoner anyway. They'll probably say no anyway."

Serena looked stunned at a black bra and panties with hot pink trimmings. Charisma tilted her head and asked, "Do you want it?"

Serena said, "I am broke. I spent all my money on this outfit."

Serena turned to Charisma as she watched stunned as Charisma held out her American manicured hands and watched as three hundred dollars magically appeared.

Serena whispered amazed, "How did you do that?"

Charisma smiled and said, "Magic."

"Wow!"

"Get it so we can go. It'll look hot on you."

Serena said, "I can't."

Charisma rolled her eyes then said, "If we are going to be friends, then you are going to have to loosen up and have some fun, luv. Stop worrying about everything."

Serena sighed then said, "Thanks." She grabbed her size. They went over to the perfume section and grabbed a couple of perfume bottles.

As they walked out of the shop, Serena turned around to notice that some cute guys were checking them out.

Serena quickly turned around and leaned over to Charisma and said, "Those guys are checking us out."

Charisma glanced quickly over her shoulder then turned back around and said excitedly, "Caliente…they are hot!"

Serena whispered panicking, "I never had guys check me out unless they were geeks and nerds."

Charisma whispered, "Just act calm and confident." Charisma looked at a window display in a mirror. "Let's go over here." She led Serena to the window display.

They pretended to look at the window display as the two guys approached them from behind. They could see the guys' reflection through the mirror. One was Afro Cuban and the other was Cuban. They looked like a young Laz Alonso and Enrique Iglesias. They were clean cut dressed in Abercrombie and Fitch polo shirts and jeans and fresh name brand sneakers. They looked hot like they actually could be Abercrombie and Fitch models. They looked like they were in their early twenties.

Serena and Charisma turned around as the guys smiled at them showing off their perfect white teeth. Charisma smiled seductively at the guys not sure which one she wanted.

The cute Cuban guy asked with a charming smile, "So what are you two lovely ladies doing alone by yourself?"

Serena hesitated. Charisma quickly answered, "Just taking a breather from classes."

The Afro Cuban guy asked, "Cool. So what school do you guys go to?"

Serena said, "De…"

Charisma quickly interjected, "We're freshmen at Loyola University."

The Cuban guy smiled and said, "That's cool. We go to Xavier."

Charisma said, "Awesome."

The Cuban guy asked, "Hi, my name is Miguel and this is my boy, Lorenzo but everyone calls his Laz."

Charisma smiled, "Cool. I'm Charisma but everyone calls me Kat, and this is my girl, Serena short for Serenity."

Miguel said smoothly as his dreamy brown eyes gazed into her cornflower blue ones, "Serenity, the quality of being serene, calm, and tranquil. It suits you perfectly." Serenity blushed and quietly thanked him. He smiled at her.

Laz turned to Charisma and asked, "Well, we were about to go eat at Chili's. Do you want to come join us? Our treat."

Charisma quickly injected, "Sure."

Serena and Charisma stared at each other with happily disbelief as they followed behind the two hot guys. Charisma wrapped her arms around Serena's arm and said excited, "I told you I'll help you get over your guy troubles."

Outside of the school, Darien leant against his car with his legs crossed at the ankles. He glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes. It was three thirty and Serena still had not come out of school. Rebecca sat bored in the passenger seat of the car waiting. She yawned as Darien waited for Serena.

Darien muttered underneath his breath, "Where the heck is that scatterbrain?"

Rebecca sighed and said frustrated, "Who cares, Darien. She probably is hanging out with some friends or something. She's a big girl, Darien. I'm sure she can find her way home. You said it yourself. You programmed the house address and your cell phone in her phone. She will be fine, baby."

Darien sighed as he looked down at Rebecca and said, "She's new to town and I promised her Aunt Elena that I would look after her."

Rebecca said, "Darien, come on. Let's go. She is fine." Darien sighed as he realized that no other students were coming out of the building.

He took out his smartphone and texted Serena.

_Serena, where are u? _

_-Darien_

He got in his car and placed on his seatbelt. Rebecca smiled appreciatively at him as the wind blew through her long dark locks. She placed her hand on his upper thigh dangerously close to his crotch. Darien instantly became aroused and moaned as he started the car unconsciously visualizing it was someone else's hand.

Rebecca stared at him seductively and said in a sexy voice, "Take me home, baby. I definitely need another dose of Darien Shields." He laughed at her as he pulled off.

Serena and Charisma giggled as they conversed with Laz and Miguel at a table in Chili's. So far she learnt that Miguel was originally from Cuba and studying to become a doctor. Laz was New Orleans native and he was a studying to become a lawyer. They were both twenty-one year old college juniors and close friends since freshmen year. They already ordered their food and drinks. They were waiting on the waitress to come back with their orders. Serena felt her phone beeping in her purse.

She glanced at her phone underneath the table and saw a text from Darien asking about her whereabouts. Serena rolled her eyes at his text.

She texted back.

_Currently unavailable to you. _

-Serena

When Serena looked up, she saw Miguel looking at her with amused eyes.

A big smile crept on her face as she blushed at him and asked, "What?"

Miguel smiled and said, "No, you're just so beautiful."

Serena said, "You're good with the compliments." Miguel laughed as Serena joined in.

Rebecca pushed Darien's backwards on his bed. He propped himself up on his elbows as he looked at her perfect figure admiringly. He smiled as she started to unbutton her blouse in front of him.

He glanced quickly at his phone on her nightstand wondering if Serena had text back. He smiled as Rebecca stood in front of him in her black bra and panties. He groaned as she placed kisses all over his body. He was really worried about Serena's whereabouts as Rebecca skillfully unbuttoned his shirt and left a wet trail of kisses down his chest.

She started to unbuckled his black belt skillfully pulling it out of his pants' loop with her teeth. Rebecca started to unbutton his pants. She looked down at his pants and noticed that he did not have an erection. Rebecca looked up at her boyfriend who looked like his mind was somewhere else.

Rebecca asked softly as she looked up at him as she sat on the floor on her knees, "Darien?"

Darien broke out of his trance and looked down. He asked, "What's up, baby?"

Rebecca asked, "Am I not turning you on? You're not even semi-erect?"

Darien sighed then said, "I'm sorry. I gotta to go." He quickly got up and put his clothes back on. He grabbed his phone, raced out of the house and hopped in his car.

He called Serena's number as he drove away. Her phone was in her purse on silent as she enjoyed her meal with the guys and Charisma. Darien cursed, "Damn it, Serena!"

After they finished eating, they walked through the mall again. Charisma and Laz was walking ahead of Serena and Miguel. Charisma playfully bummed against Laz causing him to laugh as they talked about something funny. Serena and Miguel looked ahead at their friends and laughed.

Miguel said smiling down at Serena, "Serena…"

Serena looked up at him becoming mesmerized in bedroom brown eyes again, "Yes."

Miguel glanced up at Laz then back at Serena, "Today is Laz twenty-first birthday. So a big group of our friends are getting together and taking him out to celebrate at One Eyed Jacks on Toulouse for ten tonight. Kat and you are welcome to join us. Will you come?"

Serena said, "I'll see."

"I hope you can make it." Miguel smiled then said suavely giving her a once over and said, "But the attire is very sexy."

Serena said with a smile, "I only have cute and adorable in my wardrobe."

Miguel then said with a determined look on his face, "Then, we have to find you something sexy to wear then." Serena laughed out loud and Miguel dragged her with him as he searched for a dress shop. Laz and Charisma looked confused and followed him.

Serena entered the Body Shop and modeled for Miguel, Laz, and Charisma different types of party dresses. When Serena emerged of out the dressing room where a tight red halter dress that stopped mid thighs, they all gave her nods of approvals. Both Laz and Miguel gave her thumbs up. Charisma picked out a pair of matching red open toe shoes and a diamond earrings and necklace to go with it. Serena brought the outfits for the counter where Miguel took out his credit card and let the cashier swiped it.

As they left out of the store, Serena said holding Miguel's hand, "Thanks."

Miguel took Serena's hand bringing to his mouth and softly kissed the back of it causing Serena to blush. Miguel smiled at her and said, "No problem, but you can repay me with a dance tonight."

Serena said mockingly, "I think that is in my price range." Miguel laughed showing off his perfect white teeth.

He smiled then said, "Until tonight, Serenity." He winked at her before backing up and going in the opposite direction with Laz. Once they were out of sight, Serena and Charisma held hands and jumped up and down excitedly. Serena and Charisma decided to meet up later and go together.

When Serena walked inside the house, she saw a ticked off Darien sitting on top of the staircase looking down at her. Serena rolled her eyes. Darien said with a hint of malice in voice, "Where were you?"

Serena said with her hands up in defeat, "As you can see, I made it home on my own without your help. I don't need a babysitter."

Darien stood up walking down the stairs towards her and said, "You are so immature and stupid. It is too dangerous out there for a little girl to out alone by herself."

Serena frowned then said, "I can take care of myself."

Darien said still ticked out, "I guess nearly getting gang rape last week means nothing to you." Serena slapped him hard across the cheek. Darien's head turned. He then looked back at her with fiery eyes. Serena thought for a second he was going to hit her.

Serena narrowed her eyes and said, "Don't you dare bring that up. I am not stupid, Darien. What I did was stupid, and I can take care of myself without your help. So stop treating me like a child." Serena walked passed him. He turned around to her still upset. Serena sighed deeply as she turned around then said, "I don't even see why Aunt Elena wants you to babysit me anyway. It's not like I am in danger. I think you all are just being paranoid." She then turned on her heel and raced up the stairs.

Far away in space, a large black hole slowly approached the Earth. A large looking egg shell shot out of the black hole at rocket speed heading towards the Earth. It circled the globe until it came to North America. It skyrocketed past barges and large ships along the Gulf Coast bewildering the marine workers and fisherman. It landed in the murky waters of the Gulf of Mexico. The egg sunk to the deep depth of the waters passing white sharks, school of fish, and other creatures of the sea. It landed on the bottom of the ocean. For a moment, it sat on the bottom of the ocean. It slowly started to crack opened as large pink vines grew out of it. The vines started to grow upwards until the encircled it other until it formed a solid shell. It started to glow with a white aura.

Charisma slowly walked home swinging her purse in her hand as she skipped home with a happy glee. She could not wait until she saw Lorenzo that night again. Charisma lived in a rundown part of the city in the 9th Ward. The ninth ward was closed to the levees in New Orleans. During the devastating storm of Hurricane Katrina, the levees broke flooding the area and killing many of the poor citizens who drowned and could not evacuate in time for the storm.

Charisma walked the streets where she walked past inhabitable housing, overgrown lawns, alcohols and drug addicted begging for money to buy more alcohol and drugs to numb the pain of living. She saw some girls dress scandalous in hooker attire searching to make that quick dollar. She saw young men standing on the corners getting high or leaning into strange card windows and exchanging drugs for money.

Charisma walked into her rundown apartment that with hallways the reek with the stench of uncollected trash and urine. She saw as tiny roaches and knatts crawled along the outside of the walls. She quickly ran up the steps of her apartment greeting her neighbors as she walked up the stairs.

She sighed happily as she unlocked the door to her two bedroom apartment that she shared with her mom.

Charisma locked the door behind herself as she placed her bags by the front door. Charisma's home had a welcoming atmosphere and an island look and exotic smell to it since her ancestors were of Haitian descent. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a slice of cold pizza. She noticed on the refrigerator that her mom left a note that she was going to be home late and there was left over pasta and pizza in the fridge for her.

Charisma was used to being on her own since her mom worked double shift sometimes to make ends meet.

Charisma walked into her room that was painted with purple walls and a black full sized bed in the center with matching furniture. Charisma slipped out of her dress and went into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower.

The egg like creature with vines that it used as legs quickly crawled up the building's walls that led to Charisma's bedroom window.

When Charisma came out of the bathroom with her large towel wrapped tightly around her body and her long curly hair clinging its wet strands to her back. She picked up her phone and scrolled through it looking a phone. She texted someone as the egg like creature hid on side of the window pane out of her sight.

She picked up the phone and placed it on her Chester drawer. She walked over to her stereo and turned on the radio. The radio was playing one of her favorite rock songs, the Foo Fighter's _The Pretender_. She turned up the volume until it blasted through the apartment. She untied her towel and let it drop on the floor. She walked to her closet and slipped on a button up collared shirt and boxer shorts. She buttoned up her shirt with her back to the window. She did see as her window started to unlock on its own and slowly started to lift up. The egg like creature slipped through the window. Charisma felt something strange. She quickly turned around and looked at her window. It was closed. She slowly walked into the center of her room feeling something strange.

When she turned around, she gasped when she faceless pink creature with the figure of a six foot tall human female. Charisma's eyes widen. The creature held its hand out and shot out the palm of its hand a white energy ball. Charisma screamed when she felt a powerful blast of energy pushing her backwards and out her window shattering the glasses. Charisma screamed as she fell at an accelerated pace to the ground. She saw the faceless creature looking down at her. Charisma's eyes narrowed as she stopped midway and quickly flipped into a cannon ball landed on feet. She looked at the creature as she stood in a fighting pose. The creature disappeared causing Charisma's eyes to widen. A high spinning kicked approached her face. Charisma quickly disappeared stunning the creature.

The creature looked upwards and saw Charisma floating above it in the sky. The creature quickly jumped upwards. Charisma saw the civilians around and decided to lead the creature faraway. She flew at an accelerated pace as the creature was hot on her trail. She landed on roof of a building. The creature landed a few feet away from her.

Charisma launched towards the creature as they engaged in hand to hand combat. The creature easily blocked all of Charisma's attacks. The creature swiped a swing at Charisma. Charisma flipped backwards and landed in a crouch position before running towards the creature and attacking it again. The creature was extremely fast and agile. Charisma grunted as the creature kicked her in the stomach causing her to plummet backwards in a brick wall. Charisma groaned weakly as she felt the wind being knocked out of her from the impact. She started to become disoriented. She gasped when she saw a white energy ball heading her way. Charisma quickly disappeared as the energy ball blasted a large hole through the brick way.

Charisma reappeared in the air floating above the creature. She held her hands together forming a triangle connecting her index fingers and thumbs. She yelled as the crescent moon appeared on her forehead, "Luna canon blast attack." A large amount of yellow energy exerted from her hands and charged at lightning speed towards the creature. The creature disappeared before the attack hit the ground blowing a hole the size of a moon crater in the ground. Charisma gasped when the creature appeared behind her. Its arm formed the shape of a sword and struck her straight through her stomach. Charisma quickly fell to the ground. Her eyes were wide awake as her lifeless body landed on the roof of the building. A puddle of her own blood formed around her dead body.

The creature tilted its head towards the dead girl's body. It disappeared and reappeared on the roof walking towards the dead body. It slowly started to transform into the features of dead body until it stood in front of Charisma Grey's dead body as a perfect replicate of her. Its eyes glowed dark as it held out its hand towards the dead body. It blasted the body as a black smothering fire formed around the body as it watched the body until it turned to dust.

A few hours later, Serena sat at her vanity makeup applying the hot pink lipstick she brought from the mall today on her lips. She did her makeup exactly like the makeup artist at the mall told her how. She was proud of herself as she looked at her flawless makeup that still looked natural on her but also made her look more mature. She decided to wear her hair down and spent the last couple of hours curly her long lovely golden locks. She placed on the matching diamond earrings and necklace that Charisma helped her pick out of the mall. She smiled as she sprayed some of the Victoria Secret's Love Spell perfume onto her body. She smacked her lips together. She knew she looked hot.

Downstairs Darien leaned against the island in the middle of the kitchen in deep thought. He looked startled when Mrs. Williams walked in.

She asked, "Darien, what's wrong darling?"

Darien sighed then said, "That girl is driving me nuts!" Mrs. Williams gave him an amused smile as she walked into the pantry.

Darien vented, "I mean she is so freaking annoying like an irritating pest that I can't get out of my mind. She just gets under my skin."

Mrs. Williams said rearranged items in the pantry, "It sounds like you fancy her."

Darien said outrageous, "Yeah right. She's not my type. I only date beautiful woman not plain Jane Eyre."

Mrs. Williams closed the pantry door and said, "Well out of those so-called beautiful women you date, it seems like Jane Eyre has aroused your interest. "

Darien said, "I am not interested in her."

Mrs. Williams said, "Then you are in denial son, because I see the way you look at her when you think no one is looking. You make sure that you arrive here early enough so that you can eat breakfast with her. You tease her because you enjoy making her angry. When she is out of your sight for a moment, you are a nervous wreck. Whether you want to or not, you are slowly falling for this girl, and it is scaring the heck out of you."

Darien laughed, "You are speaking nonsense."

Mrs. Williams said, "Darien, the heart wants what its wants, and your heart wants that beautiful girl upstairs."

Darien sighed then said, "I cannot listen to this nonsense. " He grabbed his jacket off the stool and placed it on ready to head to his apartment. He walked over to Mrs. Williams and gave her a kiss on the cheek saying good night. As Darien walked down the hallways towards the front entrance of the house, he froze in his steps as his lips parted in shock.

He was amazed as Serena gracefully emerged down the stairs. She had her long hair flowing down her back and was wearing a skimpy red halter dress that Darien felt was way to mature and revealing for her. Yet, he had to admit to himself that his Meatball Head looking smoking hot, sexy, and beautiful. She glanced to her side and saw Darien standing in the corner of the doorway looking at her as if she was the beautiful woman he ever laid eyes own. They locked eyes as Darien finally saw her as more than a little girl and she felt light as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

He softly said, "Serena…"

She stepped off the last step and slowly approached him walking effortless in her high heels. She slowly approached him. He inhaled the scent of her perfume. She smiled as she looked into his dreamy blue eyes and said, "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I should not have hit you."

He remained silent as he simply stared at her as if he was admiringly a masterpiece. She started blushing at the intense stare in his eyes. She never had a man look at her with as much desire and affection as Darien was giving her that moment. She quickly diverted her eyes to the ground feeling overwhelmed. She heard a horn blowing outside.

Darien asked fondly as he slowly tucked a fallen curl behind her ear causing Serena to tingle all over from his simple touch, "Where are you going?"

Serena felt in a trance as she slowly looked back up at him and said not wanting to argue, "Darien…"

Darien said sincerely tucking his hands in his jeans' pocket, "Serena, I only ask because I care and I want you to be safe. I never want anything bad to ever happen to you."

She gave him the address of where she was going. She told him that she was meeting up with her a friend, but did not mention she was going to a club to meet up with a couple of college guys in their twenties. She knew he would freak.

Serena asked confused, "So is this point where you tell me I am not going or try to follow me?"

Darien shook his head and gave her an amused stare. He said, "No, I think you were right earlier. You are a big girl. Just be careful, and call me if you need me." He looked amused when he saw the slight disappointed in her eyes that she quickly hid with a bright smile.

Serena smiled then said, "Thanks, Dare." She slowly grabbed her coat and walked off of the door. Darien smiled warmly as she slowly shut the door behind him. She got into the cab and drove off the estate.

Darien glanced at his phone and noticed a couple of text messages. He opened the messages and a disturbed look appeared on his face as he read one of them. He quickly left out of the mansion and hopped on his motorcycle placing his helmet on. He quickly sped off the estate.

Serena soon arrived at the club. She stood in a long line waiting to enter the club with the other club hoppers. She waited impatiently for Charisma to appear as she tapped her heel against the ground.

"Hey girlfriend!" She smiled when she turned around and saw Charisma happily walked towards her wearing a skin tight tiny black dress that left nothing to the imagination. She looked sexy as she strutted down the sidewalk in her stilettos flaunting her sexy body.

She quickly embraced Serena. Serena said excited, "I thought you bailed on me."

Charisma laughed then said pulling Serena out of the line, "Of course not love. You are my new favorite person in the world. Let's go inside."

Serena panicked as she was pulled away from her spot and said, "But there's a line."

Charisma said happily, "VIP baby."

Charisma walked towards the bouncer, who looked like he could be a bodybuilder or wrestler for the WWE. Charisma said sexy, "We're here for the Lorenzo Rodriguez party."

The bouncer looked at the list on the clipboard in his hand then said with a deep voice, "Alright ladies, you have to be 21 or older to enter this club. Let me see your IDs."

Serena looked like a deer in headlights with fear. She did not even think about an ID. Charisma simply smiled as two IDs magically appeared in her hand. She happily handed them to the bouncer. The bouncer thoroughly looked at the IDs then nodded with a mean mug on his face for them to go inside. Serena was stunned as Charisma handed her one of the IDs and dragged her inside. It was a picture of her looking slightly older with an early birth year. The IDs looked so real. Serena smiled at Charisma as she pulled her through the thick crowd thinking she was the coolest girl in the world.

Serena yelled to her in the packed club with loud music blasting, "I owe you."

Charisma smiled warmly at her then said, "You're cool, luv. Now, let's have some fun." She turned her head back around. With Charisma walking in front of her not looking back, Serena did not see the dark glow in Charisma's eyes as a sinful smile appeared on her face and her free hand formed the shape of a deadly daggers with her fingernails.


	7. Chapter Six The Pretender

Chapter Six: The Pretender

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or The Foo Fighters' The Pretender._

Hey, guys. Here is the next chapter.

As Charisma led an oblivious Serena into the women's bathroom, her path was blocked when Laz appeared before her. He smiled down at her as he was dressed comfortably in a black long sleeved crew cut shirt, black jeans, and black Chucks, "Hey beautiful!"

Charisma jumped as her eyes returned to normal. She smiled then said, "Hey Laz…"

He gave her the once over as his eyes roamed her body from her pretty feet to her pretty face. Charisma let go of Serena's hand and gave Laz a warm hug and said happily, "Happy birthday, love."

Serena smiled as they embraced a little longer than necessary. Charisma closed her eyes and inhaled his wonderful masculine scent. When Laz pulled back and said with amused eyes, "I must smell really good."

Charisma said huskily, "You're intoxicating." Serena and Laz looked at her strangely.

Serena said with an amused stare, "I am going to go over there." She pointed anywhere just to give herself an excuse the happy couple.

Laz smiled appreciatively at her and said, "Okay, we have an open bar tonight so drink whatever you like."

Serena smiled then said, "My kind of party. Happy Birthday."

Laz laughed then said, "Thanks, Serena."

Charisma stared at Serena and said knowing that her mission was to kill the princess, "Umm…I'll come with."

Serena stared at her friend like she was crazy. Charisma felt a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped tightly around her body pulling her back into a hard chest. She felt strangely as her heart beat rapidly. Her human emotions were in overdrive as she basked in his wonderful male scent closing her eyes and inhaling and exhaling deeply. She did not know what was wrong with her. Her eyes fluttered opened when she felt his soft lips lightly pressed against her soft neck and his closely shaved facial hair gently brushed against her soft skin. Her whole body became flustered.

Serena felt flustered looking at them. She pointed to something behind her and said backing away, "I'll be fine. I'll just be at the bar getting a drink. Go have fun." Charisma caught her emphasis on the word _fun_ and stared at Serena strangely.

Charisma watched as Serena disappeared in the crowd. When she turned around in his arms, she found that she was alone on a beach at nighttime. She looked up the starry sky and half-moon in the distance in the dark sky. She started to silver as a cool breeze brushed against her exposed skin. She folded her arms across her chest and rubbed her arms fiercely to get small warmth. She heard the sound of the oceans as small tidal waves formed on the cool windy night.

She noticed a shadowy figure walking towards her at a relaxed pace. He was wearing a hoodie, jeans, and dark shoes. Charisma could tell that he was tall with a lean muscular built underneath his hoodie and loose fitting jeans. His face was concealed due to the shadows of the hoodie. She could only see his strong jaw. He stopped a few feet away from her.

Charisma acted suspiciously, "Who are you?"

She saw a malice smile form on his lips then said, "Your murderer."

Charisma frowned then said in a strange voice, "I know the girl is dead. I killed her. I watched her die. Why do I feel like her? I have her emotions and memories. These human emotions are strange to me."

The shadowy man said with a commanding voice, "You are a humanoid, with all their weakness, desires, disappointments, emotions and the mortality of a human. You are still Charisma Grey just in a different body. A human body cannot function without a soul. When the soul leaves the body, it dies. All I did was take your soul out of your current body and placed it into one of my creation. The one thing that separates you from mankind is that you no longer have free will. That is what separates my creations from the humans of this world. I am your master and you are completely submissive to me. You follow my orders or die."

Charisma frowned then said, "My loyalty lies with Elena. I rather die a thousand deaths than portray my mistress."

The shadowy man said indifferently, "Charisma, there are worst things than death. Your soul belongs to me. If you betray me, then your soul will burn in hell for all eternity. One flick of my finger and I end your life."

Charisma stated firmly, "Then do your worst. I will not portray my mistress. I am Charisma Grey, a Lunarian. I was once one of the Queen's most trusted and highest ranking officials. Elena is now in charge, and I will not betray her so do your worse."

The shadowy man applauded her and laughed. Charisma stared confused at the man. He laughed and said, "That is why I chose you Charisma. Elena, Mason, Mina, Darien, and even Serena now trust and adore you. "Charisma looked shock at him.

The man said smirking at her shock, "Yes, Charisma. I know all of your names. Your identities are not a secret to me so get that shocked look off your face." Charisma's expression turned into a blank stare.

"See I am quite aware that back during the Silver Millennium, Queen Selenity trusted you more than anything as her trusted advisor and seer. You have the power of premonition. You prevented many attacks on Moon Kingdom and kept the Moon kingdom in power for such a long time. That is why Metacilla ambushed and killed you on that voyage you took to Mars. Your death was the omen for the end of the Silver Millennium and now, history repeats itself."

He laughed to himself then said, "I always wondered why Elena avoided my attacks. Why she was always just one step ahead of me? I did not realize she had a seer in the mix. That she reawaken Charisma. Now, that you are out of the picture, I will finally kill that bitch and gain absolute power."

Charisma said, "I will not let you harm them."

He smiled at her then said, "Do you want to know why I chose to keep you alive and not just killed you? Because unlike Mina, Darien, or Mason, you have something to lose."

Charisma gasped as she saw an image of Darien lying in a coffin. She covered her mouth with her hands in horror.

He said as she stared at the image, "This is what will happen if you betray me, Seer. This Earthling is very special to you. You were once lovers, and you ended things with him leaving him heartbroken and cynical of human women. You said that you feel nothing for him, but you still love him. He means a lot to you." He snapped his finger and the image disappeared.

Charisma's eyes became emotional and said, "We've been through a lot together. He is everything to me."

"Yet, even though he is falling for the princess, you still love him."

Charisma turned to the shadowy man with spiteful eyes and said, "My love for him is unselfish. I want him to be happy, and if this girl can undo the pain that life and I have cause him, the let it be. He deserves happiness after all that he has been through especially the lies he has been told his entire life." Charisma diverted her eyes to the ground as hot tears fell from them.

Charisma said spitefully, "Okay. You win." She looked up at him with angry eyes that were dried and red from crying. She asked conflicted and angrily, "What do you want me to do? I felt a strong urge to kill Serenity; even though Charisma wanted me to not kill her then you stopped me."

The shadowy man said, "Change of plans. I want the princess alive. I want you to spy instead on Elena and the rest of the McQueen clan for me. I want to know everything she is up to. My minions will arrive very soon. Until then, I want you to create an army here on Earth for me. When Elena asks you as always do you foresee any danger, you will lie to her this time and tell her no. She will remain here in this world where I will finally kill that Moon bitch once and for all. Make sure Elena does not leave this city."

Charisma asked him, "What about the princess?"

The shadowy figure said, "If the moon princess is not reawakened, then she is no threat to me." He hesitated then said, "For now. Elena is what I want."

Charisma asked, "And how am I supposed to report to you?"

"You don't. Charisma, you are from the feline lineage of the Lunarian species. Felines' eyes are windows to the soul. I can see everything that goes on through your eyes. Now, if you betray me, then I will kill your mortal love and allow his soul to burn in hell for all eternity thanks to the sins of his lover."

Charisma asked, "And what about me? Will I ever be free your control?"

He said, "If you do as I say, then I may think about giving you your free will again, but betray me little one, and both you and your lover will burn in hell for all eternity."

Charisma swallowed her saliva as the shadowy man turned away from her and then said, "I suggest you enjoy the rest of your night since that guy really likes you."

Charisma gasped when she saw that she was back in the club still in Laz's arms. He whispered in her eyes, "So do you want to dance?" She nodded. She turned around in his arms as he led her onto the dance floor.

Serena leaned against the bar facing the packed club. She had a drink in her hand and was slowly twirling the red stirrers in her drink absent mindedly. A pair of eyes watched her from across the room. A man saw the dizzy girl not paying attention to her drink. He walked towards her and took a strange substance out of his pocket. He walked towards her and discreetly slipped the substance in her drink without her being aware. She sighed in boredom as she watched Laz and Charisma having a good time dancing on the dance floor. No one had even approached her yet and asked her. She started to lift her glass in her hand to her mouth when it was quickly taken away from her and placed on the bar.

She heard a familiar male voice say, "You know bad things can happen when you don't pay attention to your drink at a club." She looked to her right and saw Miguel smiling down at her. He was wearing a light blue button down shirt, black blazer, and dark blue polo jeans with fresh white Jordans. He looked quite handsome and relaxed.

Serena smiled then said, "Hey, stranger."

Miguel said, "Hey to you too, so are you going to offer me that dance you promised for this sexy ensemble you are sporting tonight?" He gave her the once over with a smile admiringly what he saw before him.

She twirled around in front of him. When her back was turned to him, he glanced up to see the bouncer escorting the man and his two friends who tried to slip a roofie into Serena's drink out of the club. The bouncer made eye contact with him across the room and Miguel nodded with a stern expression on his face. When he looked back down, he smiled to meet her beautiful cornflower blue eyes.

He asked as he held out his hand, "May I have my dance now?"

Serena looked down at his hand then smiled and said accepting it, "Yes, you may." He smiled at her as he led her on the dance floor next to Laz and Charisma.

Darien arrived at Charisma's apartment. He glanced up and noticed and looked at her window. She usually kept the light on for him, but tonight her window was dark. He slowly walked up the stairs towards her apartment. He turned the door knob. It was locked. He glanced around him to see if anyone was watching him. When he saw he was alone, he touched the door knob. It started to glow golden. He heard a click. He turned the door knob and walked inside.

He walked through the dark apartment to Charisma's room. Everything was neat and in place. It was out of character for Charisma since Charisma always kept her room a little messy. Darien then sat in front of her computer and turned it on. He looked stunned when he saw the hardware was wiped clean. All the files that Charisma kept were gone. Something strange was going on.

He then saw Charisma's cell phone still on her Chester drawer. He knew that she was out with Serena tonight since she had called him earlier when he was freaking out about his whereabouts that she was going to look after the princess today and that they were going out tonight. Yet, why did she forget her phone and why did she leave him a strange text with a link to the lyrics of The Foo Fighters' The_ Pretender_.

He clicked on the phone. He saw that her password was on. He quickly unlocked the passcode and got access to her phone. He quickly scanned through her messages and saw several text messages from Serena asking about her whereabouts, her last text message was to Darien, and her last phone call was from him earlier that day. After Serena sent him that dismissive text about being engaged, he called Charisma. She informed him that Serena was with her, and that they were both fine and were going to a party, which they were currently at. Darien would have made an appearance at the party to check on Serena, but he knew that Charisma was more than capable to look after the brat.

Darien heard the front door opened. He knew it was her mom. Charisma always snuck in through her window at night. Darien shut down the computer then grabbed Charisma's cell phone and opened the window and leaped down. When he safely on the ground, he looked up. The window quickly closed and locked before the bedroom door of Charisma's room opened. Darien sped off on his bike.

During one particular song by Beyoncé, Charisma and Serena started dancing together forgetting the guys. Laz and Miguel laughed.

When the midnight hour approached, everyone in the club started dancing as the DJ announced Laz's birthday and everyone sung Happy Birthday to him as a cake with twenty-one candles was rolled on a trolley by another one of his friends to the center of the dance floor where he stood. Everyone cheered when he blew out his candles.

Around two in the morning, some of the group started to leave. Miguel and Serena laughed as they sat at the bar watching as their friends make out in a dark corner of the club. Serena stopped laughing and blushed when she saw the satisfied look on Charisma's face as she sat on Laz's lap and made out with him. Serena's eyes widen when she saw Laz hastily unbuckling his pants. Charisma groaned in ecstasy that was muffled by the sounds of the loud music in the club. Serena's face turned red as Charisma started to grind hard on Laz's lap as he looked at her with lustful eyes.

Serena asked stunned, "Are they…"

Miguel laughed then said, "Yup…"

Serena asked, "In a club?"

Miguel laughed then said, "Yup…"

Serena said completely flustered, "I should go… but I can't leave her."

Miguel said, "Don't worry. Charisma will be fine." He added slyly, "Plus, I don't think they are done for the night anyway."

Serena frowned at Miguel. He laughed as he got off the stool. He asked, "Come on…I'll call you a cab." Serena followed him out of the club.

They stood outside of the club talking about random things. Miguel saw that Serena was cold and took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders even as she protested. She simply gave up arguing with him and just thanked him.

When the cab finally pulled up to the curb, he took out a few bills from his wallet and instructed the driver to take the young lady home.

Serena thanked Miguel as she took out his jacket.

He said, "You're welcome."

Serena smiled then said, "I had fun tonight."

Miguel smiled then said, "Me too. Maybe we could hook up again sometime?"

Serena said, "That sounds cool."

Miguel smiled. He then leaned towards her. Serena's eyes widen and her heart pounded rapidly against her chest. Was he going to kiss her? Was he going to give her her first kiss? Serena smiled when he placed a light kiss on her cheek.

When he leaned back, he said, "Have a good night, princess." She smiled as she got into the cab as he closed the cab door for her. She smiled as she looked through the window at a smiling Miguel. He had his jacket tossed over one side of his shoulder and other his hand in his jean's pocket. He waved bye to her. She waved back as the cab drove off.

Laz led Charisma to the back on the club. Charisma laughed as a horny Laz pushed her against the wall in an alley behind the club.

He said huskily as he pressed his body against her, "I want you so bad. I can't get enough of you, tonight."

Charisma smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard on the mouth. Charisma wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed. She threw back her head and moaned in ecstasy as he started to kiss her neck. He roughly pulled down her dress until her breasts jiggled in front of him. She moaned his name as he started to lick and suck her breasts hungrily. He quickly pulled up her dress until her ass and panties were exposed in the cold night air. She gasped when he ripped off her panties. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and whipped out his rock hard erection. She cried out in joy and pain as he roughly lifted her up and thrust his erection inside of her. She bounced fast up and down on him as he thrust fast and hard inside of her. He started to curse underneath his breath. He called out her name and powerful orgasm ripped through his body as he came inside of her. He felt limp as he rested his exhausted and drenched head on her shoulders.

He laughed then said out of breath, "This has to be the best birthday ever."

Charisma smiled at him then said, "Too bad, it shall your last." His eyes' widen when her fingernails turned into vines and thrust into Laz's back and winced in pain. He tried to pull away from her but the vines were too powerful and pulled him back towards her as one of the vines roughly pushed his head towards her until she roughly kissed him on the mouth until her dark essences flowed through his body. His eyes started to lose their shine and turned dark as the vines formed a large cocoon around them. When the cocoon disappeared, Charisma released Laz from her kiss. Her eyes turned dark as she stared into his dark eyes. A wicked grin appeared on his face. She smiled as they started to kiss again. She smiled as he started to leave wet kisses all over her body again.

When Miguel walked back inside the club, he saw that Charisma and Laz were gone. He scratched his head even though he knew he was going to tell Laz that he was about to leave. When he turned around, he saw Charisma and Laz in front of him. Their clothes looked neat and unruffled. Laz had his arm around Charisma's waist.

Charisma asked nonchalant, "Where's Serenity?"

Miguel said with a laugh, "She freaked out at your raunchy display of public affection and left like a half an hour ago like I am about to now."

Charisma asked tilting her head, "Before you go, could you help Laz and me with something? It's out back."

Miguel shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure." He followed them out back as Laz and Charisma's eyes turned dark with knowing expressions.

Darien glanced at the digital clock on the wall that read three thirty in the morning. He sat at his computer desk with the desk lamp on and another cup of hot black coffee that he had just poured at the edge of the desk on a coaster. He was in a white beater and basketball shorts. He was at home in his apartment of the East Bank. He yawned as he spent the last few hours searching through Charisma's phone and finding nothing besides the text messages. He lifted his coffee mug and took a sip of his strong black coffee. He sighed as looked at the screen on his laptop with the lyrics of Foo Fighters' T_he Pretender_ on the screen. He knew that Charisma was trying to tell him something but he could not put his finger on what it was. He reread the lyrics to the song for the umpteenth time:

_"The Pretender" by the Foo Fighters_

_Keep you in the dark_

_You know they all pretend_

_Keep you in the dark_

_And so it all began_

_Send in your skeletons_

_Sing as their bones go marching in... again_

_The need you buried deep_

_The secrets that you keep are ever ready_

_Are you ready?_

_I'm finished making sense_

_Done pleading ignorance_

_That whole defense_

_Spinning infinity, boy_

_The wheel is spinning me_

_It's never-ending, never-ending_

_Same old story_

_[Chorus (x2):]_

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say I will never surrender?_

_In time or so I'm told_

_I'm just another soul for sale... oh, well_

_The page is out of print_

_We are not permanent_

_We're temporary, temporary_

_Same old story_

_[Chorus x2]_

_I'm the voice inside your head_

_You refuse to hear_

_I'm the face that you have to face_

_Mirrored in your stare_

_I'm what's left, I'm what's right_

_I'm the enemy_

_I'm the hand that will take you down_

_Bring you to your knees_

_So who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Keep you in the dark_

_You know they all pretend_

_[Chorus x2]_

_[x2]_

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_(Keep you in the dark)_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_(You know they all... pretend)_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say I will never surrender?_

_So who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

_Yeah, who are you?_

He groaned in exhausted as he slammed the phone on the desk. His eyes widen when the phone claimed a loose. As he rushed to put the phone together, he noticed a strange chip inside of the phone. It did not go with the design of the phone. Darien picked up the chip and placed it on the top of his digit finger. It looked like a small dot. Darien opened up his cd player for his laptop and slowly placed the chip in it. It expanded to the size of a small computer disk. He closed it. As it loaded, he saw a web camera with Charisma's face popped up.

Charisma looked at him with a worried expression as Darien looked stunned. Darien asked confused, "Charisma, what's going on?" He then looked at the top right corner and saw that the video was recorded a few days ago." Charisma was in her room dressed in pajamas with a sleepy look in her eyes and it was still daylight in the background.

Charisma smiled at him and said, "Hey, Dare. I got a vision in my dream that I will be killed tomorrow and used as a way to get to Elena and the princess. So more than likely I am probably dead. Major bummer! There is no point in me trying to escape since this enemy will find me whenever it wants and kill me. I cannot see his face since it is concealed from me. All I know is that he is a man with godlike powers. I see myself in these visions but I am not myself. It looks like me but it is not me if that makes any sense. I know the enemy is going to make it seem like I am alive and everything is normal, but that is a lie. You know me better than anyone else. I figured that it will probably search through all my things and erase my hard drive on my computer, so I went ahead and sent you a copy of all the research I have been working on for the last couple of years. It will explain many things to you."

Darien looked shocked at her mention of Elena.

Charisma smiled then said, "Don't be so shock, Darien. Don't trust her Elena. She has been lying to us since the day she took us in. She is lying about our past and that is probably why Mina left. Mina figured out the truth. Do not trust the others Darien either. I know you think I am nuts since Elena is like a mother to us, but when you received my notes you will see otherwise. She is just as ruthless as the enemy. I know you sense it too. That's why you have been so frustrated lately because a part of you knows deep down inside that Elena will never let us go free. Apart of you know you are not going to Harvard next year. She will not allow us to have a normal life. I think the enemy wants me to spy to Elena and keep her here in this city. I totally agree with him."

Charisma smiled at him with a wicked smile as Darien looked at her strangely.

Charisma said, "Don't be so shocked, darling. I know the enemy is going to try to attack her and destroy the whole world type of thing. I mean that would be a totally suck. What I mean is that Elena needs to stay in this city. If she gets inkling that the enemy knows our whereabouts, she is going to jet again with all of us in tow. We need to put an end to this battle for once and for all."

Darien muttered, "You're crazy, Charisma."

Charisma smiled then said, "I'm not crazy, Dare. Elena is not who she appears to be, and I know deep down inside of you, you know that. You know she will never release you from her control or allow you to have a normal life. The only way that we have a chance of freedom is if we end this battle right here and now. Darien all that talk about us being a servant to the crowd and not entitled to our own lives is complete and utter bullshit. You were right to stand up to Mason that night. The time is now for us to make a stand against the powerful beings and let them know that we are entitled to make own our choices."

Charisma sighed, "Before I die, I am going to reawakened Sailor Moon." Darien gasped at the screen. "If I failed or do not awakened her before I am killed, I need you to do it. All that talk that Mason and Elena told us about wanting Serenity to have normal lives is bologna and you and I know it. I don't know what Elena has up her sleeve for the princess, but I know we need to awaken Sailor Moon before Elena returns. In order to do this Darien, take the princess down to the moon chamber and recite the memory spell. I have to go now, but please Darien, believe me. Whatever you do, do not tell what you know to Elena. Good-bye Darien." The screen went black. His CD player drive magically opened and the disc disappeared as a small cloud of smoke surrounded it.

Darien leaned back in his chair and let out a deep sigh as he rested his head on the back of the chair and spun around it away from the scream. Charisma was dead. His Charisma was dead but there was a look-a –like on the streets resembling her. He could not tell Elena and the others about it since Charisma warned him not to trust them. She was right everyone even Seth were without doubt loyal to Elena and the royal crown. To go against Elena would be treason and would ultimately mean death. They would hunt him down until they murdered him for his betrayal to their Lady Elena. Out of all the things Charisma said in her video log, two things really bothered him. First, she wanted him to go against Elena's direct orders and awakened Sailor Moon. If Elena found out about that, she would kill him before he had a chance to explain. Secondly, Charisma told him that she knew she was going to die, and she treated it indifferently almost like a joke. Had her human life meant nothing to her? Had he meant nothing to her? She did not even tell him that she loved him or apologized for breaking his heart.

They came under Elena's care together. They were both orphans. They were everything to one another like friend, family, and eventually lover. They were each other's first love, kiss, and first time. They had a puppy love, and the day Elena separated them only two years ago when they were both fifteen was the hardest day of Darien's life. It was the first day he felt a smidge of resentment for the woman he loved as a mother. When Charisma returned the following year, it was as if she was indifferent. He wondered if Elena had done something to him. They were in the west wing of the house finally alone after not speaking to each other's for weeks. He was angry at her for indifference towards him. In a fit of rage as they argued with each other, he yelled out that he loved her. They were stunned because it was the first time that he had ever said other those words to anyone. He stupidly thought that those three little words were like a magic rope that she would instantly run into his arms and admit that she was sorry for hurting him and that she loved him too. Yet, she did not say that. She simply told him with the coldest eyes he ever seen that what they shared meant nothing to her and that she never loved him. He was nothing more than a distraction to her until she found something better and that he was just another notch on her belt. She told him that she had many lovers since. She then walked away from him leaving him hurt and on the verge of tears. He promised himself that he would never wear his heart on his sleeve again and never fall in love again.

From that day forward, he loathed the female sex. He never told them that he loved them or cared for them. Hell, he was not even in a real relationship with Rebecca. She thought they were, and he made sure that she was believed they were. When she started going around telling everyone that he was her boyfriend, he went with it out of convenience. He kept her around for two reasons. One, she was great in bed. Second, he suspected she knew things about the McQueen family that she should not.

Mina told him once that she let it slipped that they were not really brother and sister. He wondered what else did Mina confided in Rebecca since they were inseparable at one time. What Rebecca did not know or did not want to admit out loud was that Darien slept around with numerous women including some of her friends. Darien despised them all. They did not care about him. They liked him because of his looks and he was a great fuck in bed. They liked him because they thought he was a rich boy when he really was not. They all tried to tame him, and he enjoyed letting them think they could, but he had a limited use for women. Besides a good fuck every once in a while, he had no use for them.

He turned back around in the chair. He opened up his top drawer of the desk. He took out a picture of him and Charisma at Disneyworld when they were thirteen-years-old.

They were cheesing hard for the camera as they stood on both sides of Mickey Mouse. Charisma wanted to go to Disneyworld for her birthday. Mina and Darien thought she was crazy. However, Mina had finally mastered her teleportation power. She teleported the three of them to Disneyworld and left them alone to go on a ride since she knew that Darien and Charisma liked it each other but were too scared to admit their feelings for one another. Even though Darien wanted to be angry at Charisma as he stared at that picture, he smirked because it was a good memory. After that picture, Charisma gave Darien their first kiss. They both were red after their kiss then Charisma's face turned green and she puked all over his brand new Jordans.

Darien rolled his eyes and placed the photograph back in his drawer. He said to himself, "Charisma, did you ever really love me or are you just a beautiful liar? Even in death, you did not have the decency to give me closure. Like the coward you are, you wait until after your death to tell me this, when it could have been prevented. When did you become such a martyr?" He logged off his computer and walked into his bed. He lied down in his king sized bed and looked at the ceiling with one arm folded behind his pillow and the other underneath the drawstring of his shorts. He sighed then turned to his red. He saw an image of Charisma smiling at him. She was naked underneath his covers. She rested her hands on his pillow with her hands tucked underneath. He remembered the image of her lying happily in their bed after their lovemaking. It was in January on her seventeenth birthday, Charisma had just come back from vacation from distant friends in Sudan. She came to his apartment the night after they returned to New Orleans a little tipsy. He had an irritated look on his face and was about to reprimand her for disturbing him late at night. However before he could tell her off, she assaulted his lips and quickly knocked through all his defenses. She rocked his world that night after making love to him three times. When he tried to speak, she silenced him with her mouth. At two o'clock in the morning, they were exhausted. He smiled at her for the first time since their big fight as she lied on her side at peace and simply smiling at him.

Darien said gently still lost in the memory, "If those are your dying wishes Charisma, then so be it." Then when he reached out to her as he reached out to her later that morning nine months ago, she was gone. He looked back at the ceiling and sighed.


	8. Chapter Seven The Last Day

Chapter Seven: The Last Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon._

Serena smiled as she slept peacefully in her bed remembering last night when Miguel gave her a light kiss on her cheek and waved good-bye to her as she drove away in the taxi cab. It was such a fun night. It was the best night she had in a long time since her parents died. As her eyes slowly opened, she smiling as she looked at the white ceiling above her. The warm sun was radiant on her body. There was cool breeze blowing throughout the room and she could hear the birds chirping happily outside. It was starting out to be a great Saturday morning.

She turned her head prepared to roll out of bed. She was dumbfounded at the sight she saw across her room. In a chair across the room, she saw Darien fast asleep using his leather jacket as a light cover over his body. He looked somewhat uncomfortable. Serena figured as she sat up in bed and brought her knees to her chest that Darien was going to have a stiff neck when he woke up.

She had no idea why Darien would be in her room when he had a nice apartment across town.

Serena looked up when she heard a knock on her door. Before she could answer, Anna opened the door and walked in the room with a tray of orange juice and breakfast for Serena.

She smiled when she looked the sight of Darien sleeping in the uncomfortable chair in a house that had dozen of rooms he could have slept in.

Serena looked at Anna weirdly who acted unfazed by the sight and simply placed the tray on the nightstand next to Serena's bed.

Serena whispered to Anna, "So that is your reaction to catching a guy sleeping in my room?" Her cheeks blushed as an image of her making out with Miguel in her bed popped into her mind.

Anna arched her eyebrow and said firmly, "I think not young lady. I just think that it is nice that he watches over you even when you are safe at home."

Serena stared at Darien still sleeping then replied, "But he doesn't like me. He thinks of me as an irritating little bratty sister. He always has an annoyed look on his face when he sees me. How much do you guys pay him to babysit me anyway?"

"Not enough." Anna and Serena turned their eyes to the seductive sound across the room. Darien groaned as he slowly awakened sleeping in the chair. He yawned and stretched a little and like Serena suspected his neck was stiff.

Anna smiled then said, "I'll see you downstairs, and I won't mention this to Mr. and Mrs. Williams. I doubt they will have the same reaction."

Darien said as he nursed his stiff neck, "Thanks Anna. You're the best."

Anna said, "There's enough food here for the both of you. " Serena glanced at the tray and noticed there was a cup of steaming coffee on the tray also.

Anna left out of the room.

Serena asked playfully, "So does that mean it will be cool to have boys in my room?"

Darien snapped, "Absolutely not, retard!"

Serena frowned at him and said, "I am not retarded, jerk." She stuck her tongue at her. Darien smiled on the inside as he looked at her with an annoyed expression. Serena could see the smile in his eyes.

He walked over towards her and sat on the edge of the bed.

Serena saw him still nursing his neck and asked, "You want me to massage it for you."

Darien snorted then said as he took a sip of the hot coffee, "No thanks, Meatball Head. To be honest, the idea of your arms touching my body anywhere scares the shit out of me." Serena quickly hit him causing him to laugh.

Darien placed the coffee back on the tray as Serena said, "Offer withdrawn. I've always used to massage my dad's neck and shoulders when he got off from work. He said I had the magic touch."

Darien stared at her for a moment then said, "Nah, you might try to choke me." He tried to turn his neck but it was painful and he winced in pain.

Before he could protest, he found Serena behind his back massaging his neck and shoulders. At her touch, he moaned as he closed his eyes. It was like her touch instantly melted the pain away. Serena smiled as he seemed to instantly relax at her touch and all the tension she felt in his body started to go away.

She leaned over as her long blonde hair brushed against his broad shoulder and whispered in his ear, "How does it feel, Darien?"

He moaned in liking, "Wonderful." She smiled as she leaned back and continued to massage him. After ten minutes of hearing Darien moaned in pleasure, she released him and lied back on bed and started to eat some of the now lukewarm breakfast of buttermilk biscuits, smoked sausage, bacon, and scrambled eggs.  
When Darien opened his eyes, the pain his neck was gone and his body felt so relaxed. It amazed him that her simply massaging his neck and shoulders was better than most of his sexual encounters. Daddy was right. She did have a magic touch. When his mind started to wander to other areas, he looked at pink pajamas with fluffy bunnies all over and the thought quickly left his mind.

They ate breakfast in bed with Serena lying on her side and Darien sitting on the bed next to her laughing and joking as Serena flipped on the television and started watching Saturday morning cartoons. It was approaching one in the afternoon and the final cartoon of the morning was on.

Serena asked, "Darien, why did you spend the night in my room?"

Darien said watching the cartoon with no particular interest, "I could not sleep. I guess you can say I was haunting by my ex-girlfriend last night."

Serena asked concerned, "What do you mean?" As Darien began to talk about his ex-girlfriend, Serena's mind began to wander back to yesterday.

It seemed spending time with Charisma Grey yesterday and meeting Miguel Rodriguez cured Serena of her massive crush on Darien Shields. She realized that Darien was not into her. He cared about her, but he had a type and she was not it. She realized that Darien was not the only guy in the world. And when she took away her physical attractiveness for him, she realized that he was still a pretty good guy. She came to the conclusion last night before she went to bed that she was going to try to be Darien's friend instead of worrying about being his girlfriend. She may not have been Darien's type, but she was someone's type. Her primary example was Miguel Rodriguez. She smiled when she thought about him. She hoped he would call her tonight.

Even though she really wanted to call him since they had exchanged numbers while they were eating lunch at the mall, Charisma quickly talked her out of it as they left the mall when she mentioned it to her. Charisma told her to never call a guy. Charisma explained to her that men liked to be the hunters, and to think of women as their prey. Let the guy pursue you and not the other way around. If he is not interested in you, then move on to the next guy. There are plenty of guys out there. Yesterday taught her that.

The sound of finger snapping broke her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Darien's hand waving in front of her face.

He said, "Earth to Meatball Head. Please return back to Planet Earth." She playfully punched him. He laughed then said cynically, "You are a great listener."

Serena frowned at him and said, "You are starting to get on my nerves."

Darien laughed then said, "Go out with me today."

Serena's heart skipped a beat as she looked at his dreamy blue eyes on his handsome face smiling at her. He really meant it. There was not a trace of cynicism in his voice. This was weird. The moment she stopped thinking of him like that, he was showing interest in her. Wasn't that something?

Seeing that Serena was speechless, Darien said, "I am going to go tell Sammy to get dressed and the three of us could hang out today. I want to show you the town today." He patted her shoulder and said, "See you in a little bit. I am going to go take a hot shower and get ready. Meet you downstairs in a half an hour." Serena was speechless and Darien had already left out of the room. She was very confused.

Charisma walked out of the shower of her bathroom in her apartment. She had a big towel wrapped around her waist and her hair was wet and clinging to her body. She smiled when she saw Laz asleep and naked lying in her bed with the thin sheet only covering his private area. She smiled as she remembered the amazing and animalistic sex they had last night. He was great in bed and Charisma decided to turn him into her sex slave. Charisma gasped when she felt herself being pressed against the wall and the towel being ripped off her body. She groaned feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her as she felt the length of Laz rocked hard body being pressed against her naked flesh. She could not decide whether she was turned on or scared as felt one of his hands around her neck.

He caressed her thigh and said whispering in her ear in a deep shadowy voice, "Hello again, Charisma."

Charisma gasped when she realized it was the voice of the shadowy man. He had somehow inhabited Laz's body. She asked, "What's going on?"

Laz said, "Your boy toy is dead, Charisma. He is one of my minions now and that means I can hop into any one of my minions' bodies if I like. Unlike you, their souls did not inhabit another body so they are basically soulless creatures that do my bidding whenever I like." His hand started to caress her inner thigh causing her to moan. As she tried to fight her desire for him, his grip on her neck tightened.

Laz smirked then said, "Stop fighting it Charisma. You know you want me. I can read your thoughts remember."

Charisma answered angrily, "What do you want?"

Laz smiled then said, "Besides fucking your brains out like you did lover boy last night, I have an assignment for you." He pulled away from her. Charisma gasped to catch her breath as he turned away from her. She turned around and quickly grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body.

Laz sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her then said, "Still modest after I saw that lovely body of yours."

Charisma arched at an eyebrow at him and asked again, "What do you want?"

Laz asked, "Is that any way to talk to your master, young lady?"

Charisma yelled outrageous, "Why you son of a -"

Before she knew it, she was lying naked on the bed with his body on top of hers. She breathed heavily as he caressed the side of her face with the back of his hand.

Laz said as he relished the feel of her naked flesh against him, "Don't disrespect me, wrench." For some strange reason, that phrase seemed familiar to Charisma.

Laz said, "I am your master. As easily as I created you, I can destroy you."

Charisma snapped, "Then do so. I do not want this."

Laz said, "You have no choice. You either do what I say or you can say good-bye to lover boy."

Charisma hesitated as she thought about Darien not noticing his dislike as he mentioned _lover boy_.

She sighed, "What is it that you want…milord?" He smiled as she mentioned _milord_.

Laz smiled as he fondled with her breast and said, "Good girl. I know you don't mean it, and you might as rid yourself of that thought of killing me, I can read your thoughts."

Charisma smirked then said, "I know you can." She slid her leg upwards and asked, "Can you read this?" As she was about to kick him in the groin, he quickly grabbed her legs and pulled them apart until their private parts touched causing them both to groan.

Laz said, "Stupid wench, I know what you're thinking before it enters your mind. I control everything about you." He felt himself becoming aroused in the human's body and started to slowly grind himself against her as she looked at him with hateful and lustful eyes.

Laz laughed then said, "It is amazing that you are determined to control your attraction to me when I know you want me. I can feel your desire for me rising in your body."

Charisma asked, "So are you going to screw me or bored me to death? Since you control me, you know I feel no real pleasure from it, either way."

Laz frowned at her and said, "Wench!" She screamed when she felt like thousands of lightning bolts were striking her body for a few seconds.

Laz said angrily, "Don't ever disrespect me again, whore. You belong to me, and I want no other human man to touch you like this man did last night. If they do, I will kill your human lover in a heartbeat. Do you understand me, whore?"

Charisma could feel his rage seeping through Laz's body. Charisma nodded.

Laz calmed down then said, "When I have you slut, it will not be in a mortal's body."

Charisma nodded.

Laz said as his hand travelled downwards. Charisma gasped as her body arched as she found him caressing her between her legs. He watched her reaction then leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I know that you knew I was going to kill you beforehand. Why you chose not to fight me, I do not know. That part you kept hidden from me. However, I do know that you planning to reawakened Sailor Moon tonight. I strongly suspect that your lover boy is going to try and fulfill your wishes. That cannot happen. Stop him or I will have lover boy killed by your hands. Is that understood, slut?"

Charisma's eyes opened. She jumped up in bed. She was dressed in a tank top and jeans. She looked other to her right and did not see Laz's body. She looked confused then realized that she was dreaming. Laz and Miguel went back to their dorm room after they left the club.

She had a determined look on her face as she remembered what the shadowy man said about killing Darien. She jumped out of bed and raced out of her room.

Serena sat in the passenger seat as she watched Darien from the corner of her eye driving his car as Sammy sat happily in the back. She was wearing a long-sleeved blouse and flare jeans with sneakers with her hair in her traditional two pigtails.

Darien glanced over at her looking handsome in long sleeve v neck sweater and jeans. He asked with an amused expression, "Why do you keep your hair in that silly hairstyle?"

Serena turned to him and said, "Because I like who I am." She turned back away from him. He simply pondered on what she said until Sammy said excitedly, "Dare, this car is awesome."

Darien chuckled, "I know. I love this baby."

Sammy said excitedly, "When I grow up, I am definitely getting a car like this."

Sammy asked, "So how fast does it go?" Serena rolled her eyes as she listened to Darien and Sammy bonded over the car. She turned away from them and looked up at the beautiful horizon where the sky and the Mississippi River met as they drove along the interstate.

"So what are we doing today?" She turned her head as she saw Darien staring at her awaiting her answer.

She shrugged her shoulders then said nonchalant, "Surprise me." He smiled at her then turned back to the highway.

The three of them spent the day sightseeing. For their first stop, Darien took them to the Audubon Zoo where he watched amused as Serena and Sammy watched the different animals with fascination. Then, he took them to the Audubon Aquarium of Americas where they were surrounded by over fifteen thousand sea creatures all around them even above their heads. Sammy was amazed when he saw the white alligators with their rugged blue eyes.

When Sammy approached the tank to see the five hundred pound alligator submerged from the water, Serena cringed causing Darien to smirk at her.

Sammy said amazed as he pressed his hands against the tank, "Wow! That is so awesome. I have never seen a white alligator before."

Darien smiled then said, "Yeah little man, there are only like eighteen of these white alligators in the world, and they were born in the swamps of Louisiana. Some people think they are albino because of their skin. Actually in Cajun tradition, it is considered good luck to see one."

Sammy asked as he watched the white alligator lazily climbed on a log, "It's huge."

"Yup, five hundred pounds and over twenty-years-old."

Sammy excited turned to Darien and said, "I wish we could touch it."

Darien saw a curator walking a little way from them. He then said quickly, "Hey, I'll ask the curator if it is cool for us to touch it. We'll let Serena go first!" Sammy quickly nodded.

Serena quickly said outraged, "Are you kidding me? You two are nuts if you think I will ever touch that!" She pointed to alligator then simply yawned as Darien and Sammy laughed at her. Serena stood far away as one of the zoologist allowed Sammy and Darien to pet the baby sharks along with other visitors. Darien snapped a photograph of Serena looking fascinated as she watched a raft of penguins swim around the deep waters of the aquarium totally lost in the moment. He stared at her for a moment smiling as she looked so enchanting with her big blue eyes and heart shaped face staring at the penguins.

They walked into the gift shop and Sammy happily thanked Darien for buying him a two foot tall stuffed white alligator and a book on alligators. Sammy quickly became fascinated with the creature.

Serena snapped a photograph as Sammy and Darien posed for a picture with a guy dressed in a white alligator suit before they left out of the aquarium.

Charisma walked into one of the New Orleans police departments wearing a Saints baseball cap and reading glasses. She said as she walked up to the help desk. A female police officer approached her. She asked her, "How can I help you miss?"

Charisma pointed to something on the white behind the officer and said, "I think I know who he is." The female officer turned around and looked in shock when she looked at the cruel drawing that had of the masked vigilante that the media had dubbed Tuxedo Mask.

She turned to him and asked, "Are you sure, ma'am? We have been searching for him for months."

Charisma said, "I do." Charisma sighed dramatically then said, "I think he is my ex-boyfriend, Darien Shields."

Charisma soon found herself sitting in an interrogation room as a Detective Saint-Martin walked in with a brown manila folder in his hand. He was an attractive older man with salt and pepper grey hair and a thick salt and pepper mustache. He looked like he was in his mid-fifties to early sixties. He was about six feet tall with a powerful frame that was slowly diminishing due to age. Charisma looked into his light blue eyes that looked like that had lost their vibrancy over the years.

Charisma stared at the man as her eyes followed him as he sat down in front of her and smiled warmly at him.

Detective Saint-Martin said looking through the folder of the vigilante, "You said you know who the vigilante is. You think it's your ex-boyfriend, some high school kid named Darien Shields."

Charisma nodded. Charisma's eyes became watery as she continued, "I went to his apartment the other day you know to drop off our breakup box. You know the box that contains all the stuff that you gave him and he gave you…" The police officer quickly nodded. "So anyway he was not home today so I still had the key to his apartment."

Detective Saint-Martin interrupted, "A high school kid with his own apartment."

Charisma nodded then said looking the detective directly in the eyes, "Yeah, Darien has always been mature for his age. He is an orphan since he lost his parents in a car accident when he was little boy. He spent his youth in and out of orphanages drifting from one foster family to the next. When he was fifteen years old, he proved to the judge over his case that he was old enough and responsible to be on his own. He is extremely smart and he works part-time to help pay the bills. He even got accepted to attend Harvard University next fall." Charisma then sighed and said, "I went inside and was looking around and noticed that behind the closet in his bedroom. He has a secret compartment where he keeps tuxedos exactly like Tuxedo Mask. They have bullet holes and blood on some of them. Then he has a collection of roses that are like the dagger roses the vigilante throws and kills his victims with. On top of that, I saw a wall where he keeps clippings of any news articles written about Tuxedo Mask. I think it is him."

Charisma cried. "It has to be him. They are both around the same age, same race, same sexy body and those beautiful dark locks of his." Detective Saint-Martin cleared his throat.

Charisma giggled then said, "Sorry, he may be a jerk, but he is extremely hot. So can I get the reward money now? I am in major need of a shopping trip. There are these really cute Gucci shoes I am dying to get at the mall."

Detective Saint-Martin interrupted, "First, we have to prove that he is the vigilante. Then if you are right, you'll get the reward money."

Charisma smiled.

Detective Saint-Martin said, "Thank you, Miss Grey. I hope your statement leads us to his capture. With the exception of the roses and the testimony of the victims, he leaves no trace of evidence that he was there. The roses never have any fingerprints on them. There are never any fingerprints left at the crime scene. This guy is a masterful assassin. Honestly, if it wasn't for you, I think we would never have had a chance to catch him."

Charisma smiled then said, "Oh, You're welcome. Yet, you should try his apartment first and then if he is not there, you should definitely try the residence of Lady Elena McQueen."

Detective Saint-Martin asked flabbergasted, "Elena McQueen, she is one of the richest and well-known socialites in the world. Why in a world would a lowlife like him be associate with someone with as much class and influence as Elena McQueen?"

Charisma shrugged her shoulders then said with a cross expression, "Let's just say she has an attraction for collecting beautiful things, and Darien is quite the collection." Charisma stood up then said, "Well, I gave you enough information. Now, I have to get back to my life."

As Charisma walked out, Detective Saint-Martin said, "Thanks, Miss Grey. I'll send two officers to look into her claim right away."

When Charisma left out, Detective Saint-Martin said looking at the black and white photo of Tuxedo Mask, "Looks like it's your last day, Tuxedo Mask. No one is above the law."

Afterwards for dinner, Darien drove Sammy and Serena to a small restaurant on the West Bank of the city. It was a little hole in the wall restaurant called Mike's.

As Serena and Sammy followed Darien into the restaurant that looked small and shabby with a mixture of white and black New Orleans natives sat conversing amongst themselves. Darien found a small table for four in the corner. One of the seats was missing due to a patron from the table across from them borrowing the chair so that he could seat with his four other family members.

Serena froze for a moment. A part of her wanted to sit next to Darien, but she did not want to appear to desperate when she promised herself that she would no longer be attractive to him and he had a girlfriend. Yet, if she sat across from him next to Sammy, she would be stuck staring into those dreamy deep blue eyes of him all evening.

Her decision was made for her when she noticed that Sammy had taken the seat across from Darien and Darien and Sammy were looking at her as if she was insane. Serena blushed as she quickly sat next down next to Darien.

Darien shook his head at her and then said, "You are acting stranger than usually Meatball Head."

Serena snapped, "I told you never to call me that, jerk."

Darien quickly threw his hands up in surrender and said, "I'm sorry. It's a bad habit. No harm! Let's just have a nice dinner and not argue for once."

Serena took a deep breathe calming down then said, "Okay, Shields. You have a deal." Darien smiled at her then looked at the black waitress approaching them with menus. Serena watched as the waitress locked eyes with Darien. She looked at him confused then she smiled as she recognized him.

She said as she placed her hands on her hip, "Darien Shields, is that you?"

Darien looked at her confused then laughed nervously as he answered skeptically, "Hey, Cassandra…long time no see…"

She smirked at him then said with a Creole dialect that was fast, "I'm Charmaine. See Cassandra is my little sister who you hooked up with last Mardi Gras, gave her the best loving she ever had for three whole days, then dropped her like a hot potato when uppity bitch-side came along. My little sister was so sprung over you that she stalked you for like a month. She found out where you lived and bust all the windows off that sexy little convertible you drove. I'm just the big sister that you sweet talked into getting her little sister off you back since that restraining order you filed against Cass wasn't working. After I did that, we then hooked up in the hot tub at a Spring Break party after we had drunk way too many suicides. Yet, since the cops bust down the party that night, so you never fully finished thanking me for helping you out. However…." She rubbed her now obvious stomach that looked like she was at least five months pregnant. "Since my boo finally got his act together, and is putting it on so well I could cry, we'll never finish that thank you."

Serena looked at Darien amused. Darien turned red in embarrassment.

He asked amused, "So where's the Jasmine Sullivan wannabe now?"

Charmaine said, "Oh, she is totally over you. After she realized that you were an asshole, she got her act together and was able to find a great guy who treated her with the respect she deserves. She actually is currently studying aboard in Paris and then she is going to head out to Rhode Island since she got accepted in Brown University in the fall. _C'est tres bien_. "

Darien said, "_Vous suis contente_. Well, I am glad. That both of you are doing well."

Charmaine smiled at him. She looked down at Serena who met her eyes then said, "_Cher_, Sweetheart, whatever you do, do not fall in love with this one." She looked at Darien. "He ain't nothing but an unnecessary heartbreak." Serena nodded.

As Charmaine handed them the menus which they all accepted, she asked what they would each like. Darien argued a Bud light and Sammy and Serena ordered soda. Serena looked around as Jasmine Sullivan's single, "Bust Your Windows" started playing in the background.

Darien exhaled and said out loud, "For the love of God…"

When Charmaine left the table trying to stop from laughing, Serena started to shake hysterically on the verge of laughter.

Darien said not looking at her and scanning the menu even though he already knew his order, "Shut up Serena."

Serena laughed, "Sisters, huh?"

Darien said, "I was really in a bad place back then so drop it." When Serena heard the seriousness in his tone, she decided it was best not to tease him.

Sammy looked up and then asked confused, "What does sprung means?"

Darien and Serena looked at the confused boy in disbelief then burst in laughter as they turned towards each other and shared at warm moment as they smiled at each other. Serena's eyes widen when she saw the mischief in Darien's eyes.

Darien turned to Sammy and said, "Sammy, sprung is slang for how your sister feels about me especially when she first met me."

Sammy pondered on it for a moment then asked unsurely, "Oh like a lovesick fool who obsess about you day and night."

Serena turned a bright shade of red as Darien said happily, "Precisely, you got it."

When the waitress handed them their drinks, Serena and Sammy did not know what to order. Darien asked the waitress to order them the all you can eat seafood buffet. The waitress smiled then walked off.

Darien said excited, "Guys, this is one of the best seafood restaurants in town. They have the best boiled seafood in town. It so hot and well-seasoned, it'll have your eyes burning and nose running. You are going to love it."

Serena and Sammy stared as one another and laughed at Darien's comment. Their eyes widen when the Charmaine came back with a rolling crate of three large buckets of crabs, colossal shrimps, and red and juicy looking crawfish. The only utensils that she gave them looked like wide nut crackers.

Charmaine smiled at them and said, "Enjoy_. Tu bien mangѐ_. "

Darien smiled then said, "Merci, Charmaine." Charmaine smiled and walked off. Serena and Sammy was amazed the size of the food.

Darien stared at them then said, "Come on dig in."

Sammy asked amazed, "How do you eat them?"

Darien said, "You just peel them." He demonstrated how to eat the crawfish and shrimp by peeling back the tails and then he demonstrated how to eat the crabs by using the crab crackers to crack open the claws.

Darien said as he opened up at crab and the saw a layer of meat inside the center of the crab, "Whatever, you do. Do not eat these six pieces. It is the crab's dead and it is considered disrespectful. You eat the meat passed them." He pulled the layer back with the crab cracker and demonstrated the meat underneath. Serena and Sammy smiled then slowly dug in.

They were amazed at how good and spicy the seafood taste. It was so good and had a salty, tangy taste to quick. Serena and Sammy did not even care that some of the juice from the seafood was splashing on their clothes and the scent of the seafood lingered on them. They even started chewing on the heads and claws of the crawfish. As they ate, Charmaine came and constantly refilled their drinks since their eyes were become watery from the smell of the pepper and their noses were starting to run but the food was so good.

Serena said to Darien, "This is amazing. I have never tasted anything so good before."

Darien said, "I know. This is one of Louisiana's delicacies. There is no food in the world that tastes as good as Louisiana food especially in New Orleans."

Serena smiled at him as she peeled the tail of crawfish. The juice squirted in her eye. Serena dropped the crawfish back in the bucket then made the mistake of wiping her eye with the back of her hand that had the scent of the seafood on it. Her eyes started to burn and she closed them and opened them trying to get out the burning sensation.

Darien quickly turned to her and asked as he wiped his hands with the napkin, "Are you okay?"

Serena shook her head and said, "No, my eye is burning."

Darien dropped the napkin back on the table and placed his hands of both sides of her face. She stared at him as he examined her innocent face that was dominated by her large blue eyes. He pulled back her eye lids and skin underneath. He leaned forward and gently blew her eye with his cool breath as she simply stared at him trying not to shake uncomfortably from the scent of his breath on her body.

He then leaned back and let go of her eye. He asked worried, "Are you okay? Does it still hurt?" Serena shook her head. He smiled at her as he turned away from her and resumed eating. Serena stared at him for a second then resumed eating. Once they were stuffed from eating the seafood, Darien left Charmaine a tip that placed a big smile on her face. Serena smiled when she stood by the door with Sammy and observed as Darien still stood at the table embracing Charmaine. Serena could not hear what they were saying but they were smiling and laughing at each other. She kept a smile plastered on her face but inside she was green with jealousy at seeing Darien intimately embracing another woman that was not her. He touched her belly causing Charmaine to laugh. Then, he leaned forward and whispered something into her ear. Charmaine started to laugh. When he placed a light kiss on her cheek, Serena quickly turned her head. Darien then came over to them. He placed one hand on Sammy's shoulder and the other on the small of Serena's back causing her to stiffen. Darien noticed the change then whispered, "Are you okay, Serena?"

Serena nodded. The drive home was silent. As Sammy fell asleep on the back seat resting his sleeping her on the window, Serena and Darien sat in silence in the front. The top was up and it was starting to rain. There was no sound besides the rain and the windshield wipers swooshing back and forth.

Darien broke the silence then asked, "Did you have fun today?"

Serena smiled then said, "I did."

Darien said, "Then I am happy." Serena glanced at Darien. Something was off about him today. He was unusually friendly to her today and he was acting strangely like he was struggling with an internal battle to keep his cool demeanor. Serena wanted to ask him about it, but today went so well. She did not want to ruin it.

When they arrived back to her aunt's estate, Serena felt a sense of disappointment knowing that Darien was about to leave. She was stunned when Darien opened the door and picked up a sleeping Sammy in his arms.

The house had a dark and eerie feel to it. Serena asked as she closed the door, "Why does it seem so quietly?"

Darien answered as he walked up the stairs then said, "Because no one is at home."

Darien walked upstairs to the third floor to place Sammy on his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and took Sammy's shoes off before tucking him underneath the covers. Darien smiled as Sammy clung to his stuffed white alligator. Darien turned to the doorway and noticed that Serena was not there.

Serena still stood downstairs not wanting to move. She heard the doorbell ring. It was two police officers.

She opened the door and asked, "Can I help you?"

One of the police officer asked, "We're looking for Darien Shields?"

Serena asked suscpsiously, "What do you want with him?"

The other police officer asked in recognition, "Aren't you that young woman who was assaulted by a gang of hoodlums a few weeks ago?"

Serena nodded then said, "Yes officer. I am."

The first officer said, "Darien Shields is the prime suspect in the murdered of one of the men. What he did was very noble in saving your life, but no one takes the law into their own hands. We have strong evidence suggesting that he is the masked vigilante that has been wreaking havoc on the city for several months."

Serena said, "But the masked vigilante has been helping people especially you with ridding the city of the criminal lowlifes."

The first officer answered again, "Like I said, ma'am, no one has the right to take the law into their own hands."

The second officer asked, "So is he here or not, we already searched his apartment for him."

Serena shook her head and lied shakily, "No officers, he is not."

The first officer tilted his head and said, "Ma'am, you know you can go to jail for lying to an officer and harboring a fugitive of the law."

Serena said starting to close the door, "Good thing I am not American then. He is not here. Good night officers."

One of them quickly stopped her from shutting the door with her hand. Serena's eyes widen. The officer said, "I think you are lying. We have a warrant." He produced a paper in his hand. "To search the premise for the suspect, if he is here. You will be going to prison for a long time ma'am."

Serena gasped as they stepped into the house pushing her out of the way. Serena cried out, "You can't do that."

The other officer said closing the door behind her, "I think we can." Something was off with them.

Serena started to run. The first officer said in a robotic voice taking out his gun, "Stop or I will shoot."

The second officer said, "Oh, just shoot her, Rob."

The first officer said, "I like when they run first." He aimed the gun at a retreating Serena. He then pulled the trigger and fired.

Darien jumped at the sound of the gun. Sammy jumped up out of his sleep. He asked worried, "What's going on?" He looked around frantic and asked, "Where's Serena?"

Darien did not answer. He simply looked at a bookshelf and walked over to it. He pulled down a book and the bookshelf slid sideways revealing a secret passage. Darien said to Sammy, "Go hide. Don't make a noise or come out until I tell you to come out. I am going to go get your sister. Ok?" Sammy nodded. He ran into the secret passage. Darien placed the book back in place causing the bookshelf to cover the passage again. Darien walked out of the room and locked the door behind him. He walked to Mason's study and walked over to Mason's door as he heard the men echoing downstairs for him to come down. He opened up the top drawer. He saw a gun on top of the paperwork. He closed the door then walked over to the china cabinet and retrieved the bullets and loaded the gun. When it clicked, Darien closed the china cabinet back up and left out of the room.

Serena sat on the floor shaking uncontrollably as she bled to death on the floor. The bullet pierced the side of her body closed to her kidney. She looked at the grandfather clock that read ten minutes to midnight.

The second police officer said, "Come down Darien. Or the next bullet will be in her head." He placed his gun and aimed it towards Serena's head as she fought to stay alive on her floor. Serena saw a white light. She smiled when she heard the sound of her mother's voice again calling her name. Serena looked upwards and saw Darien sneaking up behind the police officer that held the gun at her head. She watched from upside down as Darien quickly wrapped his arm around the police officer's neck and snapped it effortless as the police officer quickly collapsed in Darien's arms. Darien quietly placed him on the floor.

Darien then knelt next to her placing his hand on her wound. He asked, "Are you okay, Serena?" She shook her head as she started to lose consciousness. Her eyes widen as she looked up and saw Darien's hand starting to glow over her wound. In a matter of seconds, she was healed. She quickly sat up. She lifted up her bloody blouse and saw no blood.

Serena asked, "How did you do that?"

Darien said looking ahead for the other officer, "Later." He took her hand and pulled her up to her feet with him.

Darien glanced at the clock then said, "We have to get you to moon chamber."

Serena asked confused, "What?" Darien did not answer her as he pulled them to the side and to hide against a wall with him.

He heard the police officer yelled as he held his gun in front of him, "Darien, come out or your little girlfriend is dead." The police officer glanced at hallway to see a puddle of blood where Serena was and his partner dead next to it. His eyes widen. He looked up as Darien step out with a stern face and the gun pointed towards his head with Serena behind him. The police officer looked at her with disbelief.

The police utter and said, "How in the hell…" Darien's eyes focus on the gun as the police officer placed his hand on the trigger. When he started to pull back the trigger, Darien fired the gun blowing a hole into the officer's head causing the officer to cringe collapsing next to his partner. Serena quickly turned her head.

Suddenly, Darien and Serena heard applause. Out of the shadows, Charisma came out of the shadows with a malice look on her face wearing dark eyeliner and leather corset and skin tight jeans and knee length black boots.

She laughed at Darien then said, "Oh, love. It looks like you are out of time." Darien glanced up at the clock to see it was a minute pass midnight. Serena looked at Charisma with confusion.

Darien glowered as he tightened his grip around Serena's waist. He said, "Nice delay, Charisma."

Charisma smiled then said, "I try. So now the moon princess cannot save the day. All is right with the world."

Serena asked confused, "Charisma…"

Charisma tilted her head to Serena then said, "Oh, I see you're confused. Let me explain."

Darien frowned at Charisma then said, "Don't…"

Charisma said, "See I worked for your aunt, Serena. Nothing we shared that day was real. I am not your friend. I am your enemy and the guy you have your hands on was my former boyfriend. We dated like for two years, and we were everything to each other, and I mean everything." Darien diverted his eyes to the ground. Serena lowered her eyes knowing that Charisma was telling the truth.

Charisma said, "The only reason that I was hanging out with you because Darien begged me to hang out with you so he could screw his current girlfriend. See you don't do it for him Serena. He prefers slutty girls."

Darien asked angrily as he looked up at Charisma, "Then maybe that was what you were?"

Charisma smiled at him, "Besides being something good to look at and a good fuck Darien, you were beneath me. That is why I left you. You were the bottom bitch until I found someone better. What we shared meant nothing. You were merely a distraction until I found something better."

Darien said angrily, "Fuck you, Charisma!"

Charisma smiled, "You already did, and you were great. I can have you anytime I want Darien, and you and I both know it. But you just don't do it for me anymore Darien."

Darien frowned at her for a moment then burst into laughter confusing Charisma and Serena.

Charisma asked, "What is so funny?"

Darien laughed, "I just finally realized how full of shit you are. You are like the mean girl in high school who thinks she is hot because she wears a push up bra. Yes, I was in love with you at one point. Yes, I cared about you at one point. Yes, I never turned down sex with my ex because you are amazing in bed. But I know that you still love me, Charisma. I may not know the reason behind the breakup or why you turned into a total bitch even before you died." Charisma grasped.

Darien said looking at Charisma, "Yeah, you kind of hated me so much that you sent me a video of you warning me about you before you died. How original!" He pulled Serena closer to his body. "If you hated me so much, then I would be dead instead of having this stupid conversation right now. Yes, I may be an asshole who love pussy and fucking shallow bitches like you, but do you honestly think I give a damn about what you or anyone else thinks about me?"

Charisma smirked then said, "Not really, but I thought I'll have one last conversation with you before you really hate me."

Darien asked, "For what?"

Sammy walked out of the shadows in a trance. Serena and Darien stared at him in shock. Serena started to tremble as Sammy walked in front of Charisma. She placed her hands on his shoulders.

Charisma looked at Darien with an innocent expression then said, "Come on, Darien. You really didn't think I would forget about the secret passages. I mean I grew up here too. That was kind of dumb of you."

Charisma looked at Serena with an evil smile. She said looking directly into Darien's eyes, "Sammy, why don't you tell Darien and your sister good-bye before I kill you."

Sammy said in a trance, "Good-bye Darien. Good-bye sis."

As Charisma was about to snap Sammy's neck, Serena yelled, "Don't do this…"

Charisma asked, "Do what Serena? Kill your little brother. Why should you have family? I mean you are practically taking away the only family I have." She glanced at Darien who looked piss off at her. "You haven't even fucked him yet, and you have him wrapped around your finger."

Darien yelled, "I will kill you…"

Charisma asked, "And the boy will be dead before you even made a move. It sucks being mortal when everyone around you has so much power. Doesn't it, Darien?"

Charisma started to tighten her grip on Sammy's neck, Darien said, "Fuck you, Charisma!"

Charisma rolled her eyes, "Again, with the f-word. How unoriginal. Such vulgar language for a child to hear. Let me take him out of the picture now."

Sammy stared directly into Serena's eyes. Even though he was being compelled, Serena still saw the fear hidden in his eyes. A tear started to roll down his cheek. It dripped to the ground.

Time started to slow down. As Charisma started to twist his neck, Serena stopped crying and being afraid as she locked eyes with Sammy.

He heard Serena's voice say in his mind, "Don't be afraid." His brown eyes smiled at her. The room started to shake.

Charisma stopped what she was doing and asked, "What's going on?"

Darien smirked, "She's awakening."

Charisma said confused, "That's impossible. It's past midnight. We're not in the moon chamber."

Darien smiled then said, "In all your diabolical planning, did you forget about daylight savings, moron?"

Darien shook his finger at her and said, "This house was built with relics of the moon chamber from the Silver Millennium. So in a sense, she is in the moon chamber, before midnight, on the full moon just like the prophecy said. And I think she is going to very piss with you when she's awaken especially after you tried to kill her little brother."

Charisma watched as the crescent moon appeared on Serena's forehead and white light surrounded and powerful winds started to blow throughout the entire room knocking things out of place. Charisma pushed Sammy away from her and ran towards the first door.

Darien's eyes started to glow golden. He said in cynical voice, "Leaving so soon. The party's just getting started." Charisma frowned at him as the door was bolted shut.

Sammy shook his head coming out of his trance. He looked in amazement as the white aura surrounded his sister. Her eyes turned white and her long hair floated upwards in the air above her. The winds started to surround her like a tornado. The full moon appeared larger over the house as its moonlight shone on her. Serena closed her eyes and held up her hands feeling her power returning to her body.

Charisma looked petrified as she tried to find a way out of the house. All the doors and windows were locked and unbreakable. She could not get out.

Serena opened her eyes and they were still white. She saw images of Charisma running through the house trying to find a way out. She screamed the scream of a siren. Sammy and Darien quickly covered their ears and closed their eyes. When they opened their eyes after the noise stopped, Serena was gone.

Charisma was at the kitchen door trying to exit the house. Charisma gasped when she sensed someone behind her.

She turned around and jumped when she saw Princess Sailor Moon staring at her with a cold and vengeful expression.

Her fuku was showier than her former fuku. She wore white boots with a red trimming at the top in an upwards v shape. Her skirt was blue with a lacy white petticoat underneath. On her chest she wore a large pink bow with a heart-shaped brooch in the center. The red gems on her odangos were pearl-trimmed and between them laid the pearl crown worn by Neo-Queen Serenity. On her left hand, she wore a moon ring.

Charisma said, "I am sorry, your majesty. I am…was one of your fellow subjects. I am Lunarian. Please don't kill me your majesty. I can help you…"

Charisma gasped when she suddenly felt Princess Sailor Moon's sword thrust through her stomach. Charisma gulped as blood gushed out of her mouth.

Princess Sailor Moon said impassively, "Your soul is free now."

Charisma sighed then said staring into Princess Sailor Moon's cold eyes, "Thank you, your grace. Forgive me for my sins. I could not control myself." A dark aura surrounded Charisma as her life essence left her body. Her body turned to dust and disappeared in nothing.

Princess Sailor Moon placed her sword back into her sub-pocket. As she walked back through the hallways to where she left Darien and Sammy, she detransformed. She looked at her blouse which still had the blood stain on it. She shook her head in frustration then looked up when she saw a light. When she walked into the room, she saw Darien and Sammy staring at someone.

When Serena walked into the room and stood next to Darien, she saw Mason, Mr. and Mrs. Williams, and Anna staring at two women in shock. She saw a girl with a white long blonde hair like hers with a big red bow in the back of her head and then she saw the back of an older woman wearing a tailored designer light blue two piece suit with matching heels. She had her hair up into a flawless braided bun up do.

Suddenly everyone turned to her once they were aware of Serena's presence. Darien looked down at Serena. She locked eyes with him. She felt a jolt of energy rising in her body. She looked down and saw that Darien was holding her hands with a worried look on his face that he quickly hid with an emotionless façade.

As the two women turned towards them, the younger girl looked a lot like Serena except her blonde hair was paler. She was wearing a dark blue wrapped dress and heels. Serena figured that she was her cousin Mina. Then, she looked at the older woman who was so beautiful and elegant that looked such much like her….Could it be her? She looked identical to Queen Serenity.

Serena asked emotional, "Mother?"

The woman smiled at her and then said with a warm smile with an enchanting voice, "No, darling. I am not your mother. I am her twin sister, Elena. This is my daughter and your cousin, Mina." She glanced at Mina who simply smiled at Serena. Elena turned back to Serena then added warmly, "It's nice to see you again, my darling niece. It's been ages since I last seen you." Serena gasped covering her mouth in disbelief. She was speechless.


	9. Chapter Eight Dark Secrets

Chapter Eight: Dark Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and liked my story. _LoveInTheBattleField_, great April Fools' Day prank! Okay, since it's been a while, I am going to give you a two for one deal. Hope you enjoy!

It was a cool night in the Melting Pot and Serena was in Charisma's room searching through her belongings in Charisma's bedroom back at her apartment. She had a duffle bag set on Charisma's bed opened as she tossed some of Charisma's things in the bag. She heard the front door open and closed. Serena froze in her steps figuring it was Charisma's mom coming home from work.

She heard a woman's voice called Charisma's name. Serena started to panic as the door knob started to twist as the door slowly opened. Serena quickly zipped the duffle bag and climbed out of the window.

When she jumped down, she saw Darien sitting on his motorcycle with a black helmet on. He turned to her as he held out a helmet for her, "Did you get everything?"

Serena nodded as she placed the duffle bag's strap across her chest. She then took the helmet and placed it on. She got on the motorcycle and wrapped her arms tightly around Darien's waist. He zoomed off on the motorcycle causing a cloud of smoke.

Once the cloud of smoke cleared, the hooded man stood staring at him. In an instant, he disappeared.

Serena and Darien stopped downtown and ordered to slices of pizza from pizza shop called D'Angelos. As they came out of the pizza shop eating the extra-large slices of pepperoni pizza, Darien asked between bites, "Are you ready to go home?"

Serena said changing the subject, "Darien, have you ever seen Charisma's mom?"

Darien hesitated then turned to her and asked, "Why do you ask?"

Serena sighed then said, "Because I thought I was going to get caught by her but I escaped before she saw me. I don't know… something just seemed odd. That's all."

Before Darien could answer, they heard a gunshot and screams. People started to run passed them in the opposite direction of the gunshot.

Darien and Serena quickly glanced at each other. Darien saw the worried look in Serena's eyes.

Darien gave her a stern look and then shook his head saying, "We cannot get involve in human matters. "

Serena asked angrily, "Why?"

Darien said as people brushed passed them, "Because those are the rules. We deal with supernatural events and saving the world from the apocalypse every blue moon not mankind's self-made destruction. We cannot play god and tip the balance between good and evil. It is not our place to get involved in mere mortal matters. It is not own responsibility."

Serena said angrily, "You killed a man Darien to save my life. You are already involved." Serena ran off. Darien sighed discarding his pizza in a nearby trash bin and ran after her.

Someone hidden in the shadows gasped in the shock.

When they arrived at the scene, Serena stopped when she saw a woman crying hysterically over the unconscious body of her son that looked no other than Sammy. She cried hysterically as she held her son's numb body in her arms, "Not again Lord. Not again Lord!"

Serena saw the culprits running away. She frowned and ran after them into a dark alley.

Darien arrived to find the woman crying over her a little body who has a puddle of blood seeping from his side.

The woman cried grabbing his hands and begged, "Please please save him. He's my little boy." Darien's eyes became emotional as he stared down at the grieving mother. The boy had dark hair like him. His eyes were closed like he was sleeping. The mother was a pretty woman in her forties with long messy brown hair with streaks of silver in this. She had green eyes and hardly any wrinkles on her face even though Darien could tell she experienced great pain in her life.

She begged him as she cried on her knees and said, "Please, young man, save him."

Darien said unsure, "I cannot. It is forbidden."

The woman cried, "I beg of you. If you can save him, please save him. I love him so much. I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

Darien locked eyes with the grieving mother for a moment and felt something weird shoot through his body as they stared at one another. He cursed under his breath. He quickly got on his knees.

He lifted up the boy's bloody shirt and saw that he was bleeding profusely through his side. The bullet had stuck a major body organ. Darien held his hand over the wound as the mother watched him intently. His eyes started to glow golden.

She looked in amazement as the bullet slowly came out of her son's body. The bullet came to Darien's hand and Darien sat the bullet down next to him. He then placed his hand over the boy's wound again. The mother's mouth gasped as she saw the wound slowly stopped bleeding. The wound closed up until it was not there anymore. The only proof that her son had gotten shot was the blood on his shirt.

The little boy started to come to. The mother turned her attention from Darien to her son. She cried happily, "Hunter…." Darien smiled as the mother embraced her son.

The boy slowly started to open his eyes. The mother rejoiced and said looking up at the sky, "It's a miracle. Thank you Lord for sending this angel of mercy to us." When she looked down, Darien had disappeared. She searched the crowd for him but she did not see him.

The police sirens and cars completely surrounded them. Her son was still weak as he lied in her arms.

Detective Saint-Martin hopped out of one of the police cruisers. He was stunned when he saw his wife with their son's weak body in her arms.

He quickly raced to them and knelt down next to her. He asked concerned, "What happened?"

Helen said, "Someone shot off a gun and the bullet struck Hunter. He was dying when this teenaged boy healed him."

Detective Saint-Martin looked at her skeptically then asked, "What do you mean?"

Helen said almost mystified, "His eyes glowed golden and he used some form of telekinesis to remove the bullet and heal Hunter's body."

Detective Saint-Martin smiled at his wife as he gently caressed her cheek and said, "Darling, you are frantic. You are making no sense." Gunfire went off a distant away from the police officers.

Detective Saint-Martin directed one of his fellow officers, "Thibodeaux, stay with my wife and son until the paramedics arrived to check them out." A slim police officer nodded. "Jones and Ross come with me." The two other police officers took out their guns and followed Detective Saint-Martin and he rose pulling out his gun as they raced towards the gun fired.

Tuxedo Mask fought hand to hand combat with one of the culprits as Princess Sailor Moon avoided the gun fired of the two of gunmen. Princess Sailor Moon raced against the wall running sideways across the wall as they continued to fire off their guns until they were out of bullets. Their eyes widen behind their masks as they clicked their empty guns at her before throwing them at her. She easily dodged them as she slowly walked towards the criminals.

One of the men saw that Tuxedo Mask was still fighting off their accomplice. He turned to the gunmen next to him and said, "She is only a skinny twit. We can take her."

The other gun asked skeptically, "You sure?" She slowly walked towards them and gave them a malice smile. They raced towards her and she engaged in hand to hand combat. In one final punch, Tuxedo Mask knocked out the masked man he was fighting. Out of breath, he turned to see Princess Sailor Moon effortlessly kicking the butts of the two other masked men. He smiled as he leaned against the wall in a cool pose with his back against the wall, his arms folded across his chest, and his legs across at the ankles.

Princess Sailor Moon back kicked one of the masked men hard into a brick wall causing some of the bricks' residue to come down. She then flipped the other over with one hand until he landed on his back unconscious.

As she caught her breath, Princess Sailor Moon smiled proudly at herself as she turned to Tuxedo Mask. She said happily and giddy as she raced towards him, "I did it. I fought my first battle."

Tuxedo Mask smiled at her then said, "Good job." He then asked her in authoritative playful voice, "Now that you proved that you can defend yourself, are we off this looking for trouble path?"

Princess Sailor Moon smiled then said, "Yes, I think I finally proved to myself that I can kick ass."

Tuxedo Mask shook his head and said playfully, "Women!"

Princess Sailor Moon arched an eyebrow at him. His eyes widen when he heard foot movement closed to them. Detective Saint-Martin quickly raced around the corner and shouted holding out his gun, "NOPD freeze!" He froze as he pointed his gun at the masked vigilante and the startled eyes of a girl dressed in a short sailor costume. He locked eyes with the masked vigilante. For the first time in eight months, he finally was face to face with the criminal who had become his obsession for almost over a year. The girl looked like a teenaged girl and this Tuxedo Mask character looked like a young man in his late teens early twenties with a lean well-built physique. He was about six foot one with black hair. The Tuxedo Mask's character simply stared at him as his grip tightened around the young lady's waist. He was only a kid. The sound of the other officers' approaching briefly distracted the detective. When he turned back towards them, he saw was the silhouette of a man holding a woman in the air and leaping on top of nearby building. Once they landed, he saw their figures running off. He knew that he should call them in but since tonight he sensed they were the reason why his wife and child's life were spared and that the criminals behind it were lying unconscious on the ground nearly him. Tonight, they were even.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon watched from top of a building as the woman and her son sat on the back of an ambulance truck getting checked out by the paramedics. He also saw the three culprits arrested being escorted by police officers in the back of police cars. Their hoods were removed and turned off they were gang members. They were shooting at a rival gang member and the boy was hit in the crossfire. He saw Detective Saint-Martin stand next to the woman and child. One of the paramedics treating them assured them that his wife and child were safe. Tuxedo Mask became rigid. Princess Sailor Moon felt his tension.

She asked worried, "What's wrong?"

Tuxedo Mask said, "Detective Saint-Martin has been hunting me down since I have been Tuxedo Mask for the last eight months."

Princess Sailor Moon asked, "You weren't always Tuxedo Mask?"

Tuxedo Mask said, "No, I did not become Tuxedo Mask until last February. I have been running from the cops for the last eight months by the skin of my tail and now I just exposed myself in civilian form to the man's wife and son. I am dead!" He said angrily, "You shouldn't have got involved Sailor Moon."

Princess Sailor Moon snapped angrily, "Were we supposed to let that little boy died and the criminals get away with murdered?"

Tuxedo said angrily, "Yes, if mankind wants to destroy itself than let them. It is their choice. This is why were don't get involved in mortal matters. We already have the bad guys hunting us now the humans too. I shouldn't have listened to you. Now, I have to clean up this mess before we are all exposed and become their lab rats."

Princess Sailor Moon retorted, "Tuxedo Mask, you can be angry at me all you want, but it was your choice to save that little boy. If you want to be angry at anyone, be angry at yourself. I think you personally did the right thing, but you are human too, and it is nothing to be ashamed of. "

He stared at her for a moment then sighed and said, "You are right. I am sorry. I just wanted to blame someone. I am going to keep an eye on them but for now, let me get you home."

She smiled at him. He gently pulled her in arms as they detransformed and headed to the sight where he parked his motorcycle.

Darien and Serena walked hand in hand into Serena's room. Serena smiled when saw Charisma resting in her bed. She was starting to come to. Serena quickly let go of Darien's hand and raced towards Charisma. She happily sat next to Charisma. Charisma's eyes popped open. She looked confusedly across the room and saw Darien standing by the doorway then noticed Serena sitting next to her smiling down at her.

Charisma slowly sat up and asked, "What happened? What am I doing here?"

Serena smiled then said, "You're alive in your own body with no evil godlike his sexy Levi jeans controlling you. You're back, Charisma."

Charisma asked confused, "But how…"

Darien interjected causing them to look at him, "Because you died a supernatural death, Princess Sailor Moon was able to bring you back with the Moon sword. She is like a messiah."

Charisma quickly grabbed her forehead as her memories started to rush back and she remembered all the evil things over the last few weeks. Serena with a worried look wanted to comfort her but Darien cleared his throat indicating for her to let her be. Serena quickly turned to Darien as he shook his head then back to Charisma. Her memories stopped when she remembered meeting a crying Serena at school. When Charisma lifted her head back up, tears streamed down her eyes as she embraced Serena wrapping her arms around her neck. Serena embraced her as they cried on each other's shoulders.

Charisma cried, "I am sorry that I tried to kill your little brother."

Serena cried, "Why did you think I stabbed you extra hard?" They started to laugh as Darien rolled his eyes at them.

When they let go of one another, they held each other's hand. Charisma said still crying, "I missed you so much…I felt so lost."

Serena cried, "I missed you too." They embraced again.

Darien groaned in agony then said, "This is worse than watching a chick flick." They let go of each other and turned to Darien rolling their eyes.

Charisma said remorseful, "You know I did not mean any of those things I said to you. I am sorry I was such an evil bitch to you. It was only out of love."

Darien said sarcastically, "Then don't love me anymore." Charisma laughed as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand as Darien smiled at her.

Charisma asked, "Can we friends again?"

Darien said, "We never stopped." Charisma got off of the bed and ran over to Darien and embraced him. He quickly embraced her as she cried on his chest. He rocked her in his arms. Serena felt a twinge of jealousy at how closed they were even though she kept a smile on her face staring at them. Then he looked across the room at her directly into her eyes. It was like he was assuring her that it was over between him and Charisma and that she had nothing to worry about. She felt better and the jealousy inside of her disappeared.

Charisma then let go of Darien as Darien diverted his attention back to Serena. They held each other in loose embrace.

Darien looked at Charisma and asked, "I am going to take Charisma home with me. Is that okay with you?"

Darien said telepathically, "I need to find out what Charisma knows. Do you trust me?"

Serena smiled at them and said, "That's fine but I think it is better if you drive her."

Darien asked, "Are you going to be okay? Here alone."

Serena said smiling, "Yes, Darien. I'll be fine. Just look after her." She smiled at Charisma who smiled back at her. Darien nodded. Darien grabbed Charisma's duffle bag and walked out of the room embracing Charisma.

Serena fell back on her bed and sighed.

When they arrived at Darien's apartment, Charisma leaned against the wall as Darien found a small unmarked package on his doorsteps. He picked it up and asked confused, "What is this?"

Charisma smiled weakly then said, "My package…" Darien looked at her then smiled as he unlocked the door.

As Charisma walked in, she blushed remembering the last time she was here and having hot passionate mind blowing sex with Darien.

Darien smiled as he locked up and watched a blushing Charisma. He said, "That was a great night."

Charisma blushed then said, "I thought you forgot about that with all your lovers since."

Darien said, "Yeah, but none of them gave me as ounce of the satisfaction that you gave me with the exception of Rebecca coming in at a close second. She's a wildcat in bed."

Charisma said mockingly tilting her head, "Hence, why you made her your girlfriend."

Darien smirked then said playfully, "Precisely."

Darien said with a yawn, "Well, I am beat. I had a long night. So do you mind if I interrogate you in the morning?"

Charisma sighed in relief, "Please do. Dying does tend to take the life out of you." Darien stifled a laugh.

After coming out of the shower half an hour later wearing one of Darien's oversized t-shirt, Charisma came out of the bathroom. Her heart went rapid as she saw a shirtless Darien lying in bed with one elbow propped behind his head. His body was more ripped than the last time she saw it. His six pack was well on display. A flashback of making love to Darien in that bed at the beginning of the year popped into her head. Her body felt overheated. Darien turned to her and saw how nervous she looked.

Darien smirked at her then said, "Don't worry. I won't bite. I promise you a Dawson's Creek friendly night." Charisma bawled over in laughter. She climbed into bed next to him. They cuddled up next to each other.

Charisma smelled his wonderful masculine scent and said drifting off, "You smell nice." They fell asleep.

The next morning, Charisma awoke to wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. She knew Darien was already up cooking breakfast since he was always an early bird. No matter how late they were out fighting the bad guys, he always woke up early.

Charisma smiled at the grand breakfast that Darien cooked. He cooked blueberry pancakes, which were her favorite along with scrambled eggs, bacons, sausages, and biscuits. Her poured her a glass of orange juice while he drunk his strong black coffee. Darien learnt to cook at one of their foster parents' home.

As they sat at his dining table eating their breakfast, Charisma answered Darien's questions.

Charisma said, "I didn't plan on dying Darien, but I had to try to stop him. He has the ability to create humans with soul. He is creating an army of humanoid creatures. When he will strike, I don't know."

Darien said, "On November 3. The Hybrid Solar Eclipses…It's the final eclipse of the year."

Charisma said, "The Eclipses are like portals opening from the other realms. That makes sense and is less than a month away."

Darien asked, "Should we warn Elena?"

Charisma shook her head, "No, let the bitch die. We can handle this on our own."

Darien asked taken aback, "Why do you hate her so much?"

Charisma tilted her head and said, "You should know why?"

Darien said confused, "I don't."

Charisma said, "Then let me make you remember." Charisma grabbed Darien's hand across the table. Darien's eyes widen as her eyes turned golden. Everything started spinning around quickly. Darien closed his eyes so he would not get a headache. When he opened his eyes, Charisma and Darien had just arrived in New Orleans two years ago. They were being escorted into Elena's castle for the first time by the old man Darien called Grandfather.

Darien saw a beautiful blonde hair girl with a pretty red bow greeted them. She said excited, "Hello, I am Mina." She looked at the old man and said, "Thank you Alistair, I shall take it from here." The old man nodded and walked off. She asked as she escorted them up the stairs as Darien grabbed Charisma's hand, "What are you names?"

Charisma said, "I am Charisma and this is Darien."

Mina said, "Wow, a witch and a TK. Awesome."

Darien asked, "What's a TK?"

Mina said, "Short for telekinesis. You can move things with your mind and you also have the power to heal. Only one percent of your people can do that."

Charisma asked, "Your People?"

Mina said, "Earthlings. We just arrived in this world and we learnt that some of your people have the power of TK. That will be a great asset. Charisma, you are one of us though. You are a reborn Lunarian. Darien is an Earthling, child of Earth."

"Mina, are you running off the mouth again?"

Once they reached the second floor, the three of them turned around to see a beautiful woman with long golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. She looked elegant in a form fitting blue dress and her hair wrapped in a bun. She looked like she was in her mid-thirties to early forties. She gave them a warm smile that instantly made the three of them melted. Darien instantly felt attracted to this woman. Darien let go of Charisma's hand as Charisma stared at him stunned.

Mina quickly went to embrace her mother. With her arms wrapped around her daughter, she said happily, "Welcome Charisma. Welcome Darien. I know you two had a tough life, but I will take care of you now. You two are destined for great things." Charisma and Darien smiled at each other.

Over the next couple of months, the three of them became instant friends. Darien and Mina quickly bonded with each other and instantly formed a brother and sister relationship. While Charisma would sneak in Darien's room during the night and sleep with him. Sometimes, they made love. Other times, they simply cuddled. Charisma was used to Darien holding her tightly in his arms after they made love. Now, he turned away from her and Charisma felt his coldness towards her.

Darien would spend his days not at school or training admiring Elena. He became jealous because she was dating this billionaire businessman. He was handsome and rich, and they looked perfect together, but he did not treat Elena right. One night when Darien was alone in the study while everyone was out of the house, he heard a commotion downstairs.

The man was yelling at her that he saw her looking at another man at the restaurants and that she was just another whore after his money. She cried that she was not and that he was just jealous. When she touched him he backslapped causing her to fall on the floor crying as she touched her cheek. Darien was mad with rage. By the time he reached downstairs, the man had already left shouting that he was done with her and slammed the door behind him. Darien rushed to Elena's side. She cried on his shoulders. He led her to her study.

As she sat in a chair calmed down a few moments later, she sipped a glass of water that Darien had fixed for her. He knelt in front of her with his hands in his pocket.

He asked concerned, "Are you okay, Miss Elena?"

Elena laughed then said, "You can drop the miss, Darien. Just Elena." She sighed then said, "I am one of the most powerful women in the galaxy, and I cannot get my love life right. How pathetic!"

Darien said, "Elena, you're beautiful. That man was a fool."

Elena said, "That man had plenty of women in his bed. He thinks every woman wants him for his money even though I am just as rich as he is. I knew he was a dog, but I fell in love with him anyway. I always fall in love with the wrong man. I get so tired of coming home to an empty bed." Elena caught herself and looked down at Darien, "I am sorry love. This is not an appropriate conversation to be having with a child."

Darien said angrily, "I am not a child. I am man."

Elena said admiringly him, "Yes, life has been unkind to you. You are wise beyond your years but in the eyes of the law of this country. You are still a child."

Darien said, "But you are not its citizen."

Elena looked at Darien and said, "Good night, Darien." Elena stood up and said, "Go to bed."

As she walked towards the door, Darien said, "I love you, Elena. I am in love. I desire you. I dream about you. I dream of making love to you."

Elena said to him, "Darien, you love me because you are searching for the mother that you never had. You are confusing your need for a maternal love with a romantic love."

Darien said upset walking towards her, "Don't treat me or my feelings as a schoolboy with a crush. I want you because you are a beautiful and sexy woman. I want you because when I see you ... you instantly arouse me physically and mentally. I want a woman not a girl. Let me love you just once."

Elena said staring into Darien's deep blue eyes as he now stood in front of her, "And what about you precious Charisma? If she ever finds out, she will be hurt."

Darien said, "You are right. She will never find out. I promise no one will find out. Let me give you the love you deserve tonight." He ran his hands through her long blonde hair and said, "Forget about the rules and society and just let go. I promise you no one will ever find out." He rose kissed her passionately. Elena tried to push him away not returning his kiss then she found herself weak and losing her resolved and kissing him back.

They ended up naked under the clothes in her bedroom with their clothes scattered across the floor. Elena moaned in ecstasy as Darien skillfully made love to her. He repeated said between breaths, "So beautiful."

Mina burst into her mother's room to tell her about her date with one of her classmates. She saw them having sex. Her mother moaned Darien's name in pleasure. Mina stood in the doorway shocked and hurt leaving the door opened.

In anger, Mina raced down the stairs bumming into Charisma. She was coming from the state fair after some of her friends had dropped her off. She asked Mina what was wrong.

Mina said angrily, "What is wrong is that your boyfriend is upstairs fucking my mother? I damned the day you two came here. I hate them both! "

Mina raced outside and caught a ride to her best friend Rebecca's house and said angrily that Elena was not her mother and Darien was not her brother. When Rebecca asked why, Mina's anger receded. She did not have the heart to tell her best friend that her crush was screwing her mother. She spent the night at Rebecca's.

Charisma raced upstairs and slowly walked to the sounds of moaning and groaning. She walked in the doorway to see Elena on top of her boyfriend as he rose up to kiss her passionately on the lips. She cried out softly, "Darien…"

Darien heard her. He turned towards the hallway and said, "Charisma…" Yet, he saw no one there. He quickly pushed Elena off of him and raced out of the door naked. He caught Charisma halfway down the stairs.

She attacked him screaming that she hated him and that he was a bastard.

Darien cried, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Charisma cried out, "I hate you. I wish I never met you."

Darien cried out as tears rushed down his cheeks, "You don't mean that. I love you…"

Charisma cried out, "You tell me that after you fucked a woman old enough to be your mother. You're sick, Darien. You're both sick."

Elena walked out with a short white silk robe wrapped around her body.

Elena asked concerned, "Charisma and Darien, what's going on?"

Charisma cried out, "You already know." Darien looked at her staring into her eyes. He let go of Charisma. Charisma almost fell as she looked at Darien as if he was in a trance.

Elena said concerned, "What's wrong Darien?"

Darien shook his head and looked confused. He turned to Charisma.

Charisma asked, "What did you do to him?"

Elena said walking down the stairs towards them, "He does not remember. I see why you keep him around. He is quite the wildcat in bed." Elena wrapped her arms around Darien.

Charisma said angrily, "Get your hands off of him."

Elena smiled wickedly at her and said, "Look, you little witch, you either do what I say or I will continue to make this beautiful boy my little boy toy."

Charisma said, "And I will tell the police."

Elena said, "No one will believe you. The only people I cannot brainwash are witches. I am practically royalty while you are nothing but scum that nobody wants. Now, either you do as I say or I kick you out and I will take away forever the only one that gives a damn about you. And you will be all alone in the world again. That's worse than death to an orphan like you."

Charisma frowned then said, "What do you want?"

Elena said, "I need a witch. I will teach you how to master you power and you protect me from danger."

Charisma asked angrily, "And how will you know I will not kill you?"

Elena said, "Because you are loyal and if I wanted to, I can compel Darien to do whatever I want whenever I want from wherever I want. I don't even have to be there. For instance…" She turned to Darien. "Darien, go kill yourself."

Darien stiffen then said, "Yes, my lady."

Darien walked towards the edge of the stairway ready to jump off.

Elena said playfully, "Jump!" As Darien was about to jump from the third floor, Charisma yelled, "All right! I will do as you say."

Elena smiled then said, "Excellent. Stop Darien. Return to bed." Darien stopped. He got down and walked back to Elena's bedroom.

Charisma's eyes widen then said, "You promised me that you would not touch him."

Elena said with a malice smile, "I lied. He's collateral, and once I am done with him, you can have him back. Yet, betray me and you will be burying him." Elena walked back up the stairs. Charisma watched as she closed the door behind her…

Darien let go of Charisma's hand and abruptly stood up from the table. He yelled angrily, "That bitch. I trusted her." He paced his living room floor.

Charisma cried, "That's why I dumped you because I could not love you that way anymore knowing that I had to share with her and I could not tell you or anyone. That's why Mina ran away. She does not know that Mina knows. Why Mina is back? I don't know…."

Darien paced his living room back and fro angrily as if he was trying to control his rage. Charisma said emotionally, "I know you think your hatred of women comes from me but it's Elena. I think you are subconsciously taking out your hatred of her using you on other women. She took away your innocence and your free will. She is turning you into this vicious monster and you don't even realize it…"

He yelled cutting her off, "How many times…"

Charisma hesitated on the verge of tears.

Darien screamed again, "How many times did she rape me?"

Charisma jumped then said, "I don't know. Every time she gave you something…"

Darien looked confused then asked almost scared, "What do you mean?"

Charisma said, "Cars, apartments, clothes, shoes, money, girls…anything you wanted. She did things for you after she had her way with you."

Darien said, "But the last thing she brought was that car last Christmas."

Charisma said, "I know. I was able to master my powers. I cast a powerful spell on you to protect her from you by binding you to me. The last part of that the ritual was to make love to you. That's why I did what I did in January. You are immune to her powers and charms now. She cannot hurt you like that anymore."

Darien asked, "What do you mean bind?"

Charisma said, "It means that you are under my protection as long as I live. She cannot harm you."

Darien asked, "Do you think she would try to kill you?"

Charisma said, "I can handle Elena. She is very powerful sorceress."

Darien said, "She's Queen Serenity's sister. Mina's mother and Serena's aunt."

Charisma said, "Darien, you can be Lunarian and a witch. I am. Yet, Elena is very powerful and manipulative. I still cannot figure out why she wants Serena. I know she is piss off that you have awaken Princess Sailor Moon. How has she been treating you?"

Darien sighed then said, "Well, ever since she returned the other night, Serena and I have been avoiding her like the plague. She is meeting with Serena today. Serena's excuse was that she wanted to wait until Sammy recovered before they officially talk. Finding out about his sister being Sailor Moon has him quite traumatized and freaked out."

Darien sighed as he ran his hands through his hair and said, "She's going to piss when she finds out you are still alive." Charisma simply smiled.

Darien looked at his coffee table and saw the packet, he asked, "Now, what is this?"

Charisma gave him a wicked glare.


	10. Chapter Nine Deception

Chapter Nine: Deception

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Detective Saint-Martin looked at the brown manila folder on his desk at the police station. He opened the folder and looked a photograph the masked vigilante Tuxedo Mask. He knew it had to be him he saw vanishing into thin air last night. He searched through new articles and photographs showing images of the masked man over the last eight months. He then saw the photographs of the victims who were murdered with dagger like roses. Over the last eight month, ten victims have been murdered with dagger roses through the hearts, skulls and necks. Even though they were lowlifes, Detective Saint-Martin believed that no one was above the law.

Saint-Martin took a deep sigh and leaned back in his chair resting his head on the back of it. The case seemed so familiar too him.

A junior officer named Jack Berthelot knocked on his door and walked into his office. He was young lad fresh out of the police academy but scored high amongst his peers. He was stocky, average height with brown hair and brown eyes in his early thirties. He was wearing his police uniform and said, "Detective, the three guys who attacked your wife and son last night said that it was the Tuxedo Mask guy and some girl dressed in a sailor costume that attacked them."

Detective Saint-Martin smirked then said leaning forward, "Are you telling me that they got their ass kicked by a little girl? She looked like a high school kid no older than my own daughter."

The officer said humorous, "No, they claimed it was Tuxedo Mask that beat the crap out of them but she was just there."

Detective Saint-Martin asked, "And was the attack on my son intentional?"

The officer said, "That's the interesting part sir." The officer turned around to close the door behind him.

He then turned back to his boss and said, "They said somebody paid them five hundred bucks to kill your wife and son. They said it was the Tuxedo Mask guy."

Saint-Martin leaned forward. He then asked after a moment, "Did they sound strange when they informed you of that?"

Berthelot said, "As a matter of fact, if I had to guess, it was like they were brainwashed into doing it. What could they possibly have against your family or you?"

Saint-Martin leaned back and said, "For a moment, I thought it was a cold case resurfacing until I saw that this Tuxedo Mask's character has to be between the ages of sixteen and twenty-one. It could not possibly be him."

Berthelot asked interested, "Who?"

Saint-Martin sighed then said, "About ten years ago, there was a serial killer dubbed the Magician. He dressed in a tuxedo with a case exactly like this Tuxedo Mask character. The difference between the two was that Tuxedo Mask only kills criminals who tried to harm innocent victims while the Magician on the other hand kidnapped children. He kidnapped little girls but he especially like kidnapping little boys between the ages of six and ten. He lured them away from their parents because kids are mesmerized when they see a familiar character like a Santa or a magician doing magic. He then kidnapped them. He did not ask for a ransom or anything. He simply tortured the children, sodomized the little boys, and hacked their bodies' parts into tiny pieces and then delivered the bags to the children's parents tied up in black garbage bags. This went on for over two years. Parents were afraid to let their children go outside and school were locked down with security but he always found a way to get more victims. He killed over one hundred children in the southern areas of Louisiana and Texas area in two years. We never found out him. He simply stopped taking children. The only reason he was dubbed the magician was because witnessed recalled seeing a man dressed up as a magician at the sights of the children's disappearance. He also left a note to the parents addressing himself as the magician and he also left a rose on the parents' front door as his signature that he had taken their child then a month later they would receive their child's body parts in a garbage bag."

Saint-Martin said puzzled, "The thing that throws me off is that the Magician's signature was regular red roses, while Tuxedo Masks are roses like daggers. Also, accounts that that Magician looked like he was in his late thirties or early forties. If he is still alive, he has to be knocking fifty. This Tuxedo Mask character is just a kid."

Berthelot suggested, "Maybe it's his kid taking over for his dad."

Saint-Martin said, "Who knows."

Berthelot asked, "Sir, why are so interested in this Tuxedo Mask's character? It's almost like you are obsessed. Now, that saw him in person. It seems like you are kind of disappointed."

Saint-Martin abruptly stood from his desk startling Berthelot. He then turned around and walked towards his big picture window behind him and looked down at the busy city. He said after a sigh, "Because ten years ago, the Magician kidnapped my eldest son and made him one of his victims. He was my first born. His name was Eric. He was no older than seven. My daughter Evelyn was five and my wife was heavily pregnant with my youngest Hunter. Like most husbands, I waited to the last minute to buy my wife something for Mother's Day. Evelyn and Helen were at a surprise baby shower that her friends put on for her and no men were allowed. So my sister-in-law told me that I was on babysitting duty with Eric. I was not the greatest father back them and was as overcommitted to work back then as I am now. I got called into the station to work on a case. I could not find anyone to babysit Eric so I dragged him along with me. He sat in my office bored playing with his toy dinosaur Rex. At the last minute, I rushed to the mall to buy Helen a Mother's Day gift. The store was packed with husbands and boyfriends rushing to buy the mother of their children a gift. I took Eric in the jewelry store with me to help me pick out something for his mother. He chose this simple gold heart shaped necklace that said 'I love you Mom' in heart shaped with tiny roses and diamond encrusted around it. I put down Eric for a second to pay the sales associate for the necklace. When I turned around with the necklace in a tiny shopping bag in my hand, my son had vanished. I called out to him and frantically searched for him. I never saw him again."

He turned around to see a stunned Berthelot. He continued, "I always thought that it was the Magician who kidnapped my boy because one morning when I came outside to retrieve the newspaper two weeks later, I found a red rose on my doorstep. A month later, my daughter Evelyn answered the door to find a black garbage bag on my doorsteps. My wife went into labor a month early when she opened the garbage to find the mutilated body parts of our son along with the clothes he was wearing that day and his toy Rex."

He looked up at picture of his Eric on his desk. He said softly tracing the picture with his hand, "My wife still hates me for that day even though she refused to admit. She hates Mother's Day and never celebrates it anymore. The day she found Eric's body parts was her birthday. Luckily, Hunter was born in the early hours of the following morning since she doesn't celebrate her birthday either. I think if it wasn't for our children and not wanting them to grow up in a broken home, she would have been left me. I spent the last ten years trying to find The Magician and bring him to justice for killing my son." He sat his son's picture back down on his desk and said, "But there is no way he could be the Magician. It has to be a consequence."

Berthelot suggested, "Maybe he's a copycat."

Saint-Martin said reluctantly, "Possibly." He looked up at Berthelot and said handing Berthelot a small slip of paper, "Send Shope and Richardson to check out this address. Put an APB out on a high school kid named Darien Shields. His ex-girlfriend came in last week claiming that her ex-boyfriend is our Tuxedo Mask. He fits the profile and I checked his juvy records. Bring him in for questioning. It could be a lead or just an angry ex-girlfriend trying to get back at her boyfriend. But it's better than the leads we already have on him, which are absolutely nothing. "

Berthelot said taking the paper, "Yes sir. I'll send them out right away." He rushed out of the office. Saint-Martin glanced back down at the picture of his son.

Serena slowly knocked on Sammy's door before opening it. Sammy looked up. He was sitting on his bed Indian Style reading the white alligator book Darien brought him.

Serena smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Sammy. She felt a twinge of pain when Sammy quickly retreated to the far edge of the bed until his back touched the wall.

Sammy continued to flip through the book. After a moment, Serena said, "You haven't spoken since the other night."

Sammy said, "You not my sister, and I am not your brother."

Serena's heart fell at his statement. She cried hurt, "Sammy, how can you say that? I've been your big sister for ten years, all your life."

Sammy asked not looking at her, "Did you know that white alligators are white because of a rare genetic mutation that reduces their skin color? And no matter how great they are, they would never survive in the wild because of how vulnerable their skin condition makes them."

Serena said shaking her head, "I did not know that."

Sammy asked, "Why didn't you tell me the truth? Why didn't you tell me that you were Sailor Moon? You let me idolize her and hate you."

Serena smirked then said, "Because I wanted to protect you. If I were to tell you the truth, then that would have put your life in danger. Sometimes ignorance is bliss. I did it out of love, and I did not remember that I was Sailor Moon until the other night when I got my memories back."

Sammy asked finally looking at her, "So who are you?"

Serena said, "I am the reincarnation of a princess of the moon who died a thousand years ago."

Sammy asked, "So how can she be your aunt and I be your brother?"

Serena said, "Because I was born out of mom's womb and our parents' love just like you were. These people Elena and Mina are just my family from another lifetime. We share the same blood Sammy. I am your sister."

Sammy said with a shrug, "I guess it isn't the worst thing in the world to find out your sister is a crime fighting hero."

Serena smiled.

Sammy asked curiously, "How can you be so cool as Sailor Moon, but such a klutz in real life?"

Serena frowned.

Sammy said, "I mean you cannot talk and chew the same time without tripping yet you can save the entire world. That's crazy especially for a meatball head like you."

Serena said angrily, "Why you little brat!" She attacked her little brother and started tickling him causing him to laugh. "I am going to teach you some manners, brat!"

Sammy giggled, "Whatever, meatball head!" He laughed out loud. "Stop it, Serena. I am to pee on myself."

Serena said playfully, "Serves you right." She laughed when her laughter started to sound like Woody Pecker.

They froze when they heard soft knock on the door. When they looked at the door, they saw Mina smiling at them.

Mina said amused to Serena, "Serena, my mother would like to have a word with you."

Serena nodded.

When they walked into the dayroom, they saw Elena standing by the day table. She had her long blonde hair that was the same color as Mina's hanging down her body. She was dressed comfortably in a nice long sleeve blouse and comfortable designer pants and loafers.

She smiled as she turned to see Mina and Serena walking in. She said with a warm smile, "Serena, welcome."

Serena simply smiled as the three of them sat down at the table. Anna came in to serve them tea and cucumber sandwiches.

Elena said warmly to Anna, "Thank you, Anna. Could you close the door on your way out? That'll be all for now."

Anna curtsied and then said, "Yes, my grace." Anne walked out and closed the door behind her.

Elena asked in a warm voice, "So Serena, how have you been enjoying your stay so far?"

Serena said, "Everyone has been so pleasant, but I must admit I miss my parents."

Elena said sincerely, "It's a misfortune what happened to them. They sounded like they were wonderful folks."

Serena said, "They were. They were great parents. Sammy and I were very lucky."

Elena smiled as she elegantly sipped her tea. She asked with a smile, "Serena, you are free to ask me anything you like. I know you have tons of questions. What would you like to know?"

Serena asked, "What do you know about me? Who are you? And why did you take in Sammy and me?"

Elena said, "I know that you are originally from Tokyo. Your father's name was Ken and he was a photograph for a local newspaper. Your mother's name was Irene and she was a housewife. You lived a normal teenaged life until one day Luna found you and told you that you were the legendary Sailor soldier of love and justice Sailor Moon. You were a great but reluctant leader and you quickly mastered your powers. Along with the sailor scouts, you discovered that you were the moon princess and you defeated the Dark Moon Kingdom and scent Beryl and her minions back to Hades for all eternity. You are quite the legend."

Serena smiled then asked, "Thank you. You mentioned Luna. Where is she?"

Mina interjected after she finished eating a cucumber sandwich, "They are still in New York at my penthouse doing investigations."

Serena asked, "They? Investigations?"

Elena smiled then said, "Mina, I forgot to mention is the Sailor Soldier Sailor Venus. She also has a cat advisor named Artemis. Artemis and Luna were both sent here by my sister to reawaken you if this world ever needed the sailor scouts again. Her hope was always that you will get to live a normal existence. That's why I was reluctant to reawaken you after you already saved this world once from evil."

Serena asked confused as she looked at an apathetic Mina, "Sailor Venus?"

Mina smiled then said, "I think you know me better as Sailor V."

Serena said excited, "No way! You're Sailor V."

Mina said holding up the peace sign for a moment, "The one and only."

Serena said hyperventilating, "I had all your comic books, posters, movies, the complete season of your TV show, and I spent hours at the arcade playing your video games. I idolized you. Did you really killed all those monsters in London and stop that jeweled thief from stealing the Queen's crowd jewels?"

Mina nodded. Elena shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Serena said happily, "This is amazing. I never in a million years thought I would ever meet you. You are the first Sailor scout. We all idolized you. I wish you would have come joined us in Tokyo last year."

Mina sighed then said, "I always been a bit of a loner. I was about to the night that Zoicite trapped you guys…"

Serena interrupted, "OMG, you were the one who saved us?"

Mina nodded then said, "Yes, but I sensed this new danger coming, and I knew that you girls would be okay without me. You are pretty legendary yourself Sailor Moon."

Serena said happily, "Thank you so much Sailor V!" Mina playfully put a finger over her lips causing them both to laugh like school girls.

Elena smiled at them and said, "You two reminded of me of how close you were when back in the Silver Millennium. Everyone always thought you two were twins. You acted more like sisters than cousins."

Serena asked Elena, "No offense, but are you really my aunt?"

Elena smiled then said, "Yes, Serena. I am really your aunt. I am not the big bad that people make me out to be. Let me show you." She placed one hand on Serena's hand and the other on Mina's. She said to Mina, "Darling, place your hand on Serena's." Mina placed her hand on Serena.

Elena closed her eyes. The windows were closed but a breeze came through the room. A yellow glow surrounded the three of them. Mina then closed her eyes. Serena looked shocked as she saw the crescent moon symbol appeared on both Mina and Elena's forehead along with her own.

Serena closed her eyes as flashbacks of her childhood on the moon crossed her mind. Her earliest memories of Elena formed before her. She remembered when she was three and Queen Elena visited the moon along with her five-old-cousin Princess Minako. They were visiting from their home Planet Venus, where Elena had married the king of that world only six years earlier. She remembered picnics that she had with her mother, aunt and cousin. She remembered playing with Mina and all the mischiefs they caused. She even remembered when they used to sneak off into the village to party with the commoners and flirt with the castle guards. Her last memory of Elena was when she was fifteen-years-old just before the attack from the Negaverse. She was leaving to go back home to Planet Venus. She left Mina there to finish her training as a sailor scout. Princess Minako and Princess Serenity waved good-bye happily at Elena. None of them thinking that was the last time the three of them would be together for a thousand years.

Serena opened her eyes to find Elena and Mina smiling at her. Elena squeezed both of their hands. Elena said, "I am so happy that we are all together again. The Lunarians will live on once again."

Serena asked confused, "What do you mean?"

Mina said, "That's why my mother returned to this world. Some of the Earthlings are reincarnations of Lunarians like we are. She wants to reawaken the Lunarians and create a new Moon Kingdom on Earth."

Elena turned to Mina and said warmly, "Darling,that is not the only reason I returned to this world I have lived for a thousand years alone without my people…without my daughter. I waited a long time for you to be reborn and when I found you when you were six-years-old was the happiest day of my entire existence." Mina looked at her mother emotionally and gave her a warm smile. Elena smiled back and softly squeezed her hand. She looked back at her niece and said, "I want the glory days of the moon to exist again."

Serena said, "But for the most part this is a peaceful world. The Silver Millennium was a wonderful period but that time is past. Fate decided that it was time for that era to end. Wouldn't

It is best to leave the past in the past and leave the past alone?"

Elena smiled then said, "Serena, I understand what you mean but we need the reawaken our people to fight against the new threat. It's an alien race that has already infected thirty percent of the New York population in the last four months. The speed of which they are killing the human race and replicating the humans is increasing at an accelerating rate. If we do not defend ourselves against the creatures, the human race will become extinct or should we let fate decide that too, my dear?"

Elena stared across the table at her niece. Serena gave her a stern expression as she sipped some of her tea as a distraction.

Darien and Charisma rode in Darien's car to a local beach on the coast of the Gulf of Mexico. Charisma and Darien stood on the beach looking out at the gulf coast. Charisma pointed to the center of it.

She said, "That was where the egg like creature came from in my dream. At least, the one that killed me the first time. There is a black hole over the Earth sending these creatures into our world. Mina has been fighting a losing battle on the East Coast. It already cloned thirty percent of the population of New York and I already know thanks to me at least ten percent of the city is infected now."

Darien said, "We could get some scuba gear and come check it out in the morning. Possibly invite Mina and Serena to join us."

Charisma said, "Sounds like a plan."

Darien said seeing that it was now dusk in the horizon, "Come on, let's get back to the city. It's going to be dark soon." He turned them around and led them back to his car.

Once they got back to New Orleans, Darien stopped at a traffic light and found himself surrounded by two police cars.

Charisma asked panicky, "What the hell?"

Darien said holding up his hands confused, "Yeah, I know for once I was actually going the speed limit." Four police officers started rushing towards the car.

Charisma groaned in agony then admitted, "I went to the police statement the other night and told them you were Tuxedo Mask along with where everything was to convict you."

Darien mouthed angrily, "Dammit Charisma. Did I really kill those cops the other night or was that one of your tricks?"

Charisma mouthed, "No, they were just clones in police uniforms I killed earlier that day to scare you. The actual police was taking so long to do anything so I…" She could tell he was angry with her.

She said quietly, "Sorry."

Darien said pissed off, "Fuck you and your apology." The police were now surrounding the car.

They yelled angrily, "Darien Shields, step out of the vehicle!"

Darien slowly got out of the vehicle as Charisma sat looking outrage from her seat. Darien stared intently at her as they slammed him roughly against the car. She could see the rage of his killer instincts. When one of the officers roughly grabbed Darien's arms pulling them behind him, Charisma sensed that Darien was ready to attack him. When she saw a twitch in his eye, she said commandingly, "Don't." He frowned at her as he listened to the police officers accused him of allegedly being the masked murderer Tuxedo Mask and read him his Miranda Rights.

When they roughly tossed him in the back of one of their police cars, Charisma yelled outrage, "That is not necessary! He's no threat." But they simply ignored her.

As Darien sat in the back of a police car, he listened to the police officers mindlessly chatter as they drove him to the police station. He heard over the radio that they were sending a couple of officers to check out his address. He had a blank stare on his face as the police officers paid him no mind.

Darien zoned out for a moment until he heard nothing but silence. Serena sat on the floor in Sammy's room. She was playing a quick game of the board game Trouble before she tucked Sammy in. He was green and already had three of his game pieces in the home spot while she only had two.

As Sammy was only two spaces from reaching home and about to win the game as he bragged, Serena heard a familiar voice say in her mind, "Serena, can you hear me?"

Serena froze. She said softly, "Darien…" Sammy looked at her confused. Sammy looked around and did not see Darien.

Sammy asked, "Serena, are you okay?"

Darien asked, "Serena, can you hear me? Talk to me with your mind. We are linked telepathically."

Serena said, "I can't…"

She could hear the irritation in Darien's voice, "You are such a meatball head."

Serena said angry telepathy, "I am not a meatball head, jerk!"

Darien said looking ahead with a blank expression, "Good, stay angry at me. Your rage is the key."

Serena said, "Gladly asshole."

Darien smirked then said, "Serena, I need you to do me a favor."

Serena asked, "Why should I?"

Darien said, "Because I am currently riding in the back of a police car heading to the police station to get officially charged for being Tuxedo Mask."

Serena said worriedly, "But you are Tuxedo Mask."

Darien said irritated, "I know that, genius and that is where I need your help. They are already sending a unit to my apartment with a warrant to search the premise. I have a secret compartment in my apartment that hides my disguises along with news clipping of articles written about me posted on a bulletin wall along with a list of all the lowlifes I killed."

Serena said, "So everything to implement you for murder is already there."

Darien said, "Pretty much, genius. Under Louisiana law, I can be charged as an adult since I just turned seventeen. Any other words, I will be locked up for the rest of my life in prison once they find the evidence to incriminate me."

Serena said, "Darien, from now on. That's your new nickname for me."

Darien answered as they pulled up to the police station, "Serena, save my ass and I'll call you whatever you want. Hurry! They are about to fingerprint me." Their link ended.

After the long awkward silence, Sammy asked, "Is Darien okay?"

Serena said hastily, "No. I have to go. I'll be back."

Serena rushed out of the room. Sammy stared at her for a moment then popped the bubble. The dice popped to a three. Sammy smiled as moved three spaces to home.

He said happily, "Yay, I won!"

As Serena raced down the hallway, she ran into Mina. Mina asked worried steady a frantic Serena, "Whoa girl, what's wrong?"

Serena said hurriedly, "The police got winded that Darien is Tuxedo Mask. They have already taken him in for questioning and now they are sending a unit to search his apartment as we speak."

Mina said upset, "Shit, that's where he keeps all his disguises."

Serena said in rush, "I know. That's why I have to get there as fast as I can."

Mina said, "You'll never get there in time. Even if have your permit to drive or as Sailor Moon."

Serena said, "I have to do something."

Mina said, "Come with me." She grabbed Serena's hand and led her up the stairs to her room. Before Serena could admire the décor of her spacious and elegant style room, Mina said, "Transform."

Serena asked, "What?"

Mina snapped, "Transform now."

Serena said, "Moon Cosmic…"

Mina said, "Venus Power…"

They said simultaneously, "Power!" In a flash, they transformed into Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Venus grabbed Princess Sailor Moon's hands and said, "Now, close your eyes and concentrate on where you want to be and you can teleport there."

Princess Sailor Moon said, "I can't…"

Sailor Venus snapped, "Look! Do you like Darien? Yes or no?"

Princess Sailor Moon rambled, "I…"

Sailor Venus snapped again, "Yes or no!"

Princess Sailor Moon yelled, "Yes, I like him!"

Sailor Venus said, "Then shut up and do what you have to do to save your man. Now concentrate!" They closed their eyes then concentrated and picture being at Darien's apartment. When they opened them, they were standing in the middle of Darien's apartment.

Princess Sailor Moon looked around at how spacious and nice his apartment was. Sailor Venus raced into Darien's bedroom closet. He had a walk in closet wearing he kept his jackets, shirts, and pants separated, hung, and neatly sorted. He also had a row of shoes neatly stack together under his shirts.

Sailor Venus knocked on the wall searching for the secret compartment while Princess Sailor Moon looked around Darien's living room. She saw images or flashbacks of Charisma sitting on the sofa talking to Darien. She glanced at the kitchen table and saw an image of Charisma eating breakfast with Darien at the dining table in the corner. She shook her head in frustration trying to remove the images from her mind. She felt the desire they felt for each other and the sexual tension between them.

Princess Sailor Moon slowly walked into Darien's room. She heard Sailor Venus frantically knocking against the walls of the bedroom closet searching for the secret compartment.

Sailor Venus cursed under her breath in frustration. "Damn! Where is it? We're running out of time."

Princess Sailor Moon blushed when she walked into Darien's spacious bedroom. He had a spacious bedroom that was centered by a king sized bed with silky black sheets with a matching black dresser and chestnut drawer in the corners only with a large black oak five shelf bookcase filled with books on science, medicine, philosophy, literature, and psychics. She noticed that the wall across from the bed was an entire mirror. She became overheated thinking about how many women he had the pleasure of watching himself pleased.

She heard a female voice whispered, "One."

Princess Sailor Moon looked into the wall mirror and froze as she became emotional. She heard moaning and groaning as she watched Darien and Charisma make love in his bed. She was riding on top of him. Her back bare as her bottom was covered by the black sheets. Darien's hands were on her hips as she rode him skillfully as Darien grunted in pleasure. She arched her back in desire as her large black hair looked messy and wild from their rough hot sex. In the mirror, she turned her neck towards Princess Sailor Moon freaking Princess Sailor Moon out as their eyes locked with each other.

Charisma said with a wicked grin, "You'll never be good enough for him."

Princess Sailor Moon said shakily, "You're dead. I killed you."

Princess Sailor Moon froze when Charisma popped up next to her. Her hazel eyes locked with Serena's blue eyes through the mirror. She was wearing one of Darien's oversized white dress shirts.

Charisma whispered in Serena's ear, "I was his first, last, and only. No woman will ever replace me or compared to me in his eyes. I was his first kiss, his first love, and the first and only person he ever truly loved. We know everything about one another. You're nothing compared to me." Princess Sailor Moon closed her eyes trying to block out Charisma but it was useless. She still heard her voice. "The only reason he even speaks to you is because you're Elena's niece. Other than that you know he would never acknowledge someone as plain as you in real life." Charisma laughed then whispered in her other ear, "You killed me, bitch and you still can't compete with me. I am still in his mind and thoughts. He can't let me go."

When Princess Sailor Moon opened her eyes, Charisma had disappeared. She turned to her left and noticed herself in a smoky navy blue floor mirror in the corner. She grasped when she felt an angry Charisma rushed towards her angrily still dressed in the white strapless dress that showed off the curves of her body and her long curly hair looked beautiful. She cried out in pain as Charisma tackled her against the bookshelf knocking the wind out of her. She pressed her elbow against Princess Sailor Moon's neck choking her. She used the other hand to placing Princess Sailor Moon's hand towards a book.

Charisma looked directly into Princess Sailor Moon's eyes. She said angrily, "Princess, if you are going to defeat this new threat, you have to be a lot tougher than that. Nothing I said is even remotely as painful as what Elena will do to you."

Princess Sailor Moon said, "I did not bring you back to life. I cannot bring back the dead. How can you I see you?"

Charisma smiled loosening her grip on Princess Sailor Moon's neck, "No, I am merely an illusion of Darien's own manifestation. He's your soul mate and he wanted you to see me. You are linked to him. Protect Darien. He is the key to all of this. He's been through things you could not imagine in his short life so it is hard for him to open up to people or even love sometimes. Don't give up on him. I have done my part now it's up to you to protect him." She glanced up at a book. She said, "Sun Tzu's the Art of War was one of his favorite books." Princess Sailor Moon glanced upwards. She then looked down and noticed that Charisma was gone. She no longer felt her presence in this world.

Sailor Venus rushed out of the bedroom closet and yelled angrily, "What the hell is your problem? You're not even helping me…"

Princess Sailor Moon quickly turned around. She looked up and pulled down the Sun Tzu's Art of War. She backed up as the bookshelf slid sideways and revealed the secret compartment.

Sailor Venus was stunned as they walked a row of Tuxedo's Mask tuxedos and shoes with a wall filled with news clipping of Tuxedo Masks' articles.

They heard knocking on the door. An authoritative voice yelled, "NOPD! Open up!" Sailor Venus listened for a moment. She heard keys jingling.

She said, "We have the heard. There are two officers outside with the landlord with the keys to Darien's apartment." The girls quickly walked into the compartment and got to work.

Darien groaned in agony as he sat alone in the questioning room. The room was all white with a metal desk and two chairs. He sat in one of them. Even though he could not see through rectangular wall mirror, he knew there were a few police officers on the other side observing him like a lab rat. He heard a commotion gaining the police officers' attention. They ran off to stop it leaving Darien alone for a moment.

When Darien looked across from him, he saw Charisma sitting on the chair opposite of him with wearing a sexy white dress, opened toe matching white heels, and her legs were cross. Darien gave her a quick once over.

Darien smirked then said, "I did not know a ghost could look so hot."

Charisma smiled leaning forward then said, "Well, you should know. I am an ideal version of myself that you created of me in that warped mind of yours."

Darien asked, "Then why could Serena see you or was the conversation between you an illusion?"

Charisma said, "It was real because you wanted it to be real. You wanted Serena to see me."

Darien said, "You know your friendship even though it was brief made her very happy."

Charisma said with a smile, "She is such a sweet girl."

Darien asked confused, "Why did you do this to me? Why am I here?"

Charisma said, "Because this is exactly where you need to be. This is your home too. You came back to New Orleans to find out who you are and all the secrets to your past are right here in this city."

Darien said, "Elena is going to find out soon that I am not really Darien Shields. Darien Shields is dead and I am not the reincarnation of the earth prince. I cannot put up this façade anymore and now that Sailor Moon is here. It's only the matter of time before she realized that I am not the real deal."

Charisma said, "Darien, the magician…. Detective Saint-Martin's son was killed by The Magician. We were kidnapped by him. You got his attention when you became Tuxedo Mask. Saint-Martin can help you find you're looking for."

Darien bit out angrily, "What am I looking for?" The commotion started to die down. Charisma looked at the clock. It was one minute to midnight.

Charisma silently said looking at Darien, "Only you know the answer to that, Darien."

He asked softly, "Why are you here, Charisma?"

Charisma said, "Closure…. A part of you believed the lies I told you when I was evil. You need to hear me tell you good-bye and that I love you and I always will."

Darien became emotional then said, "Don't you dare leave me. You promised that we would always be together."

Charisma became emotional as the clock slowly winded down to thirty seconds and said, "And we will always be together. I will always be with you Darien…but it's time for me to go home. I want see my family again."

Darien cried as a tear rolled down his cheek, "You are my home."

Charisma smiled then said, "You'll not alone, Darien. You just haven't realized that yet. Everything will be okay." Twenty seconds left.

Charisma stood up and walked across the table. She stood in front of Darien and wiped away his tear. She said playfully, "Thank you for keeping your promise." She leaned forward closing her eyes and kissed his lips. Another tear dropped from Darien's eyes as he slowly opened his mouth returning her kiss passionately. She broke away from him slowly opening her eyes. His eyes were still closed. The clock struck twelve. She whispered, "Good-bye, luv…" When Darien opened his eyes, she was gone. He no longer sensed his presence and once again he felt alone in the world.

He sat with a blank expression on his face when saw an image of when they were nine-years-old and first met on the streets of San Francisco….

_They were shipped there by child trafficking across state lines. He looked across at her in the dark seedy room they were kept in along with other children. She was crying with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her…._

_She cried, "I want to go home."_

_Darien asked, "Where are you from?"_

_She cried, "New Orleans…That's where my mama's from."_

_Darien smiled then said, "Then I promise to take you home one day…"_

_She sniffed wiping her tears away, "How?"_

_Darien smirked then said, "By magic." He flipped his hand over and out popped a red rose causing her to smile. He handed it to her. He asked, "What's your name?"_

_She sniffed, "Charisma….Charisma Grey."_

_Darien smiled, "That's a pretty name."_

_Charisma asked, "What's your name?"_

_Darien hesitated. He said, "I don't know. I don't remembered anything before I was six-years-old. I guess I don't have a name."_

_Charisma tilted her head then said flabbergasted, "But everyone has a name. You must have one."_

_Darien's mind flashbacked to when he was in a hospital in San Diego. He was lying in the bed and saw a group of doctors surrounding a boy. _

_They said solemnly, "Time of death twenty forty seventh for Darien Shields, son of one of the third richest man in the country. It is the shame that the entire family died in a car accident leaving no heirs."_

_Charisma asked again, "What's your name?" Darien broke out of his thoughts as he looked at her._

_Darien said reluctantly shrugged his shoulders, "I guess Darien Shields."_

_He flashed forward in his memories to when he was fifteen-years-old. Charisma and Darien used their tricks and magic over the years to survive in the world without being capture by the authorities and avoiding the capture of a man they dubbed Grandfather who first hunted them down when they were in still in San Francisco. They constantly ran from him. Every blue moon they were captured and toss back into the foster care system, but they always found each other. They were now living in a studio apartment in New York. Darien and Charisma worked legit jobs but sometimes used tricks, conning people, stealing, and fake identities to survive when money was tight. _

_Darien was working at his job at a body shop fixing motorcycles was when he first met an intimidating looking black Briton man named Mason dressed sharply in an Armani suit with dark Gucci shades. Darien landed a job fixing cars and bikes at a body shop. He actually liked the job especially when cars and motorcycles fascinated him._

_The Black Briton was in his late thirties but was an imposing figure. Mason asked, "Are you Darien Shields?"_

_Darien said in a cocky voice as he continued to work on the bike, "Depends on who's asking."_

_Mason said apathetically as he took of his shades, folded them and suck them in the breast pocket of suit, "If you are, my employer is a woman who has been searching for you for a long time. She is also the employer of the man who you and your girlfriend have amusingly dubbed the Grandfather. She thought she'll get better results if she sent me instead." Mason looked amused._

_Darien said not paying Mason any attention, "Could you tell your employer to leave us alone. Who the hell is she anyway and why won't she leave me the hell alone?"_

_Mason said coolly, "Her name is Elena McQueen. She was a friend of your father Jonathan Shields. She actually owns half of his company Shields Inc. She wants to offer you a chance for a better life than the tough life you have been living thus far." Seeing that he now had Darien's undivided attention, he continued, "Before your father died, he entrusted her with your guardianship and left her with power of attorney over his will. In that will, he left you as the sole heir to his estate. On your eighteenth birthday, you will receive twenty million dollars and on your twentieth first birthday you will inherit everything including full control of his multi-billion dollar company and his ten billion dollar estate." _

_Darien said not taking this man seriously anymore and continued working on the bike, "And where does your employer live?"_

_Mason said, "All over the world, but right now she is living in her mansion in New Orleans…"_

_When Darien did not respond, Mason asked again, "So are you Darien Shields, the only son of the late Jonathan Shields who was the third richest and most powerful businessman in world or are you simply an imposter wasting our time?"_

_Darien paused still pondering about the mention of New Orleans. He remembered his promise to Charisma and smiled. It was a free trip to New Orleans. What Mason told him was too surreal. And even if it was true, there was no way that Darien could pull off a con that big without getting caught. He'll be in jail for the rest of his natural born life. He only called himself Darien Shields because he did not know who he really was so he stole the name of some dead kid he shared a hospital room with. He did not know how that one little action would cause him more hell the authorities did for the last six years of his life. On the other hand, if he pretended to be this Darien Shields for three years until he turned eighteen, he would get Charisma her free ticket to New Orleans and he could run off with a cool twenty million. But how in the world could he pull it off…_

_ "Why does everyone thinks that I am this Darien Shields? I mean how do you know that he did not die in the car accident also?"_

_ Mason smiled then said, "Darien, you were in a car accident where you suffered traumatic trauma to your brain so it is quite possible that you do not remember who are you are. Plus, on top of that, you look exactly like him… same hair color, eyes, bone structure, same age if he were alive, and you were even in the same hospital and hospital room that he was treated in. You definitely fit the profile. This is the final time that we will bother you and then this offer is null and void. So for the last time, are you Darien Shields?"…._

Detective Saint-Martin walked into the interrogation room with a manila folder breaking Darien out of his thoughts about the past. Even though Darien kept a blank stare on his face, he internally smirked seeing the man who had been obsessed with catching him since the beginning of the year.

Detective Saint-Martin sat on the opposite Darien with a cup of coffee in his hands. He took a sip of the coffee and sat down.

Detective Saint-Martin observed Darien who stared at him with a blank expression. After they played the silent game for a minute, Saint-Martin chuckled and said, "You have a hell of a poker face. It's hard to believe a seventeen-year-old kid can be a cold-bloodied killer."

Darien simply stared at him.

Detective Saint-Martin said shrugging his shoulders, "I have no reason to hate Tuxedo Mask. He is helping cleaning up the city and has saved many lives. He used to simply capture the criminals for us now he kills them. See I have no problem with Tuxedo Mask because he symbolized hope to the downtrodden citizens of this city." He opened the manila folder and turned the folder upside down facing Darien. Darien looked down at the pictures with an impassive expression. Saint-Martin showed him image after image of the deceased bodies of criminals he killed over the several months as he continued talking. Some were at the crime scenes. Others were at the morgue.

"Yet, the fear with vigilantes is that they eventually start to believe that they are above the law. They take their celebrity status too seriously and believe they are a god. Then, they stopped simply capturing criminals and start playing god deciding who lives and who dies. Deciding who is good and who is bad. See the more that you take a life, the more it numbs you inside." Saint-Martin glanced up at Darien as he looked for any sign of a change in emotion of fear, remorse, or regret. Yet, he saw no change in Darien's demeanor as he continued on.

"Every life you take slowly takes away your humanity. That's why veterans of war cannot come back home as the way they left for war because when you are killer or soldier, it changes you. You have to live with that burden for the rest of your life." Detective Saint-Martin looked Darien directly into the eyes and said, "I don't know if you are this Tuxedo Mask but I can tell that you know how that burden feels."

Darien did not respond as he lifted his head to blankly look Detective Saint-Martin in the eye.

Saint-Martin said, "See the problem with once you cross the line of simply being the hero to a being a hero that takes lives is that it is makes you no different than those that you fight against. You are still a killer regardless of the cause."

Darien did not respond.

Saint-Martin leaned forward and said, "So Darien, are you Tuxedo Mask?" Darien gave the detective a wicked smirk.


	11. Chapter Ten Let It Burn

_**LoveInTheBattleField and TropicalRemix:**_When I write Sailor Moon fanfics, I like to mix up the anime, manga, and the live action versions because I love different aspects about all of their stories. In the live action version, Tuxedo Mask did not have any special powers. He just went somewhere and disguised himself as Tuxedo Mask. This story takes place in alternate reality than the Sailor Moon universe we know and love. In this story, Darien is a con artist. He doesn't remember his past or who he is. He has no identity of his own. When he first meets Charisma at age nine, she tells him that she is from New Orleans. He makes a promise that he will take her home one day. When she asked him his name, he tells her that he does not remember. In Charisma's innocent mind, that does not make sense to her so she tells him that he must have a name. He remembered hearing the name Darien Shields, which was the name of the boy that he shared a hospital room with. The real Darien Shields was in a car accident with his parents. He survived the accident but died in the hospital. When the Darien of this story remembered this and that the real Darien had no surviving relatives, he tells Charisma that his name is Darien Shields without knowing who the real Darien Shields really was. Because of that one act, Elena spends the next six years trying to hunt him down thinking that the real Darien Shields is still alive for her own agenda which hasn't been revealed yet. When fifteen-year-old Darien meets Mason for the first time, Mason tells him that the real Darien Shields is the heir to a multi-billionaire dollar fortune that he would start receiving a small portion of on his eighteenth birthday and that Elena was living in her mansion in New Orleans. He remembered his promise to Charisma that he would take her there. When does Darien learn about the real Darien Shields being the reincarnation of Prince Endyimon? Does Elena know that Darien is lying about who he really is? Why does Darien decide to become Tuxedo Mask? None of those answers have been revealed yet but as the story progress, everything and everyone's motives will be revealed.

Chapter 10: Let It Burn

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. The segments of the story in italics are flashbacks. They begin and end with …

"_Man is not what he thinks he is, he is what he hides."_

― _André Malraux_

"Every life you take slowly takes away your humanity. That's why veterans of war cannot come back home as the way they left for war because when you are killer or soldier, it changes you. You have to live with that burden for the rest of your life." Detective Saint-Martin looked Darien directly into the eyes and said, "I don't know if you are this Tuxedo Mask but I can tell that you know how that burden feels."

Darien did not respond as he lifted his head to blankly look Detective Saint-Martin in the eye.

Saint-Martin said, "See the problem with once you cross the line of simply being the hero to a being a hero that takes lives is that it makes you no different than those that you fight against. You are still a killer regardless of the cause."

Darien did not respond.

Saint-Martin leaned forward and said, "So Darien, are you Tuxedo Mask?"

Officers Shope and Richardson gently pushed the landlord to the side and out of possible danger after he unlocked the door.

Shope and Richardson took out their guns and slowly entered the apartment. Pointing their guns as they silently moved inside the dark apartment. They searched the rooms one by one and nodded to the other when they found the room cleared. They slowly entered the bedroom searching the bedroom, closet and bathroom.

Richardson said as they put down their guns, "All clear."

Darien's mind wandered off as he heard voices and images from the past floating around in his head as he gazed vacantly at the detective.

_**Mason:**__ This is the final time that we will bother you and then this offer is null and void. So for the last time, are you Darien Shields?"_

_**Nine-year-old Charisma**__: "What's your name?"_

_**Nine-year-old Darien:**__ "I don't know. I don't remembered anything before I was six-years-old. I guess I don't have a name."_

_**Nine-year-old Charisma:**__"But everyone has a name. You must have one."_

_**Doctor:**__ "Time of death twenty forty seventh for Darien Shields, son of one of the third richest man in the country. It is a shame that the entire family died in a car accident leaving no heirs."_

_**Nine-year-old Darien:**__ I guess Darien Shields._

_**Darien:**__ "My grandfather was not really my grandfather. Elena is not my mother or aunt. Mina and I are not brother and sister, and I am as much of an orphan as Sammy and you are. It's just a lie that we tell the world so that they do not ask us too many questions. That is the truth Meatball Head, and it will be helpful if you learn not to believe the things that come out of my mouth. "_

_**Serena:**__ "You're right. You lie to me about everything else. Why should I expect any differently?" Serena quickly gathered her belongings and walked towards the door to leave out._

_**Darien:**__ "What is that supposed me?"_

**Serena: **_"You tell me, Darien. You're the one with all the secrets. I'm just the dumb blonde kid you have to babysit."_

_**Darien:**__ "Don't fall for me, Serena. I will only break your heart."_

_**Serena:**__ Who are you?_

_**Darien**__: Your destiny._

A wicked smirk appeared on Darien's face as he remembered the moment she asked him who he was. He looked up at Detective Saint-Martin.

Detective Saint-Martin asked again, "Darien, are you Tuxedo Mask?"

Darien said firmly, "No, I am not." He then said in a joking manner. "Tuxedos are so nineties."

Detective Saint-Martin said, "Well, we have a witness that says that you are Tuxedo Mask and we have the evidence to prove it."

Darien and Saint-Martin stared blankly at one another. Darien then smirked and said arrogantly, "You're bluffing. You have nothing to prove that I am Tuxedo Mask. All you have is the allegation of an emotional adolescent girl upset with her boyfriend for dumping her for a much hotter chick. So instead of wasting my much valuable time and the taxpayers' money, either book me or let me go. You have thirty minutes left."

Detective Saint-Martin glanced up at the clock impressed. He was right. If they could not find anything to charge him with within of hour of having him in custody, they would have to let him go.

Detective Saint-Martin said, "You're pretty smart for a kid who grew up on the streets."

Darien shrugged his shoulders then said indifferent, "You have to learn how to play the game or you don't survive out there."

Detective Saint-Martin said shaking his head, "You're not just street savvy. You're book smart too. I read in your profile that you score a perfect score on your SAT and was accepted in Harvard next fall. So what do you plan to major in?"

Darien smirked then said, "You're stalling…and I do not plan on going to law school if you want to link my desire to being a lawyer to Tuxedo Mask's sense of justice. I am not an idiot."

Saint-Martin chuckled then said, "You are too smart for me. So how did you get so smart? You must pay a fortune that type of knowledge."

Darien leaned back in his chair and said amused, "Actually, it's free. It's called a public library. I read a lot about various things. This conversation is boring me."

Saint-Martin asked interested, "What type of books did you read?" One of the officers was listening on an earpiece back at Darien's apartment. He slowly approached the bookshelf. As Darien named books, he pulled them off the bookshelf.

Darien said amused "The classics like Hemingway and Dumas. Philosophy, art, science, math, physics, power, and leadership. I also read books about personal finance. I always wanted to make a better future for myself and my girlfriend…well, ex…"

Saint-Martin said, "You said you like books on power and leaderships .What are some of the books you like?"

Darien said with a smile, "I like Machiavelli's _The Prince_, Robert Ciadini's _The Psychology Influence of Persuasion_ but one of my favorites is _The Art of War_ by Sun Tzu."

The officer slowly reached for the book and pulled on the book. He backed away as the bookshelf slowly started to slide sideways. The other officer came to stand next to him.

"One of my favorite quotes from Sun Tzu is that if you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."

Detective Saint-Martin stifled a laugh then asked, "Do you know yourself then, Darien?"

Darien smiled then said looking Saint-Martin directly in the eyes, "Yes, I do."

The secret compartment opened to reveal nothing but a posters of singer Ricky Martin and The Backstreet Boys and a collection of the CDs mounted to the wall.

Detective Saint-Martin listened in his earpiece as Richardson said, "The apartment is clear. There's nothing incriminating here to suggest he's our guy. It looks like just the crazy ranting of an emotional girlfriend trying to get back at her ex-boyfriend. Besides possibly a little sugar in the tank, this kid has nothing to hide. He's clean."

Detective Saint-Martin looked at the clock and saw that the hour was up. Detective Saint-Martin motioned for one the officers to come in the room and to take the handcuffs off of Darien. He said as the police officer unlocked Darien's handcuffs, "Well, it appears you're not our guy after all. I apologized for the inconvenience."

Darien massaged his wrists and said, "Hey, it's no problem. You were only doing your job."

Darien stood up along with Saint-Martin. Saint-Martin asked, "Would you like one of the officer's to escort you home?"

Darien quickly shook his head and held his hands out in protest. He said, "No thank you. I had enough of your Southern hospitality for one night. I'll be fine."

Detective Saint-Martin held out his hand. Darien looked down at it before taking it. They shook hands as Saint-Martin said, "It's was nice meeting you, Shields. You're one hell of a kid. You have a bright future ahead of you."

Darien said sarcastically, "Thanks sir and I sincerely hope we never meet again."

Saint-Martin said, "Touché, my boy. Touché." Saint-Martin gave Darien a strange look a second before he smiled again as he let go of Darien's hand. Darien simply smiled at him before being escorted out by the other officer to get discharged.

An hour later, Darien stretched his arms and yawned as he walked down the steps of a police station. He saw Mina and Serena leaning against Mina's yellow SAAB 9-3 Turbo convertible that her mom brought her for her sixteenth birthday.

They were dressed plainly in t-shirts, jeans, sneakers and hoodies. Darien smiled when he saw them. He wrapped his arm around Mina's neck and pulled her in a chokehold hug close to his body.

He said happily as he hopped in the back of the convertible while the ladies sat in the front, "Thank you ladies for saving my ass."

Serena said with a smile as she got in the passenger's seat, "You're welcome jerk."

As they rode in the car with the top down as Mina sat behind the driver's seat, Darien observed Mina and Serena. When they first met, they would not speak to each other. Now it was like they were best friends almost like sisters. Darien noticed as they gave each other mischievous glances as if they were sharing an inside joke.

Darien asked curious, "Okay, what did you two do?"

Serena said jokingly, "Well, it does explain your hatred of women?"

Mina added, "And why one of your ex-girlfriends would do that to you?"

Darien asked, "And what is the explanation?"

Serena and Mina spontaneously started looking at each other and started singing the chorus to Ricky Martin's "She Bangs."

Darien rolled his eyes then said unimpressed, "Wow! You made it look like I was gay. How original!" Serena and Mina burst into laughter. Darien added blasé, "Really impressive, five-years-olds."

Mina said clearing her throat, "Darien, you do realize that you can no longer be Tuxedo Mask?"

Darien looked stunned with fake apprehension, "Oh my god Mina, I cannot believe you told Serena my secret? Now, we have to kill her."

Serena rolled her eyes.

Darien smiled then continued with a serious demeanor, "I know. As a matter of fact, where's the evidence, anyway."

Mina said, "In the trunk."

Darien said outraged, "Out of all the places to put the evidence, you put it in the back of your car that you used to pick me up in from the police station?"

Mina snapped looking at him through the rearview mirror the said, "Do you prefer I left it at home and allowed Mommy Dearest to find out that her perfect little angel has been dressing up as a masked vigilante at night and he is killing mortals not demons or youma, but mortals? She would rip your throat out in a second if she feels that you are a threat to the safety of her people."

Darien sighed then said, "You're right. I have been a little edgy lately. Sorry."

Serena asked concerned turning around to look at him, "Are you on your period, Darien? I do have an extra Tampon." Darien playfully pushed a laughing Serena in the back. Darien laughed quietly at he stared at her with warm eyes through the rearview mirror. Serena met his glance through the rearview mirror and smiled warmly.

Mina asked breaking the silence, "So where are we going to dump the evidence?"

Darien said seriously with a deep sigh, "I know the perfect place."

An hour later, Mina leaned against her car looking up at Charisma's window. She crossed her arms across her chest. She looked across the road to see Darien's car parked. She looked confused at how it got there just as confused as she was earlier when Serena picked the right book to open up the secret compartment. Mina heard her ringtone Skylar Grey's "Love the Way You Lie." She leaned over and dug in her purse to find her smartphone. She looked at it and saw that it was text message. She read the text message, glanced up at the window, and then started texting.

Darien and Serena stood in Charisma's room. Serena looked at Charisma's belongings as she softly caressed her dresser, computer, lamps, clothing, shoes, jewelry…everything in that room reminded her of the carefree girl she first met. As Darien sat a duffle bag on Charisma's bed, he heard his phone beep. He took his phone out of his jacket pocket. It was a text from Mina.

_Step out of the room of a second and call me._

_-Mina_

Darien glanced back at Serena who was still looking at Charisma's belongings then replied back.

Ok.

-Darien

He stepped into the bathroom closing the door behind him and called Mina.

When Mina answered, she said, "I have to jet. Can you look after Serena tonight?"

Darien asked, "Sure, I'll bring Serena home."

Mina said, "That's the problem. Everyone is out tonight. It'll be just the two of you."

Darien asked, "Where is everyone else?"

Mina said, "Elena and Mason went to London to awaken more Lunarians. Mr. and Mrs. Williams are out of town. Anna is in Boston visiting Seth and Sammy is spending the night at a friends' house from school. I'll forward you the address to pick him up in the morning." Mina added after a moment, "No one will be back until tomorrow night…" Darien took a deep sigh as he felt himself harden.

Darien asked calmly, "Mina, why are you telling me this?"

Mina said, "I was supposed to babysit Serena this weekend. Yet, I need to take care of something, and it's kind of obvious you two have a thing for one another. Just letting you know that you have a twenty-four hour window of opportunity to be with her. See where things go between you too without any distractions…" Darien took a deep sigh as an image of him pleasuring Serena in bed flashed before his eyes.

Darien texted back, "Sure. I'll take care of Serena."

Mina smirked mischievously, "I know you will, Dare. I hope you have a good night." Darien smiled amused.

Darien smirked then said, "Will do, luv. Take Care." He put his phone away. Mina got in her car and drove off. Darien closed his eyes as he turned towards the bathroom door and propped his hand against the wall as he groaned and closed his eyes trying to calm down his body before he attacked Serena.

Serena heard a car drive off. She rushed to the window to see Mina driving off.

Serena asked out loud worried, "Where's Mina's going?"

Darien said unfazed as he walked out of the bathroom, "Who knows with Mina. Probably to meet up with some guy."

Darien opened up the duffle bag that Serena had taken out of Charisma's room the other night. Darien was stunned to see that instead of clothing, it was memorabilia of their time together. It was the pictures of them together, gifts they had given each other, and Darien smiled when he pulled out a red rose that she had somehow preserved with her magic.

Serena froze when she heard footsteps. She said panicky, "Oh my god, it's Charisma's mom."

Darien smiled as he held the red rose up. Darien remembered the first time Charisma brought him here….

_They were fifteen-years-olds and it was two weeks after they had moved in with Elena McQueen. Darien was in his bedroom doing research on his laptop actually excited about being in school as a normal kid. He did not hear Charisma sneak in his room on her tiptoes. He jumped when she touched him and wrapped her arms around his neck nearly choking him before relaxing her arms. She closely her eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_He spun around his chair and sat her on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands around her waist. He saw the happiness in her eyes._

_He asked with a smile, "Okay, what are you so happy about today?"_

_Charisma laughed before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. She broke away from him and said excited, "Come with me."_

_Darien laughed, "I have Geometry homework."_

_Charisma rolled her eyes and got off of him. She started to pull his arm to put him out of his chair. She said struggling to pull a stubborn Darien out of his chair, "Darien, you just started and you already have the highest grade in our class. Plus, I want you to meet my mother."_

_Darien smiled then said, "You think she will like me…"_

_Charisma leaned forward then said playfully as she gave up trying to remove Darien from the chair, "I could do worst…"_

_Darien said outrage getting out of his chair and launching for a laughing Charisma who was running out of the room. He quickly put on his sneakers and grabbed his coat racing out of the room after her…_

_Charisma grabbed Darien's hand as they raced downstairs laughing. When they reached the bottoms of the stairs, Darien grabbed a giggling Charisma and lifted her up. He sprung her arms and then set her on her feet kissing her as she wrapped her arms around him._

_They heard someone clearing their throat. They turned around to see Mr. Williams in the hallway staring at them. He was clearly displeased with their public display of affection. He asked annoyed, "What are you up too?"_

_Darien said before Charisma could answer irritating Charisma, "Charisma and I are going to meet her mother. She hasn't seen her in like forever."_

_Mr. Williams sighed then asked reluctantly, "And where does Charisma's mother live?"_

_Darien said, "In the ninth ward…"_

_Mr. Williams said outraged, "Absolutely not! That is a dangerous area!"_

_Darien said irritated, "I've seen worse, and if you don't let me go, I will find other means, Mr. Williams."_

_Mr. Williams sighed then said, "Fine, I will let one of the drivers go with you. At least, I know you will be somewhat saved from those hoods…" Darien and Charisma rolled their eyes. After Mr. Williams left out, Charisma said unhappy, "I don't think Mr. Williams like me."_

_Darien smiled then said, "I don't think Mr. Williams like anyone." Charisma snorted as Darien joined in…_

Serena said emotional bringing Darien back to the present, "How are we going to tell her that Charisma is dead. Her daughter is dead."

Darien simply smiled at her. He said softly cupping her cheek with his hand causing her to look up in his midnight blue eyes, "Let me show you something."

Darien turned Serena around and opened the door. He took a reluctant Serena's hand and led her _into the living room. _Serena was shocked at what she saw….

_It was daylight outside. The sun rays shined brightly through the room causing a golden hue throughout the entire apartment. A nine-year-old Charisma sat at the kitchen table in a Catholic school uniform. She was doing her math home. Her mother was a beautiful black woman in her mid-thirties. She had her long hair braided in to a single plait down the middle of her back. She was dressed in blue hospital scrub and all white causal shoes._

_Charisma groaned in agony as she said, "I can't finish this math problem. I hate fractions. I am so stupid."_

_Her mom sat down next to her handing her a bowl of Coco Puffs cereal. She said caressing Charisma's hair, "Hey, what did I tell you about the word __**can't**__?"_

_Charisma sighed then said bored, "Take can't out of my vocabulary. Girls can do anything."_

Darien laughed at the scene. He said as Serena looked at the mother and daughter mesmerized, "Charisma cast a spell to play this scene every hour from midnight to four in the morning. She told me that it was reminder that she was happy once. When you hear the door to Charisma's bedroom start to open, it means that the scene is over and about to play again."

_Charisma's mom pulled Charisma in a chokehold and said kissing the top of her hair, "That's right, baby now keeping trying until you get it. The key to figuring out math is that you keep looking at the problem until you figure out a way to solve it. You think you can't do it because as girls we are told that math is too hard for us and we believe that lie. You can do anything you put your mind to, okay."_

_Charisma nodded. _

_Her mother's beeper went off. Her mother groaned in agony. Charisma knew it was the hospital paging her mom to come in._

_Her mother sighed then said aggravated, "They know I take you to school in the morning on the weekdays. Careless people!"_

_Charisma smiled then said to her mother, "It's okay. I can walk myself to school. I am a big girl now!"_

_Her mother looked unsure then asked, "No, I am not going to let my baby walk by herself. I'll just be a few minutes late."_

_Charisma said, "Mom, you said your supervisor is like Cruella Deville. You can't afford to lose your job."_

"_But…it's our tradition. I've always taken you to school since you were in pre K?" _

"_Didn't you say that girls can do everything?"_

_Charisma's mom said unsure, "I don't know baby. It's dangerous."_

_Charisma said, "Mom, I am a big kid now. I know to look both ways before I cross the street and I know not to talk to strangers. I'll be okay. Promise."_

_Her mother hesitated then her beeper off. She said reluctantly, "Okay. Just be careful and go straight to school and come back home. No detours! Got it, young lady!"_

_Charisma smiled then nodded. They embraced each other as Charisma's mother kissed her forehead._

_Charisma's mother said, "I love you baby…"_

_Charisma said, "I love you mommy. Have a good day at work."_

_Charisma's mother said as she began to gather her belongings, "Okay, bye sweetie. There's left over pizza in the fridge if you get hungry later after school. Lock up on your way out."_

_Charisma said happily as her mother gathered her keys and purse, "Bye mommy." Her mother smiled as she opened the door light and the sun shined brightly around her through the doorway. Her mother smiled lovingly at her and then closed the door behind her. Charisma could hear her mother checking to make sure she locked the door. Then the room turned dark and dusty again and nine-year-old Charisma disappeared._

Darien commented, "This memory was the last time that Charisma saw her mother. On her way to school, Charisma was kidnapped by a child rapist and serial killer called the Magician. It was the last time that Charisma was ever truly happy. After this moment, her life was pure hell. When he finally arrived in New Orleans two years ago, Charisma was the happiest I ever saw her. She searched for her mother only to find out that her mother died eight years ago during Hurricane Katrina. The levee collapsed and flooded the entire section. Water filled the apartment to the top of the ceiling and her mother did not know how to swim and drown alone. A search team discovered her body three weeks later. She was buried in an unmarked grave."

Serena collapsed to her knees and covered her mouth and said crying, "Oh my God. That is terrible."

Darien continued, "To make matters worse, Charisma discovered that her mother had a nervous breakdown when she found out that Charisma was kidnapped. She blamed herself for her daughter's abduction. She quit her job and started wandering the streets like a homeless person. She lost her mind. The story gets worse, but out of respect for Charisma's mother, I will not continue. Charisma never forgave herself, and she slowly started to pull away from me. It's almost like coming here foreshadowed the death of our relationship."

Serena cried then said, "And I killed her in such a violent death. I am just as horrible."

Darien knelt down next to her and said, "No, you saved her. She died a long time ago. The Charisma we knew was only a pale shadow of that vibrant little girl that we saw. See that little girl lived in a world where she was loved and had a future. Charisma saw no light at the end of the tunnel. She came here to come home and be with her mother. I brought her home, and you gave her back to her mother. That image is who they really were… not what happened after the Magician destroyed their lives. You have nothing to feel guilty about. Your brother and you are the innocent ones in all of this."

Serena stiffened then asked, "Why did you come here?" Darien hesitated. He remembered the last time he came here with Charisma….

_After Charisma and Darien walked into the empty, ferocious smelling apartment that day, Charisma spent the next six weeks obsessing about her mother's whereabouts. She soon found out and was never the same ever since. Darien walked into Charisma room one night and saw that she was gone. He searched throughout the house for her and did not find her._

_A half an hour later, Darien rode on his motorcycle and arrived at Charisma's mother's old apartment. He looked up to see Charisma sitting on the roof of the apartment complex. After spending ten minutes climbing up the corroded stairs to the roof, he soon arrived to see Charisma sitting sadly with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She rested her head on her knees. Her hair was down and wrapped around her like a coat in the wind. She looked beautiful but sad. Darien slowly sat down next to her stretching out his legs and his hands propped behind him for support. He noticed that she had a red rose floating in front of her. It was glowing red as her eyes had golden sparks in them. _

_Darien listened quietly as Charisma told him all the things she found out about her mother. He wrapped an arm around Charisma's shoulder pulling her towards him until she rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled up next to him. Her eyes returned to normal and the rose dropped in her hand._

_Darien asked stunned looking at the rose, "Where did you get that rose?"_

_Charisma smiled looking at the rose, "You gave it to me remember. I have been preserving it. It's the only thing that I have that makes me smile."_

_Darien kissed the top of her hair and said, "I used to think that I made you smile."_

_Charisma smiled then answered, "You do. The rose represents you. It represents your love and passion. When I see it, I know that I am not alone."_

_Darien whispered in her ear before he kissed it, "You're never alone. I'm sorry about your mom."_

_Charisma smiled sadly then said, "Thanks…." They lied there quietly for a moment before Charisma said solemnly, "Darien…."_

_Darien said softly, "Yes love…"_

_Charisma said, "Let me show you something." Darien looked down at her. Darien looked amazed as he saw Charisma's memory of her last moment with her mother. When it was over, she turned to him and said, "When I die, let it all burn…"_

_Darien turned to her as she looked at him, "It is the only way to break the spell. When I die, let the memory die with me…"_

_Darien said emotional, "Charisma, you are not going to die. You promise me that you will never let me…"_

_Charisma smiled at him and said softly, "I can't promise you that Darien. We are human and we live temporal lives. We both will die one day, but if I leave this world before you do, then promise me that you will do this one last thing for me…"_

_Darien asked upset and emotional, "How could you ask me that?"_

_Charisma said, "Because you never break your promises. Promise me…"_

_Darien hesitated closed his eyes as Charisma leaned towards him until her lips were inches away from him. Charisma whispered, "Promise me…"_

Darien said softly looking at Serena, "Fulfilling a promise. Can you help me?"

Serena nodded wiping away her tears. He helped her up.

Serena tossed Tuxedo Mask's disguises in a pile in the middle of the living room. She always set Charisma's belongings in the middle of the floor. Serena was shocked when she saw Darien was using a gas tank pouring gasoline everywhere even over his disguises. He poured gasoline all over the walls in all over the rooms throughout the small apartment.

Serena asked flabbergasted, "Darien, what are you doing? People live here."

Darien said nonchalant, "Serena, no one has lived here for over eight years."

Serena shouted outrage, "That's arson."

When Darien finally emptied the gas tank, he tossed it somewhere. He then turned to Serena and said lively, "Serena, if you are going to be my girl, you're going to have to drop the good girl act."

Serena looked at him stunned as he took a lighter out of his jacket's pocket and flicked it to light up. Serena looked at the tiny flame. Darien tossed the lighter past her on the pile of clothing burning all evidence of his time as Tuxedo Mask along with the memories of his times with Charisma. The items instantly lit up. Everything started to slowly burn around them.

Darien then turned towards Serena and saw her looking astounded at him. He walked towards her closing the gap between them in mere seconds. Serena locked her blue eyes with his as she stared into his eyes that were on fire like the entire apartment started to burn. The room now had an orange glow to it as the flames increased.

Darien slowly pulled Serena's towards him until their bodies touched. He lowered her head to hers slowly closing his eyes. When his lips were mere inches away from hers, Serena slowly closed her eyes. She whispered, "I am not going to be your rebound girl, Shields."

Darien opened his eyes and stopped inches away from her lips, he then said, "You're not the rebound girl. You're my one and only girl. Everyone else pales in comparison to you." Serena's eyes fluttered opened.

His lips captured her. Serena's slowly lost herself in his kiss and closed her eyes. The foundation of the building started to crumble around them causing everything to crumble around them. Serena opened her mouth letting Darien explore her mouth as their kissed turned as fiery as the flames around them. She wrapped her arms around him as he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. As they pulled apart, their lips collided again.

Darien unlocked the doors of his apartment as he held Serena's hand between kisses. He pulled her inside the apartment and slammed the door pressing her against it as he locked it and started kissing her. He unzipped her hoodie and tossed it somewhere in the living room. She kissed him again as he started to suck on her neck as he threw her head back in ecstasy.

A few moments later, Serena fell back on Darien's bed. Darien fell on top of her causing her to laugh. He propped himself on his elbows and asked, "Even though I really want to have sex with you, are you sure you want to do this. I don't want you to wake up in the morning regretting sleeping with an asshole like me."

Serena smiled at him as said looking into his eyes, "I haven't been too happy since I lost my parents. The only time I truly felt something is when I with you. I am not going to fall in love you Darien. I don't trust you with my heart. But I trust you with my every other part of my body." She smiled.

Darien found himself disliking her answer. His eyes narrowed and he said with rage that nearly startled her, "Well, you're wrong because tonight you're going to give me everything including your heart. I will be your first, your last, and your only. No other man will ever touch you the way I will tonight. You are mine, damn it!"

Before she could protest, his lips captured hers. She tried to fight it but she found herself surrendering to him once more. She opened her mouth as they closed their eyes and shared a soft sensual kiss. His mouth slowly left her as he left soft kisses down her body from her neck to the cotton of her tank top to her navel on her flat stomach. She moaned in pleasure.

Serena soon found herself with her long golden hair all around her as she moaned in pleasure with her body covered in sweat. He had not even taken her and he already pleased her in ways she never fathomed a man could please a woman. He bit on her nipple causing her to whimper in pleasure and pain. She moaned in pleasure as he descended her body once more. He roughly pushed opened her legs and attacked her mound with his mouth. She cried repeatedly as he went down on her, "Oh…Darien…"

Darien said hoarsely, "You taste so good, princess. So good." Serena spent the next twenty minutes yelling out Darien's name in pleasure until a powerful orgasm ripped through her body as he sucked her until he tasted all of her juices.

She lied on her back catching her breath. Darien rolled off of her wiping his mouth with the back of his hands as he tried to catch his breath. Serena glanced down and noticed his rocked hard penis. She was shocked when saw his eyes closed. He had one hand on his penis while the other fondled her breasts. She watched as he relieved himself. She looked shocked and asked, "What are you doing?"

He did not hear her since he was lost in his thoughts. She became depressed as she saw the pleased expression on his face as he relieved himself. Maybe she did not turn him on and he was thinking about Rebecca or someone else. He then whispered in desire, "Oh Serena…."

Serena arched her eyebrow and asked, "Darien, what are you doing?"

Darien said frustrated, "I don't have any protection. I haven't had sex since I came back from New York."

Serena smiled as she rolled on her side towards him and said, "Darien, that was almost two months ago. And what about you and Rebecca? Charisma?"

Darien groaned as he continued to relieve his frustration that seen like it was taking forever to come, "Rebecca and I broke up. Charisma and I had a lot of history but we haven't had sex since the beginning of the year. We went through a lot. I will always love her and she will always have a special place in my heart, but we haven't been in love with each other in years. Like I said before, coming here signified the death of our relationship." Darien sighed as he pounded his fist against on the bed causing Serena to jump.

Darien said, "I can't cum…"

Serena arched her eyebrow then said, "Maybe you're impotent."

Darien turned his neck towards her and said irritated, "Don't fuck with me, Serena. I am trying to do the right thing here instead of just fucking your brains out like I want. Believe it or not, I never had unprotected sex before."

Serena's arched her eyebrow then said, "Not even with Charisma?"

Darien said, "Not with anyone. I mean when I got head that was fine, but as far as going into unknown territory without protection, I was afraid too. I did not want to catch some type of incurable disease, but more importantly, I never wanted to bring a child into this world when I had no means of taking care of it. I never want my child to go through the shit I went through in life. I don't want it to be as fucked up as I am."

Serena said, "I'll be okay…"

Darien said seriously, "I don't want to fuck up your life. I'm pretty screwed up as you can tell."

Serena tilted her head and traced little circles on his rock hard abs then said, "Maybe because you're still hung up over your ex, and you are trying to hurry up and move on instead of taking the time to mourn her."

Darien reached over to cup her cheek with her hand and said, "I can't have you waiting for me."

Serena smiled then said as she kissed his hand, "I'm not going anywhere. You'll have me for at least one month before the end of the world comes and kill us all."

Darien laughed then said, "Then maybe I should get to work then."

Serena leaned forward and said, "Just be gentle with me. You're my first…"  
Darien smiled at her as he rolled over until he was on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her passionately on her lips. He slowly pushed her legs apart with his muscular thigh. He distracted her with his kisses as he slowly entered her body. He remained still for a moment inside of her allowing her to adjust to his length. Tears of pain started to rush down her cheek as he gave her a moment to adjust to him. Darien licked away her tears and whispered, "It'll go away baby. The pain won't last." Darien groaned in pleasure as his head fell against the crook of her neck. He whispered horny, "Fuck Serena, you are so fucking tight…I want to bust a nut inside of you right now." He panted heavily. "I promise I won't proceed until you say you are ready." He then cursed in frustrated, "Fuck Serena, you feel like heaven."

After a moment, Serena cried out in pain and pleasure, "I'm ready Darien…" He nodded weakly.

When he sensed her body calm down, he started to move inside of her and took away her innocence in one fluent movement. He started to slowly thrust inside of her body as their eyes locked. They smiled at each other as Serena ran her hands through Darien's dark locks causing him to close his eyes and groaned in pleasure at his touch.

Her hands collapsed to the bed as Darien started to speed up and increased his thrusts inside her body as Serena ran his hands along his muscular physique. Darien started to whimpered and an ugly expression appeared on her face.

Serena whispered as she kissed his hand, "Let go..."

Darien cried as his pace quicken inside of her as she held on to him, "I can't…Not yet…So good. So fucking good."

Serena whispered, "Let go…" A powerful orgasm ripped through his body as his seed erupted inside of her body. When he released the last of his seed inside of her, he collapsed on top of her and buried his head in her neck. She felt something wet on her shoulders. He was crying. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his hair. She softly caressed his back and said, "It's okay…Let it out…"

Darien choked, "I'm so tired of being alone. She was all I had since I was nine-years-old. I've been on the streets since I was seven-years-old. I don't remember anything before I was seven. I shouldn't have come here. I did all of this to make her happy, but she lied to me like everyone else did. She abandoned me!"

Serena cried, "She did not mean to die, Darien. It was her time."

Darien cried, "Yes, she did. She could have prevented it, but she got tired of being alone. The loneliness consumed her and she gave up. She got tired of living. Maybe I should do the same."

Serena pushed him upwards until he lifted his head and watched as she looked up into his sad blue eyes and messy hair. She said angrily, "Don't you ever say that again. Darien, so many people cared about you. But you have to let someone in. It is like you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Let me help you."

Darien said, "I can't do that to you."

Serena said, "I want you to do it to me, if it will help you." She lifted her hand up to his wet cheek and said, "I love you, Darien Shields whether you love me back or not. I know how it feels to want to give up and let go. To let it all end, but we cannot give up. We have to keep fighting even if we lose the war, we cannot give up. We have to keep fighting. Darien, you have me now. You have Sammy now. You have a family who loves you now, but you are too dense to see it. Charisma did not leave you. You are here for a reason. Everything she did for you even though it does not make sense now, she did out of love for you. Even when she lost her free will, she did what she did for you. I know it in my heart. She left because she knew you would be okay. You have a purpose, Darien. You just have to keep moving on until you find it. You cannot give up. I won't let you."

Darien smiled then said, "Fine! You made your point. But when I tell you the truth, you won't love me anymore."

Serena said, "Why not?"

Darien said, "Because you love this ideal version of me you have in my mind, but if you know who I really was, it would scared the shit out of you…"

Serena said with a smile, "Then who are you really Darien Shields?"

Darien smirked then said, "For one thing, I am not Darien Shields. Darien Shields died ten years ago."

Serena was shocked.


	12. Chapter Eleven The Truth About Darien

Chapter Eleven

The Truth about Darien

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. **Warning: This chapter is a little more graphic than others and it talks about the child abuse. I tried to keep it as tactful as possible but it still may make some of you uncomfortable reading it. So if you don't feel comfortable reading it, you can skip over it.** I have it in _**bold italics**_. This chapter may answer some of your questions about Darien being Serena's soul mate when the real Darien being dead.

"_No man, for any considerable period, can wear one face to himself and another to the multitude, without finally getting bewildered as to which one is true."_

_-Nathaniel Hawthorne_

_Darien choked, "I'm so tired of being alone. She was all I had since I was nine-years-old. I've been on the streets since I was seven-years-old. I don't remember anything before I was seven. I shouldn't have come here. I did all of this to make her happy, but she lied to me like everyone else did. She abandoned me!"_

_ Serena cried, "She did not mean to die, Darien. It was her time."_

_ Darien cried, "Yes, she did. She could have prevented it, but she got tired of being alone. The loneliness consumed her and she gave up. She got tired of living. Maybe I should do the same."_

_ Serena pushed him upwards until he lifted his head and watched as she looked up into his sad blue eyes and messy hair. She said angrily, "Don't you ever say that again. Darien, so many people cared about you. But you have to let someone in. It is like you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders. Let me help you."_

_ Darien said, "I can't do that to you."_

_Serena said, "I want you to do it to me, if it will help you." She lifted her hand up to his wet cheek and said, "I love you, Darien Shields whether you love me back or not. I know how it feels to want to give up and let go. To let it all end, but we cannot give up. We have to keep fighting even if we lose the war, we cannot give up. We have to keep fighting. Darien, you have me now. You have Sammy now. You have a family who loves you now, but you are too dense to see it. Charisma did not leave you. You are here for a reason. Everything she did for you even though it does not make sense now, she did out of love for you. Even when she lost her free will, she did what she did for you. I know it in my heart. She left because she knew you would be okay. You have a purpose, Darien. You just have to keep moving on until you find it. You cannot give up. I won't let you."_

_ Darien smiled then said, "Fine! You made your point. But when I tell you the truth, you won't love me anymore."_

_ Serena said, "Why not?"_

_ Darien said, "Because you love this ideal version of me you have in my mind, but if you know who I really was, it would scared the shit out of you…"_

_ Serena said with a smile, "Then who are you really Darien Shields?"_

_ Darien smirked then said, "For one thing, I am not Darien Shields. Darien Shields died ten years ago."_

_ Serena was shocked._

Mina sighed as she saw that it was starting to become foggy around her. She stood on top of a rooftop and watched as Serena lied comfortably in Darien's arms in bed after their lovemaking. She watched as Darien kissed the top of Serena's hair.

Mina sensed someone's presence. She looked to her left and saw no one. She then looked to her right and saw a man approaching her with his face covered by a hoodie.

He disappeared in the blink of an eye. She gasped silently when she saw him next to her then instantly calmed down.

Mina said unfazed looking up down the building, "It's seems that the lovebirds having finally gotten together."

The hooded man said standing next to Mina in a displeased tone, "That cannot happen."

Mina smiled then said turning to the hooded man, "Stop trying to control everything. No matter how much we run away from our past, the past tends to always finds us." She turned to the hooded man and said, "Darien can't run away from who he really is. Fate won't let him. Everything is already set in motion. Let the cards fall as they are."

The hooded man said, "You sounded like your mother when you said that."

Mina rolled her eyes, "Let them have their happily ever after moment…. Falling in love makes us weak and vulnerable…She is lowering his defenses."

The hooded man said, "And what about Serenity? I don't want her to be in the crossfire."

"He won't hurt her."

"And how do you know?"

"Because he loves her." Mina said apathetically, "Don't worry demigod, your diabolical plan is working. I promised you that my mother will get everything she deserves." Mina disappeared with an orange aura surrounding her. The hooded man looked up for a moment before disappearing with looking angrily at Darien and Serena. The window to Darien's bedroom cracked. Darien froze as he heard the crack. He turned his head as he noticed the crack in on his window that was not there a moment ago. He said softly, "That's strange."

Serena asked confused as she turned her head back to him, "What do you mean that you are not Darien Shields?"

Darien said becoming emotional as he stared into her worried cornflower blue eyes as she softly caressed his chest with her fingers, "I am afraid that if I tell you the truth. You will think lowly of me. You will realize that I am not a man but an imposter."

Serena cried suddenly startling Darien, "Darien, or whatever your name is. Please tell me the truth. I love you. I will never think less of you. Please tell me the truth and stop lying to me. I can't take your lies anymore."

Darien sighed then said as he rose up, "Well, it's a long story so I'll guess we'll get showered and changed and I'll cook breakfast for you."

Serena smirked then said, "You're stalling Shields."

Darien sighed then said, "I am. You made me feel alive last night. No woman has ever satisfied me like you did last night. Let me relish this moment as long as I can and then I will tell you everything."

Serena nodded then said, "Yes, my prince…"

Darien laughed then muttered to himself, "Even that is a lie."

In London, Elena stared out of the large picture window the broadcasted the beautiful landscape of city of London and the Thames River. She was wearing an expensive designer custom-tailored off-white pantsuit with a matching cami underneath and matching heels. Her golden hair was in a French Twist. She heard a knock on the door.

Mason opened the door and walked in wearing an expensive Armani dark business suit. He said walking toward Elena, "My grace, it is time. There is an auditorium with over a hundred people waiting to be reawakened by the great Elena McQueen."

Elena was unresponsive as she continued to stare out the window at the scenery.

Mason said again, "Your ladyship…" When she did not respond, he sighed then asked, "Elena, what is wrong?"

Elena pressed her hand against the picture window as she looked at her reflection of the Sailor Warrior of the Moon in the mirror and smiled as the image disappeared.

Elena sighed then said, "Do you ever wish you could back home, Mason? You're home. Have you visited your mother, your ex-wife and your son? He has to be around Mina's age now."

Mason said unfazed, "My allegiance is to you Elena. It always has been."

She turned to him and asked, "But you gave up so much to be my guardian again. On the moon, you always protected Selenity and me because that was your purpose. But here, you had a life. You were happy once and then twelve years ago, I returned and took all that you gain in this life away from you. Why did you let me? Why do you love me so loyally, Mason? I don't deserve it."

Mason smiled then said, "Elena, if you want to be the villain, then you cannot show emotions."

Elena smiled then laughed as she covered her mouth. Mason said, "I made a choice a long time ago and I have to live with the consequences of that decision. My mum has accepted that her son no longer exists in this world and my wife has moved on and married a man that loves her and my son as his own. However, I will first and forever, be a Lunarian and my place is always with you, my lady."

Elena asked, "Sometimes I regret what I did to my own daughter. Sometimes I think she would have been better off without me."

Mason sighed then said as he buttoned up his three button suit jacket, "Elena, Mina's birth parents died in a car accident when she was five years old. She spent a year in and out of foster home where she was mentally and physically abused. When she was about to give up hope that somebody out there loved her you appeared like a beautiful angel from the heavens and rescued her for the meek existence of her life. For the last twelve years, you have sent her to the best schools and given her everything that money could buy. She has seen the world and several galaxies because of you. She is also stronger, powerful, and confident because of how you raised her."

Elena said, "Then why do I have a strong feeling that my daughter would stab me in the back if she had a chance."

"You're wrong mother. If hypothetically speaking I were to kill you, I'll stab you in the heart like you would do to me if I or anyone else got in your way."

Out of nowhere, Mina appeared strutting out of a room wearing an orange mini-dress and matching stiletto heels as Elena and Mason turned towards her direction. Elena and Mina stared each other directly into each other's blue eyes.

Elena said looking displeased at her daughter who was now standing next to Mason, "You are turning into the conniving little bitch sweetheart."

Mina said tartly in a British accent, "Like mother like daughter, mummy."

Elena smirked then said, "How are things on the home front?"

Mina said, "Total outbreak in New York. It's all over the news. Luna and Artemis are trying to awaken as many Lunarians as possible but it is best to get them out of there so I had grandfather shipped them to New Orleans."

Elena asked, "And what about Serena?"

Mina tilted her head and smiled, "Currently getting her royal brains fucked out by your little boy toy…"

Elena frowned then said, "Mina…"

Mina interrupted, "Mother, it would be fine. Let them have their happily ever after moment. Falling in love makes us weak and vulnerable. You know that better than anyone more." Elena diverted her eyes from Mina as she looked at the ground. "She is lowering his defenses."

Elena said not looking at Mina, "And what about Serena? I don't want her to be in the crossfire."

Mina answered softly, "He won't hurt her."

Elena looked up at Mina and asked, "And how do you know?"

Mina asked, "Because he is in love with her like head over heels in love with her. I noticed the change when we were in New York together. Don't worry, mummy, your diabolical plan is working. I promised that this new threat will be destroyed."

Elena smiled then said, "I raised you well." Elena turned to Mason and smiled and said, "I'm ready to give my speech and bring true peace to this world."

Elena walked passed them towards the door. Mina leaned over to Mason and whispered, "I feel like I gave the same speech twice."

Mason smirked then said, "No one could ever say that you are not your mother's daughter. We'll return soon."

Mason escorted Elena out of the hotel room as he placed his hand on the small of her back and closed the door behind him.

Mina turned around and jumped as she saw the hooded man in the Levi jeans in front of her. He laughed then said tilting his head, "If I did not know any better, I think you are playing me, child of Venus." Mina stared at him with worried eyes.

Serena stood under the shower head in the shower with her eyes closed thinking about how wonderful last night was. Her long blonde hair clung to her body like a second skin as the hot water steamed the bathroom fogging all the mirrors. Serena did not hear the shower door open and closed. She turned around and opened her eyes to find a naked Darien standing in front of her. She jumped then looked down when she found something poking her stomach. She looked down and blushed when she saw Darien's rock hard penis standing at attention.

Darien stepped towards her then said, "I sorry, luv but last night wasn't enough for me." Serena gasped as she found herself pinned up against the glass with her breasts pressed against the glass window as Darien roughed pulled her butt towards him with his hands on her hips. Darien smirked when he noticed her legs automatically spread apart. He leaned forward and whispered huskily in her ear, "Good girl."

Before she could respond, Serena screamed out in pleasure and pain when he thrust his massive shaft inside her throbbing vagina from behind and engaged in rough sex as he pounded his penis inside her body. When she was on the verge of an orgasm, Darien removed his penis from her body and flipped her around until she faced him out of breath. With lustful eyes, Darien attacked her lips with his mouth as he massaged her clit with his free hand. Serena opened her mouth as his tongue ravished hers. He then removed his mouth from hers and left kisses on her neck. He continued to kiss lower until he was sucking and nibbling hungrily on her nice firm breasts as Serena stood there with weak knees. She whimpered when Darien dropped to his knees and roughly pushed her legs apart before attacking her vagina and eating her out. Serena screamed out Darien's name as she released herself in his mouth as he drunk every ounce of her sweet nectar. Serena was spent and her knees started to buckle. Before she fell, Darien stood up and caught her and sat her on the built in bench in his shower.

She soon found her legs wrapped around Darien's waist with her arms around his neck as he thrust roughly inside her tight body as he bounced her up and down on his throbbing penis. He cried out her name in pleasure as a massive orgasm erupted in his body as he released his seed inside of hers. He pounded his shaft inside her until every last drop of his seed was inside of her.

Darien's knees started to buckle as he collapsed to the shower floor with Serena in his arms. They sat there for a second catching their breath as the water poured down on their bodies.

Serena asked as her breasts heaved, "Are you satisfied now?"

Darien turned to her breathing heavily and said, "No, I enjoyed fucking you. I can't get enough of you for some reason."

As Darien watching her breasts rise and fall, he started to rise again. Serena watched in shock as she glanced at his penis and saw he was erect again.

She soon found herself back in Darien's bed on all fours as he pounded his penis inside of her so hard that the bed started to squeak and the headboard started to thrash against the wall. Serena moaned in pleasure as Darien started to smack her tight ass with his hand. She did not know why but being spanking turned her on and made her more aroused. Darien soon released himself inside of her body. He then collapsed exhausted on top of her body as his penis became flaccid inside of her body. He wrapped her in his arms and fell asleep for another couple of hours still inside of her.

When Darien soon woke up with a still sleeping Serena in his arms, he looked at the nightstand. He slowly reached over and opened it. He pulled out a whole box with unopened condoms. He glanced down at his sleeping angel and felt guilty. He put the box of condoms back in the drawer and closed it. He did not realize that it was not closed all the way.

When Serena woke up, she was still naked in bed. She could smell the wonderful aroma of breakfast filling the entire apartment with its wonderful scent. She then rolled over to where her beloved slept and had a big smile on her face. She then noticed a drawer opened. She was about to closed it when saw something red. She opened the drawer to see he had a whole box full of condoms realizing that he lied last night about not having protection.

When Serena walked in the kitchen with her hair still down and wet, Darien smiled when he looked up at her wearing one of his dress shirts as he flipped the eggs in the frying pan with a spatula. He was wearing a muscle shirt and jogging pants. He had a dish towel resting on one of his shoulders. His smiled turned to horror when he saw Serena hold up the box of condoms in his hand.

She said angrily as she tossed the box of condoms at him, "Liar!"

He caught them with his free hand as she yelled angrily, "What is wrong with you? Why are you trying to get me pregnant on purpose?"

Darien quickly turned the burner off under the egg frying pan. He sat the condoms down on the counter then rushed over to Serena. She looked up at him with emotional eyes as he grabbed both of her arms looking down at her with worried eyes.

He said jittery, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I am thinking. I am just so tired of being alone and I just thought…" He hesitated before dropping his arms to his side. He turned away from her and ran a hand through his ebony hair. He stepped away then turned back around as he grabbed his hair with both of his hair squeezing a chunk of it. He covered his mouth with one hand then dropped it. He looked at Serena and said, "I don't know what is wrong with me. I am not myself today. I don't want to be alone anymore. I'm tired of being alone."

Serena said angrily, "So what? You thought you could trap me by knocking me up, tying me to you forever. I may be young Darien or whoever you are but I am not stupid!" She pushed his away from him. She then walked into the bedroom slamming the door behind her.

He chased after her and followed her inside. He saw her quickly placing on her panties and pants from last night.

He said frantically, "Stop Serena! Stop!"

Serena said ignoring him as she slipped on her shoes, "Why so you can tell me more lies?" Once she grabbed her jacket, she rushed past him and said harshly, "You knew you weren't going to tell me the truth when you brought me here in the first place. You just brought me to here to fuck me so you can forget about your dead ex-girlfriend." He followed her out. She was halfway to the front door when she felt Darien grabbed her arm roughly and spun her arm towards him. Her eyes narrowed as she said angrily, "Let me go!"

_**Darien said angrily, "No. You want the truth. I will tell you the truth." He pulled her towards the sofa and pushed her down until she fell backwards sitting down. She watched him with suspicious eyes as he sat down in the love seat next to her. **_

_** They stared into each other's blues eyes. She was angry as her chest heaved up and down while his facial expression turned emotionless.**_

_** Darien said, "I lost my memory when I was six-years-old. Everything before that is a blank. I don't know who I am. I don't know what my real name is. Do I have any brothers or sisters or a mother or father? My earliest memory is being locked in a dungeon. I remembered being tortured and beaten daily by this man called The Magician. He kidnaped, raped, and murdered children in the South Louisiana and Texas area."**_

_** Serena gasped as she covered her mouth then asked, "Did he…"**_

_** Darien nodded then spoke in an aloof voice. "He said I was his favorite because I made him feel good and I did not scream like the others. The first time he touched me I was six-years-old. I am not going go into details about what he did to me because it makes me regurgitate to remember it but he sexually abused me for years. He treated me differently than the other children. He became everything to me. He was my family and my friend and as sick as it sounded I loved him like a father. I would do anything to make him happy and not angry at me even when he had us perform kiddie porn and placed it on the internet."**_

_** Serena grasped. Darien became emotional as he continued, "We did not know what we were doing. I just wanted to make him happy, but for the others, they did not want to get hurt or did not want them to hurt their families like he threaten that he would if they were not good little girls and boys."**_

_**Serena asked, "How did he get the children?"**_

_**Darien said, "He dressed like a magician like Tuxedo Mask. He looked like a good guy and he amazed the children with his unbelievable magic tricks. He used his magic tricks to lure them out of plain sight. At first they were skeptical and did not trust him even with his magic tricks so sometimes he used me as a backup plan. Because when they saw me, another kid, they figured they could trust him and that's when he got them."**_

_** "After he kidnapped his victims sometimes with my help, he soon began to trust me enough not to lock me up in the dungeon with all the other children. He would let me go out at night because he knew I would always return home." Serena's eyes widen when a red rose magically appeared in Darien's hand. He twirled it around with his fingers as he stared at it indifferently. "He soon began to trust me enough to send me out at night to leave a red rose on the doorsteps of the victims' homes. As long as The Magician was satisfied with the children and entertained, they lived. Once he became bore with the children and they no longer entertained him, he killed them and sent their dismembered body parts home to their families in garbage bags."**_

_** Serena had to stop herself from regurgitating as she covered her mouth. She asked weakly, "Did you…"**_

_** Darien shook his head, "I only helped lure the reluctant children to him and I left the red roses on the doorsteps but I never participated in the killing of the other children."**_

_** Serena asked, "How did you survive? Did you escape?"**_

_** Darien said, "Not exactly. Like I said, he trusted me so I knew all the ways to escape from the house where he kept us. I was nine-years-old when I escaped. I loved him very much but I noticed that I was getting too old to maintain his interest. He preferred younger boys who feared him. I was no longer afraid of him and accepted everything he told me to do when he wanted to have sex with me. I became jealous at the way he treated his new victims. Then something happened and he became scared. It was a mistake that he made when trying to get his last victim. So he ended up blinding folding us and putting up in the back of a moving van. He disguised himself as a delivery truck driver and drove us across state lines until we ended up in Texas. He was successful for a few weeks with kidnapping the children then the FBI were warming up to his trail so he left again and killed off some of the children that became too noisy to him. We pulled on side of the road and we were in a desert. Wolves magically appeared and devoured the children. That is when I realized that The Magician may not have been human. I became so freaked out that I tried to run away. The magician chased after me into the middle of the road. I then saw these to bright lights and then everything faded black. I woke up in a hospital bed in San Francisco. A little boy named Darien Shields was in a car accident with his parents… some American billionaire father and Japanese mother… and ended up going over a cliff. He miraculously survived the accident but died in the hospital. **_

_** He took us to some abandon home and locked us in a dark cellar. He never came back but we did not realize that he was gone. He instilled fear in us so well that we would not there leave in fear of what he would do if he found us. There were seven up us left. Five boys and two girls. Two boys died from starvation. It was after a week that we realized that the Magician had abandoned us. I found it kind of funny that I had been with the Magician for over three years and never really interacted or saw the other children until that moment. One of the children was Charisma. She was one of the last children he kidnapped from Louisiana before he escaped to Texas. She had been under his captivity for only two months and she like the rest of us was skinny as a beanpole from hardly eating. Sometimes the Magician would not kill his victims. He just let them starved to death. During that time was the first time I interacted with Charisma. She told me that she wanted to go back home and be with her mother in New Orleans. She asked me what my name was. When I told her that I did not have a name, she looked at me like I was a freak of nature so I thought back to that moment and said it was Darien Shields since he was not going to use it anytime soon." **_

_**Serena looked unimpressed with that statement. He quickly continued on. "Anyway, I was the one who got them out. I do not know how but it was like this voice was telling me where to go. We wandered the streets of San Francisco for days sleeping on park benches and under bridges and eating scraps of whatever we could find. Sometimes we were so hungry that we ate out of garbage cans. It did not take long for the police to finally find us and take us to the police station. We were put in the system. Two of the boys and the other girl were eventually sent back home to their respective homes in Texas and Louisiana. It was a big deal and all over the news. However, they could not identify me or Charisma. I was not in the system and it was as if I never existed. I was not even on the list of suspected victims of the Magician. So they placed us in the foster care system for the next six years where we were bounced from one foster home to the next. Charisma and I somehow managed to keep in touch over the years. I was twelve years old when I decided that I hated the foster care system. One of foster mother, Mrs. Baker took a special interest in me. She lived in a nice neighborhood in a two-storied home and had a good husband would was a big shot investment banker and two biological children. She was very religious and thought it was her Christian duty to take care of me. She was perfect in everyone's eyes and everyone adored her even me. For the first time, I felt like I was part of a family with a real brother and sister and loved her and her husband like they were my real parents. Then, one weekend while her husband and kids were out of town visiting their grandparents, she raped me. She told me that if I did not have sex with her then I would go back into the foster care system where no one wanted a trouble making fuck up like me and no one would believe that she was capable of something like that. This went on for three months until her husband ended up beating her to a pulp one night and then the police came and told me I had to leave. They never told me why. I always assumed that her husband found out because the night I left he looked at me with remorseful eyes. I never saw that family again and I ended up being bounce back and forth from foster home to foster home where the foster parents were very mentally and physically abusive and only did it for the money. By age thirteen, I ran away from the system and lived on the streets avoiding the cops or pigs as we called them and any other so-called authority figure like the plague. I did whatever I had to short of selling drugs to survive. I saw too many of my street friends depending on drugs and alcohol to deal with the loneliness of being alone in the world and their outcomes were never good. Some of them lost their minds and now wandered the streets without purpose. Others died and some committed suicide to stop the pain."**_

_**He looked at her and said, "I lived in homeless shelters, slept on park benches, ate out of garbage cans and sometimes stole food to survive. I only took what I needed to survive no more or no less. Sometimes I even performed tricks when I was desperate enough. Most of my clients were women but occasionally I slept with men also."**_

Serena looked stunned and was quiet for a moment. Darien simply stared at her as she processed all that he told her.

After five minutes of silence, Serena finally asked, "So are you…"

Darien interrupted, "I wanted to lie to you and tell you I am one hundred percent straight but I cannot." He ran his hand through his hair and said absentmindedly, "I am so fucked up from what The Magician did to me that I don't know what I feel. I don't even trust women from what Mrs. Baker and Elena did to me."

Serena interrupted confused, "What do you mean Elena? Do you mean my Aunt Elena?"

Darien looked nervous then said hyperventilating, "Fuck what is wrong with me? I wasn't supposed to say that."

Serena covered her mouth then said, "Oh my God. That is sick. Are you two lovers? Are you still sleeping together?"

Darien quickly said, "No, it was last year. She was brainwashing me into sleeping with her."

Serena said, "Brainwashing?"

Darien said, "Fuck! I did not remember until Charisma came over to me and showed me what she did to me."

Serena said stunned, "Oh my god, we had unprotected sex. You came in me."

Serena jumped up.

Darien asked, "Serena?"

Serena said, "Darien, are you gay or not?"

Darien said, "I don't know!"

Serena yelled at him then said, "Yes or no!"

Darien said, "I don't know. Am I attracted to men? Yes. Do I want to have sex with them? No. I prefer women. I love women. I haven't had sex with a man since I was thirteen-years-old. I don't know what my true sexuality is because that was taken away from me Serena. I was molested by my kidnapper when I was six-years-old until I was nine. I was raped by my foster mother that I loved like a mother when I was twelve-years-old. I performed tricks on men and women not because I liked sex but because I was starving and I needed the money because most places do not hired little kids to work. So whether I am straight, bisexual or a queer I do not know. I don't know what my name is, who I am, where I come from, or my true sexuality. I have no sexually transmitted diseases and I have the paperwork in the desk drawer that you got the condoms out of to prove it. I have been getting tested every six weeks and I never have unprotected sex. You were the first girl I ever did that with." Serena watched as he walked in his bedroom and came out with a pink paper. He handed it to her. As she looked at it, she saw it was dated after his birthday this year. He was clean of all sexually transmitted diseases. He was telling the truth. She looked up at him as he continued placing his hands on her shoulders. "All I know for certain is that I have never felt as strongly about any woman or man as I feel when I was with you. Every time I was inside you I felt safe and at home. You have no idea how much pleasure I got for releasing myself into the warmth of your love and imagining for the first time in my life how beautiful our children would be if you were pregnant with my child. I am so head over heels in love with you Serena Tuskino that sometimes I feel like I cannot for the fear that if I do, then you will disappear from my life. I am in love with you Serena and last night and this morning was very special to me. I have never been this happy before in my entire life. And if you walk out of that door, because you don't think I am man enough for you, I will totally understand. But I do love you Serena, and I know you think that I am lying to you about how I feel but I will prove myself to you if you allow me to, princess."

Serena simply stared at Darien looking into his dark blue eyes that were filled with love for her. Serena asked softly, "You love me?"

Darien smiled and nodded, "I do…I wish we were old enough to get marry so I could make you my wife."

Serena said, "I want to believe you…Darien…"

Darien half smiled then said, "I know…"

Darien still in his moment and groaned. He looked down to find her caressing his crotch through his pants. He closed his eyes and she caressed the penis that was now a large bulge in his pants.

Serena smirked then said arching her eyebrow, "Well, at least I know you are not lying about your attraction to me. You still fancy girls."

Darien said, "No, I don't fancy girls. I fancy only you…"

Serena started to back away seductively and said as she started to back away from his as she slowly unbuttoned the buttons of his dress shirt. He started to be harder until he was standing at full attention.

Serena watched as his lustful eyes started to glow golden as she felt a force starting to pull her backwards towards the bedroom until she landed on her back on the bed. She gasped when she saw Darien on top of her.

Serena asked stunned, "What was that with your eyes?"

Darien said as she moaned as he pulled her underwear to the side and thrust inside of her tight warmth, "Fuck first, ask questions later…" Serena screamed in pleasure as Darien pounded roughly in her body as she felt an orgasm arising in the pit of her stomach. He closed his eyes and joined her as they came together as he screamed her name.

"Darien…." He heard Serena calling his name. He opened his eyes to see that they were still on the sofa in their clothes.

Serena shook her head and said confused as she diverted her eyes from him, "Darien, I don't know what to think. That's a lot to process…" She took a deep sigh as she looked into his worried dark blue eyes. She said, "Darien, I just need time to process all of this. I wasn't expecting that."

She stood up and walked towards the hallway running her hands through her golden locks in confusion. She then turned to him and said awkwardly, "I'm going to go get dressed so that we can pick up Sammy."

Darien asked emotionally, "What about breakfast?"

Serena gave a fake smile then said, "I'm not hungry anymore."

Darien became emotional then said, "So are we going to talk about this?"

Serena said distantly, "I need time, Darien. I need time to process this Darien?"

Darien bit out hurt and angry as his eyes became watery, "Don't string me along, Serena. Are we over because you think I'm a fucking faggot?"

Serena became emotional then bit out angrily as her eyes became watery then pointed at him, "Don't you dare judge me, Darien Shields. My life is fucked up. My parents are dead. I moved thousands of miles to a place I don't know where people treat me like crap. I have a woman who looks like me saying that she is my aunt. This really cute guy that I like was a complete asshole to me from probably the moment that we met. He lied to me about having a girlfriend who treats me like shit. Then he asked his ex-girlfriend who he is probably still in love with to babysit me and that bitch tried to kill my little brother." Serena screamed as tears ran down her cheeks, "The only family that I have left! The only normalcy that I have left in my pathetic, fucked up life. Now, I found out that the guy that I loved and lost my virginity to is more fucked up than I am, tried to impregnate me so that he would not be alone, fucks men which my religion is totally against, and the icing on the cake was that he fucked my aunt and tells me that **after** he took away my innocence. So fuck you!" Darien stood up as an emotional Serena collapsed to her ground and broke down. Darien rushed over to her. He slowly touched her. She screamed as he fought him away from her, "Don't touch me! Don't touch me!"

He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she fought and slapped him yelling for him not to touch her as they both cried. He held her in his arms taking her blows until she became tired and cried on her chest as he held her in his arms. He rested his head on top of hers as tears rolled nonstop on his cheeks.

He said remorseful, "I am so sorry, Serena. I am so sorry that I am not the man that we wanted me to be."

Elena waved as the crowd and the auditorium erupted in applauses and cheers as she entered the stadium with Mason closely behind her sporting dark shades and playing the role of the bodyguard.

Elena said through her smiling white teeth, "It's so great to be loved."

Mason said, "Yeah, that you are compelling them to love you." Elena quickly turned and smiled wickedly at him.

Elena said, "You know I could easily kill you or compel you to love me…"

Mason said sarcastically, "Yeah, I think you would be doing me a favor than listening to 'I Love Elena' fifty million times or "C'est Vie" by Mina. How vain must you to be to write a song about yourself."

Elena laughed then said, "Women of our family are not known for their modesty."

Mina's worried expression turned into a smirk as she removed the hood of the hooded man to reveal a gorgeous face of a young man in his early to mid-twenties sporting a short blonde buzz cut, and a neatly shaved five o' clock shadow with piercing green eyes. He was about six feet-one with a strong muscular physique.

Mina said, "You know where my loyalty lies, Zack?"

Zack said, "Ah, my earth names you called me, Minako…"

Mina said, "I prefer Mina…"

Zack said pinching her cheek as she playfully slapped his hand away, "Well, when I found you as a baby, you were Minako and that is what you should remain to me, little brat…"

Mina pouted.

Zack asked, "So where's Mommy Dearest?"

Mina said, "Downstairs compelling more people to like her."

Zack said, "This is her safety zone in the world. I have control of most of North and South America. Most of the humans there are under my control and once the eclipse comes then that will trigger their awakening. Elena has awakened most of the Lunarians in Europe and Asia. Yet, it is pointless since the Earthlings outnumber the Lunarians."

Mina asked, "What do you mean?"

Zack said, "Lunarians had long lives. It took them one hundred years just to age one earth year. You were seventeen hundred years old when you died in your former life. The Lunarians hardly procreated and so there roughly ten thousand Lunarians at the time of the attack of the Moon Kingdom. There are over seven billion people on this planet compared to ten thousand people who are Lunarians. Now, maybe if you include their bloodlines for over a hundred years since Lunarians landed in different decades that might multiple to maybe thirty thousand but she cannot win."

Mina asked, "But my mother always wins."

Zack said, "The only way Elena stands a fighting chance is to brainwash Earthlings into thinking that they are Lunarian."

Mina asked, "And how can she do that?"

Zack said, "Well, the Lunarians were once mortals like the Earthlings. Your great-great grandmother Serenity I used the power of the silver crystal to make them immortal and bless them with long life so that she would not be alone in the world."

Mina asked, "But where is the silver crystal? Since we have not seen it since Princess Serenity destroyed the Negaverse."

Zack smiled then said, "But the only person who knows lives right under Elena's roof."

Mina sighed then said, "So that explains her so-called desire to find her long lost niece…"

Mina asked, "And where does Darien fit in since the real Darien Shields is dead?"

Zack smiled then said turning his back on Mina and walking up the stairs to the picture window, "He fits in perfectly."

Mina asked perplexed, "I am confused. Darien is Princess Serenity's soul mate. How can he fit perfectly when he stole a dead guy's identity?"

Zack turned back to Mina and said, "Mina, Darien is not Princess Serenity's soul mate. Prince Endyimon is. Ideally, Darien was supposed to be the reincarnation of Prince Endyimon but since he died as a little boy, Prince Endyimon's spirit left his body. He has been in limbo for the last eight years in the Shadow plane, a realm between the world of the living and the world of the dead. It is like living in a nightmare of your previous life and you have to battle strange monsters to survive. If you die there, you go straight to the realm of the dead and could never return to the world of the living. Prince Endyimon has been there for over eight years. I could bring him in this world…"

Mina said, "And so can Elena…"

Zack nodded then said, "Any god or goddess can. However, being in that shadow realm changes you. If I were to bring back Prince Endyimon and reincarnate him into fake Darien's body, we don't know who he would come back as."

Mina said, "And this is what scares my mom."

Zack nodded, "Darien may be a little more than an average human but Prince Endyimon is the protector of the Earth and possesses the powers of this world including the golden crystal. Endyimon cannot be compelled by Elena because the royal family of the Earth was blessed with the powers of the gods with the exception of long life like the Lunarians have. We might cause more damage than good by bringing him back from the shadow realm."

Mina asked, "What are the Earth's chances of survival without him with solar eclipse coming?"

Zack said, "Zilch…"

Mina asked, "And what are the chances of the Earth survival with Prince Endyimon back?"

Zack said, "A little more than zilch. The Earth will have a chance."

Mina said, "Then bring back Endyimon."

Zack asked, "And what if fake Darien does not want to be the reincarnation of the dead Earth prince's body?"

Mina said, "Then maybe he should not be stealing dead's people identity."

Zack smirked then said, "Well, if I am going to bring back the ghost of a dead earth prince, I might as well take Sailor Venus with me for backup."

Mina shook her head and said, "No way am I going to some ghost realm."

Mina jumped when she found Zack's arms wrapped around her. He whispered in her ear, "I did not ask, little one." A dark aura surrounded them as they disappeared.


	13. Chapter Twelve Forgiveness

Chapter Twelve

Forgiveness

"_The truth is, unless you let go, unless you forgive yourself, unless you forgive the situation, unless you realize that the situation is over, you cannot move forward." _

_ -Steve Marshall_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hey guys. Thank for the reviews. _To Nancy67 and Sailor Moon Serenity: it has to do with Darien's ability to heal and as the story progresses, I will go into more detail about Darien's gift and his possible connection to Endyimon. _

Darien leaned against the counter as Serena sat on the sofa with a bow down head and her hands between her legs looking down at the oak wood floor. Darien sighed. They had not spoken in an hour. She went into the bathroom earlier for half an hour and placed her hair in her traditional pigtails.

Serena got up then said standing up, "I'm going to go get Sammy."

Darien asked, "Do you need a lift?"

Serena said, "I'll take the bus."

Darien interjected, "That's nonsense. I can give you a ride."

Serena looked up. She looked at him directly in the eyes. "Darien, I can't be around you right now." Darien looked stunned. "I need time to process all of this away from you."

Darien asked hurt, "And how long will it take you to process _all of this_?"

Serena said indifferently, "I do not know."

Darien asked a little persistent, "Can I at least give you a ride? You don't even know how to get there."

Serena snapped, "No! I need to be alone."

Darien was taken aback.

Serena took a deep sigh then said, "Darien, I am not homophobic even if my religious beliefs are against homosexuality. In the Bible, it states in Leviticus 18:22 that 'thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind. It is abomination.'"

Darien said, "First John verse ten states that if we say that we have not sinned, we make him a liar, and his word is not in us. Is His word in you, Serena?"

Serena frowned then said, "And what about the lies, Darien? How am I supposed to forgive you for sleeping with my aunt?

Darien said with emotional eyes, "And to be a Christian means to forgive the inexcusable because God has forgiven the inexcusable in you. C.S. Lewis."

Serena sighed then said, "This is just too much to digest right now. I just need a breather."

Darien said with a fake smile, "Sounds like something I would say."

Serena stood up and said, "I'll see you later." Darien nodded.

As she was about to walk out, Darien said, "You know I am always here when you need me."

Serena said looking down, "I know. Good-bye Darien…"

Darien said, "Good-bye Serenity." She closed the door behind her.

Thirty minutes later, Darien sat a table outside a local bistro reading the_ Times-Picayune_ newspaper with his legs crossed American style with his dark sunglasses on blocking out the sun's ray. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was two minutes to eleven. He smiled when the waitress placed his order of a black coffee in front of him and another coffee in the empty seat across from him. She blushed as she smiled slowly walking away.

Darien looked up and smiled when he saw Detective Saint-Martin approaching him wearing a dull suit and tie and an old grey trench coat. He placed the newspaper down and stood up to greet the detective and shake his hand.

Detective Saint-Martin said as they sat down, "I was surprised when you slipped me that note at the police station about meeting you here, Darien."

Darien smiled and glanced at the coffee in front of Detective Saint-Martin and said as he watched the detective reluctantly sipped the coffee, "I took the initiative of ordering for you since our meeting will not be that long."

Detective Saint-Martin was shocked as he asked stunned, "How did you know how I like my coffee?"

Darien said, "Because for the last eight months, I have been observing you detective also."

Detective Saint-Martin sat back in his seat in a relaxed manner and sipped his coffee. He smiled then said, "Why don't you tell me about myself then, Darien?"

Darien said, "I know that you are punctual and never late for an appointment. I know that you like your coffee black with one cream and no sugar. I know that you hate Starbucks and love Community Coffee. I know that ten years ago your eldest son Eric was kidnapped by the Magician right under your nose and it has been eating at you ever since. I know that it has affected your marriage and even your relationship with your other two children. Eric was your heart because you keep him center on your desk in a bigger frame than you keep your other two children. You wanted to be a lawyer but you have an overbearing father who wanted you to become a police officer like the rest of the men in you family has done for generations. So you gave up on your dream and became what your father wanted you to be. Eric was your salvation and you wanted him to grow up and achieve your dream of being a lawyer. You lived voraciously through him and when the Magician took him away from you, it was like he took away your dream again."

Detective Saint-Martin was now on the edge of his seat then injected, "How do you…"

Darien said, "I also know that you have not been intimate with your wife Helen since Eric's disappearance. She only stays married to you for the children. When you get extremely lonely, you pick up a prostitute every blue moon to feel something in your pathetic and self-loathing existence. The guilt eats you up inside since your parents instilled high morals in you as a child. I also know that you have a ten-year-old son named Hunter and a fifteen-year-old daughter named Evelyn that you hardly spend time with except in the mornings at breakfast and a few minutes at dinner when you show up even though no one speaks to one another. Your life revolves around your job because it is the only part of your life that has not fallen apart even though you could have at least been a major by now if half the city did not think you were cuckoo for your obsession with The Magician that has not made an appearance in over ten years. In the back of your mind, you feel like if you solve this case and bring The Magician to justice it will fix every other part of your life but it will not and it is not going to bring your son back."

Detective Saint-Martin stared at Darien in disbelief. He then said, "Wow! So I guess we have been studying each other then."

Darien smiled then said, "Yes…"

Detective Saint-Martin said leaning back in his chair, "And off the record, are you Tuxedo Mask?"

Darien nodded then said, "And I did save your son's life and help you capture the criminal who shot your son…"

Detective Saint-Marti said, "And why did you decide to become Tuxedo Mask?"

Darien took a sip of his coffee before answering. He said as he placed his cup back on the small plate, "I became Tuxedo Mask for two reasons. One, I wanted to get your attention and two, I wanted to get The Magician's attention."

Detective Saint-Martin gasped then asked, "Do you think he is still alive?"

Darien's expression turned stern then said, "Yes, I know he is…"

Serena got off the bus looking depressed as she walked down the sidewalk in a nice suburban area with beautiful home and nicely cut lawns. She heard the kids' laughter as they placed outside and rode their bicycles. She heard the sounds of cars driving slowly passed her going the speed limit. Even though it was a beautiful clear day, Serena was out of spirits and could not enjoy the beauty around her.

She slowly walked up the neatly trim lawn towards the beautiful two storied brick home with a beautiful landscape decorated with flowers surrounding a small stone fountain. Serena rung the doorbell and took a deep sigh.

She heard the sound of footsteps running around. The door slowly opened. Serena looked up and she was stunned at who answered the door.

Detective Saint-Martin looked at Darien curiously and asked, "Darien, how do you know about The Magician…"

Darien said, "Because I was one of his victims…I was one of the five who escaped from San Francisco…"

Detective Saint-Martin then said confused, "Five?"

Darien nodded as Detective Saint-Martin's expression changed back to a blank stare. Darien continued, "Yes, I was his victim for three years. He kidnapped me when I was six even though I do not remember anything before six-years-old. I guess I have amnesia. But I came back here to New Orleans because I wanted closure and I wanted to stop The Magician for once and for all."

Detective Saint-Martin slid his chair back and said in disbelief, "Kid, you had me spook for a moment with the whole Tuxedo Mask stunt but this is unreal. The Magician is dead. He was killed in a fire seven years ago in San Francisco. There were no survivors and all his victims were killed by him because they found them hacked to death in a cellar. Unless you are a ghost kid, it is impossible for you to have been one of the victims." Detective Saint-Martin stood up then said, "Thanks for the coffee kid but I have real police work to attend to…"

Detective Saint-Martin began to walk away then said, "If I am lying then how did I know that Eric's favorite toy was a toy Tyrannous Rex?" Detective Saint-Martin froze then slowly turned around to Darien with a bewildered expression. "How do I know that it was your daughter Evelyn at the time that opened the door? None of those things were in the police report detective."

Detective Saint-Martin sat back down then said, "How do you know all this?"

Darien said, "Because I was there. I was the one who placed the red rose on your door that night and I was in the van when The Magician delivered the plastic garbage bag with Eric's remains in it. He got a kick out of seeing the pain in the children's parents' eyes when they saw that their children were dead."

Detective Saint-Martin said angrily, "Are you telling me that bastard was right there under my nose?"

Darien nodded then said, "I am here because I want to make things right. Charisma, the girl who came to the police station she was also one of his victims."

Detective Saint-Martin asked, "Did you know my son?"

Darien said, "I met him once. He was so afraid of disappointing you that he thought that if he did everything the 'bad man'-that's what the kids called him- said that he would bring him home to you and that the 'bad man' would not tell you about what happened. He thought it was his fault for getting kidnapped because he was a bad child."

Detective Saint-Martin became emotional as he covered his mouth then said, "He thought it was his fault that that sick bastard kidnapped him…"

Darien nodded.

Detective Saint-Martin asked, "The body was too… but did he…?"

Darien nodded then said, "Yes, with all of the little boys and some of the little girls…"

Detective Saint-Martin's eyes turned red then asked, "Were you there when he died?"

Darien said, "The Magician wanted him to touch him again and he said no…so The Magician took him into a back room and we heard his screams until he stopped making any noise. The Magician walked back out hours later with blood all over him and a bloody cane knife in his hands."

Saint-Martin became nauseous and covered his mouth feeling the need to vomit. Darien sat up when he saw the detective's face turning green. He quickly left the table and ran inside the restaurant.

Serena was stunned when she saw that it was Detective Saint-Martin's wife. Helena smiled at Serena. Her long brown hair was tied up on a messy ponytail that she had hanging on her shoulders. She looked like she was in her late thirties, early forties and did not have a wrinkle on her. She was wearing a long sleeve cashmere pink sweater and blue jeans with white sneakers. Serena noticed a basket of laundry cradled in one arm.

Serena asked confused, "I'm sorry. I must have the wrong address."

Helen simply smiled then said, "Are you Sammy's big sister Serena?"

Serena nodded.

Helen said looking at Serena's hair, "Yup, you're definitely her. Hi, I am Helen Saint-Martin, Hunter's mom. Come on it. I'm making hot chocolate."

Before Serena could utter a word, Helen was dragging her inside.

Serena looked freaked out as she sat in the living room across from Helen as Helen continued to fold clothes and watched a talk show on television. Serena held the hot chocolate in her hand. Serena's eyes widen when she saw Sammy running around with Hunter, the boy that Darien healed, as if they were best friends.

The living room was small and cozy with a giant size flat screen television on a glass entertainment stand, There were chocolate colored sofa set with a dark blue granite coffee table with a blue, white, and chocolate striped rug underneath. Serena looked around and noticed the watercolor artwork of the artist Walter Anderson that matching the furniture.

"Usagi, tell me about yourself." Serena turned to Helen who spoke to her in Japanese.

Serena said in Japanese, "I am fifteen-years old. I am sophomore at De La Salle high school."

Helen said, "That's awesome. My daughter is your age. She goes to Benjamin Franklin High School. She is playing basketball with her friends right now. She's an all American girl with cheerleading, soccer, BETA club, advanced placement classes, tennis, and swimming. She is into everything. I'll love for you to meet her. I am sure you too will be great friends."

Serena said, "That's amazing. So how do know how to speak Japanese?"

Helen nodded then said, "I studied aboard there years ago. I loved it there. The culture, the food, and the energy there. I guess you can say I fell in love in Japan. I also speak and write several other languages fluently. I love learning languages."

Serena said in Japanese, "That is amazing. I wish I could learn more languages."

Helen said, "Your English is great. I hardly hear a hint of your native accent."

Serena sighed, "Tell that to my classmates."

Helen said, "Your classmates do not understand how hard it is to master the English language from someone who is a foreigner. English is one of the hardest languages to master so you should be proud of yourself."

"Thank you, Mrs. Saint-Martin…"

"Nonsense, call me Helen. Mrs. Saint-Martin makes me feel so old."

Helen got up to put the laundry up. She said, "I'll be back. Make yourself at home."

Serena heard the front door opened and slammed shut. She heard a loud female voice yelled causing her to jump, "Mom! I'm home."

The girl walked into the living room and looked stunned when she saw Serena. She was a pretty girl with striking blue eyes and long black hair that she wore in two French braids down her back. She was wearing a tank top that showed off her toned flat stomach and baggy basketball shorts with black Jordans. Her toned body was glistening with sweat. Then, she gave her a warm smile that reminded her of Helen and said taking her earplugs out of her ears, "Hey, I'm Evelyn. You must be Sammy's big sister Serena."

Serena smiled then said, "Yeah, and you must be Hunter's big sister Evelyn."

Evelyn said with a laugh, "Excellente…" Serena joined her laughter.

Evelyn laughed then said, "Sorry, I am going on a two week trip to Spain with my soccer's team and I have to learn Spanish by next spring and I am horrible at it."

Serena said, "Well, you mom probably knows how to speak it."

Evelyn said, "Yes, that woman knows how to speak dozen of languages. I just hate the mother daughter bonding thing sometimes."

Serena became sad as she thought about her own mother and how she felt the same about her mother sometimes when she was alive. Now, she wished she would have spent more time with her.

Helen came in and smiled when she saw Evelyn and Serena together. Helen said to Serena, "Serena, this is my beautiful daughter Evelyn. Evelyn, this is Sammy's sister Serena. She moved to New Orleans from Tokyo a few months ago."

Evelyn said excited, "That is so awesome. Why would you ever leave Tokyo? I always wanted to go there." Serena became quiet as she started to feel like she was about to choke up. Evelyn looked confused like she did something wrong.

Helen excused them and led Evelyn upstairs. Serena could hear them whispered as Helen explained to Evelyn what happened to her mother. Evelyn felt horrible when her mother explained to her about Serena and Sammy's parents' death.

Back at the bistro, Detective Saint-Martin returned a few minutes later. Darien asked concern, "Are you okay?"

Detective Saint-Martin nodded the said, "Yeah, so what do you have?"

Darien produced a manila folder. He held it where Detective Saint-Martin can see it. He said, "I wanted to meet with you to show you this. This man has been kidnapping and murdering children since the nineteen eighties. He disappears and reappears every ten years. Ten years it was your son and I. Now, he is back with a new batch of innocent children." Saint-Martin looked down and looked as Darien flipped through photo after photo of children ten years and younger from different backgrounds like African, Latino, Asian, Native American, and Indian. "All these children have gone missing over the last eight months."

Detective Saint –Martin said flabbergasted, "Why did I not know about these children?"

Darien said bluntly, "But they are not white kids. They are not that poster child like you made Eric out to be. These children came from poor working class families, but no one talks about them because they were minorities. When Eric disappeared, his story was covered all over the national media in prime time news media and newspapers for months because he was that rich, white suburban kid. It was because of your wife and your search for your son that saved my life and that of the other children. These kids do not have those resources and they have become forgotten. I am here so that they are not forgotten. I am here to get rid of the magician for once and for all, so another ten years do not pass again and he does this to any more children. It's time to end it now."

Detective Saint-Martin asked looking up at Darien after going through the photographs of the thirteen innocent minority children kidnapped from only a few miles from their homes, "What do you want me to do?"

Darien said, "I want you to use your position and draw him out. I vaguely remembered things but I remembered that he watched the news a lot and when he felt the FBI getting too close to finding him, he jetted off to Texas then San Francisco now he is back here."

Detective Saint-Martin said, "Give me time to process all of this. If you are wrong, I could lose my career over this."

Darien said, "But if I am right, this could be the highlight of your career."

Detective Saint-Martin heard his phone ringing. He glanced at it then said, "Excuse me, it's the wife."

Darien smiled as Detective Saint-Martin excused himself.

Serena looked up and saw a large portrait on Leonardo da Vinci's _The Last Supper _in the hallway in the opening the led out of the room. Serena looked admiringly at it even though she knew it was not the original. She saw from the praying candles with the Holy Trinity on it on a table beneath the portrait that they were Catholics.

Sammy and Hunter happily played the Wii in Hunter's room.

Helen walked out of the kitchen startling Serena. Helen laughed, "There's another way to the kitchen from the back stairs. Hey, I am cooking a green bean casserole for lunch. I wanted to know if you wanted to stick around for a little while. My husband is inviting a guest over also so you will not be alone."

Serena said with a smile, "That would be great, but Sammy and I should really be getting home now. I wouldn't want to intrude."

Helen looked confused and said, "But Sammy said that no one is at home, right?"

Serena said reluctantly, "I guess you can say that."

Helen quickly smiled then said, "Great, lunch is at two." She then walked off.

Serena mumbled to herself, "She reminds me of my mom."

Serena heard the doorbell ring. She heard it ring a second time. No one came to answer it. Helen was off somewhere probably the kitchen. Evelyn was in the bathroom showering, and the boys were playing the Wii loudly in Hunter's room.

Serena sighed then said, "I guess I'll get it."

Serena went to open the door and stood shocked then asked, "It's you."

Darien smiled next to the detective and said, "It's me…"

As they walked passed her, Detective Saint-Martin said, "The misses wanted him to come." Detective Saint-Martin took off his coat and hat and hung it on a coat hanger near the door while Serena closed and locked the door back.

Darien smirked at her as he then changed his expression to happily greet Helen who had just walked in the room thanking him for saving her son. Darien and Helen laughed and joked with one another becoming fast friends.

Serena looked at the scene from a distance then asked telepathically as Darien engaged in a conversation with the Saint-Martins, "Did you plan this?"

Darien asked telepathically as he continued his conversation with the Saint-Martins then answered cynically, "If you are suggesting that I purposely enrolled your little brother in the same school that Hunter Saint-Martin attended as a way to eventually infiltrate myself into the family, you are totally mistaken."

Serena mentally rolled her eyes and said telepathically, "And how long have I been mistaken?"

Darien said telepathically as Helen touched his arms laughing at what he said while the detective went to the bar to pour himself a glass of Scotch, "For months, I may have enrolled Sammy in Hunter's class and encouraged him to make friends with him. They have been hanging out for over two months now and are now inseparable."

An hour later, everyone was sitting at the table enjoying Helen's delicious green bean casserole. Helen and Scott sat at the end of the tables. Hunter, Sammy, and Darien sat on one side while Serena and Evelyn sat on the other side. Darien sat next to Helen while Evelyn sat next to her father.

Darien said with a smile, "Mrs. Saint-Martin, this was delicious."

Helen blushed and said, "Thank you, Darien. And please call me Helen. You can call Mrs. Saint-Martin, Scott also…"

Scott frowned but back down once Helen gave them a stern look. Darien smiled at the interaction then locked eyes across the table with Serena, who quickly diverted her eyes from him. He knew she saw it too.

Helen said after she finished chewing a bite of her casserole, "So Darien, my husband said that you are going to Harvard next fall?"

Scott smirked at him as Darien smiled then turned to Helen and answered, "Yes, ma'am."

Helen asked, "Have you decided on what you are going to major in?"

Darien smiled then said, "No ma'am. I am debating between medical and law school."

Helen looked pleased as Scott silently laughed to himself before taking a sip of his wine.

Helen said excited, "That was my husband's dream for my son Eric before he disappeared."

Scott stopped smiling and looking stern at his wife and asked angrily, "Don't you mean our son, dear."

Helen said becoming upset as stared across the table at her husband with an icy stare, "Was he our son when you lost him?"

Scott yelled back, "It was a mistake."

Helen yelled back angrily, "What type of father loses his own child?"

Every one remained quiet as the married couple started getting into a back and forth shouting match. Hunter and Evelyn dropped their forks. Evelyn looked irritated as she sat back in her chair and folded her arms while Hunter looked depressed as Sammy stared at him. They looked as if they were used to it.

Hunter said sadly, "This happens every time we are all together."

Sammy asked, "What happened? Who's Eric? Is he your brother?"

Hunter nodded. "He was kidnapped at the mall when he was our age. It was a couple of months before I was born. I never knew him."

Evelyn said angrily throwing downing her napkin, "I am so tired of this. They might as well get a divorce already. They hate each other, and I hate this."

Serena stared at her.

Darien said very loudly, "Eric loved you all!" The table became quiet.

Helen asked stunned, "How do know my son?"

Darien asked, "Because we were kidnapped by the same person."

Helen quickly covered her mouth getting emotional and asked, "Did you get a chance to talk to him?"

Darien smiled and nodded. He said in a sincere voice, "He loved you all. He talked about how pretty his mom was, how annoying his sister was." He looked at Evelyn looked stunned. "He said you were a huge Sailor Moon fan and you hogged the television when he wanted to watch Digimon."

Evelyn laughed then said, "That's true." Serena smiled at her.

He looked at Scott and said, "He talked about how cool his dad was and how he wanted to be just like you when he grew up. He knew that you wanted him to be a lawyer one day, but he wanted to be a police officer to put bad people away like The Magician."

He then looked at Hunter and said, "And he talked about you too, Hunter."

Hunter looked up excited. His blue eyes were wide with excitement. He asked happily, "He did, but he never met me."

Darien smiled then said, "Yeah, but he was so excited to be having a little brother. He wanted to do so much with you like work on his race car so that he could go racing in the derby."

Helen and Scott laughed. Helen said happily, "That was true. Remember when we told him we were having another baby. He was so excited and said now he could have someone to build cars with. He even cleaned up his room so that Hunter could sleep in there once he was born."

Scott smiled at his wife and laughed, "Yes, he wanted the baby to sleep with him in his race car bed."

Helen interjected, "He was so upset when we told him the baby was going to sleep somewhere else."

Scott laughed, "Yeah, he would not talk for days." Scott turned to Hunter and said, "Yeah, if it was up to your big brother, everyone would call you Vegeta since that was his favorite Digimon character."

Darien corrected, "I think Vegeta was with Dragon Ball Z, which was a pretty epic anime if I should say so myself."

Serena smiled as everyone as the family began to engage in a funny conversation with Darien. Hunter looking confused at the name Vegeta and Evelyn teasing him telling him about it. Scott and Helen were laughing and smiling with a quite charismatic Darien.

Serena looked around at the family. She saw the pale blue eyes of Scott. She saw the vivid dark blue eyes and beautiful dark locks of Evelyn and Hunter. Hunter looked like a childlike version of the center of attention.

Yet, if her theory was correct? How could Darien have met Eric? Why was he so similar to the real Darien Shields? Helen had brown hair and green eyes? Scott had grey hair and blue eyes? So how did Eric look? Why was no one suspecting what she was thinking?

Helen left out and brought out her famous homemade lemon meringue pie. Everyone looked happy as she grabbed everyone's plates and cut them a slice.

Helen sat back down and listened with fake modesty as everyone complimented her on her delicious pie saying things like it was not her best or it was too rich in taste but she relished the compliments.

After lunch, everyone went off into their own groups. Scott went in his study for privacy that was located at the end of the hallway. Sammy and Hunter ran upstairs to play a quick game of Dead or Alive. Evelyn and Serena went to Evelyn's room where the gossip about high school and boys.

Helen and Darien sat in the den and had a cup of tea and cucumber sandwiches.

Darien laughed as he enjoyed the cucumber sandwiches. Helen smiled then asked, "What's so funny?"

Darien smiled then said, "No, it's like you are an imitation of Martha Stewart. Lunch was delicious. I think this was my first normal family experience that I can recall."

Helen crossed her legs as she sipped her tea. She said sitting her tea down and said, "I know Scott was telling me that you cannot remember anything before age six, right?"

Darien nodded then said, "Yet, it's a blank to me. My earliest memory is being in the Magician's captivity."

Helen sighed then said remorseful, "Yes, my husband informed me that you are extremely smart but you lived a tough life. It is amazing that you survived so intact."

Darien said, "I'm not intact. It's just a façade I have to put on for the world. I learnt that we lived in a dog eat dog world and everyone is out for themselves. It is not a place for the weakest so I learn to hide those flaws that make me weak."

Helen said, "Thank you for today."

Darien asked confused, "Why?"

Helen said feeling emotional, "Because that lunch was also the first time we had a normal family meal without screaming at one another in a very long time." She took a deep sighed then gave him a lukewarm smile.

Darien said grabbing another sandwich, "You have to forgive your husband, Helen. It was not his fault that The Magician kidnapped him. It was no one's fault. The Magician hunts children and he picks the ones that he wants. Eric's kidnapping was already premeditated. He looked for a moment and one moment when your husband turned his back was when he took his opportunity to lure him away. You cannot let one moment last a lifetime. "

Helen remained quiet. Darien continued, "The Magician takes children when we are alone in our front yards playing, in comfort of our own homes, when we are on our way to school, and even when we were at church. He preys on us when we feel the safest. That is when we are the most vulnerable because we let our guards down." Darien leaned forward and took Helen's hands with his as they stared into each other's eyes. "The Magicians loves to create fear but to live in fear is to not to live at all. You have two beautiful children up in there that need their parents' love instead of forever living in the shadow of their brother's ghost."

Helen released her hands from Darien's grasp and wiped her eyes that were becoming misty then sniffed her nose and said, "I don't know how to forgive him."

Darien said grabbing a napkin off the table and handed it to Helen who took it, "Just do it. Believe in your faith but you have to let go of the past and move on. If not for your own stake, do it for the stake of your children."

Helen asked, "Why are you here, Darien?"

Darien said, "I came back here as a promise to a friend and to kill my demons. My childhood ended in the city because of him and even though I cannot reclaim that, I want to claim my future and I cannot do that until I know that that sick bastard is burning in hell. That's why I need your help."

Helen asked confused, "What?"

Darien said, "Because of your search for your son, the Magician was almost captured. I need your family help one last time to draw him out, and then I will take care of the bastard for good."

Helen asked, "Would killing him bring you peace, Darien?"

Darien looked at her and said candidly, "Yes, Mrs. Saint-Martin, it will."

Helen said in a determined resolve, "Then we shall help you."

Darien smiled.


	14. Chapter 13 Family Portrait

Chapter Thirteen

My Family Portrait

"Family is not an important thing. It is everything."

-Michael J. Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_ Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. They are always appreciated. Here is the next chapter. _

Evelyn had now changed in a tank top and black jogging pants. She was tying her hair up into a high ponytail as she looked at herself in the mirror and saw Serena sitting on her bed.

She asked Serena looking at her through the mirror, "So are you and Darien an item now? I thought he was dating that super bitch Rebecca Lejeune."

Serena asked, "Do you know Rebecca?"

Evelyn asked, "Yeah, our schools compete against each other in sports. We guarded against each other on the court. I know Darien also because he used to be a hell of a soccer player. His technique was flawless. He actually took the school to the state champion last year."

Evelyn asked turning to Serena, "So are you an item?"

Serena hesitated then said, "I don't know what we are, actually."

Evelyn asked, "So did you sleep with him yet?"

Serena turned red then said, "I don't think that is any of your business."

Evelyn smiled then said, "Yes, you have. You are turning red as a tomato. I bet he is great in bed."

Serena asked outraged, "Evelyn!"

Evelyn laughed. "What! Darien is hot. It's no big secret. And from your reaction, I think he is."

Serena said freaking out, "I am not having this conversation with you."

Evelyn sat on her bed next to Serena and then said, "Well, sister. You need to talk to someone because I saw the way that he looked at you tonight and he definitely has the hots for you. So what's up?"

Serena sighed then said, "Why are you so nosy?"

Evelyn said, "Because there is an extremely hot guy downstairs and the object of his attraction is you."

Serena said, "You cannot tell anyone."

Evelyn said, "I promise I won't."

Serena said, "He lied to me about something pretty big this morning after I told him I love him and gave away my V card to him."

Evelyn said, "Wow! That's mess up."

They remained quiet.

Evelyn said after a moment, "I don't know what he did but I think behind those good looks, charms, and confidence, is an insecure little boy who just wants someone to love him. Not because of his looks or sex, but someone who genuinely loves him for himself. It's hard to let people in. I think he did it out of fear than anything else. So as Christians, we have to forgive, sis."

Serena asked, "I know that I will eventually have to forgive him but how can I trust him?"

Evelyn said, "Then you have faith in him until he gives you a reason to not believe him. Don't judge him on the past, judge on how he treats you now and who he is now. You'll be a fool if you let him go without another try."

Serena exhaled.

Sammy and Hunter lied on the floor playing _Dead or Alive_. As their character's fought each other, Sammy asked, "Hunter?"

Hunter asked, "Yeah?"

Sammy asked, "What happened to your brother Eric? Who is the Magician?"

Hunter said, "A month before I was born, my big brother Eric was kidnapped by this cereal child killer named The Magician. My dad and Eric were at the mall getting my mom a last minute Mother's Day gift. My dad got this necklace that read 'l love you' and when he turned around to pay for the necklace, Eric was gone. Two weeks later, my father opened the door one morning to get the newspaper and found a red rose, the cereal killer's signature. Then on my mother's thirty-first birthday, one day before I was born my big sis Evelyn opened the door and found my brother's remains chopped into little pieces in a garbage bag. We don't celebrate holidays or birthdays anymore like normal people. Every day is just a regular day."

"Wow! So was it your brother's remains?"

"Yeah, my dad got a DANA test and found out that it was him. Why do you asked?"

Sammy shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, I thought for a second that Darien was your long lost brother Eric."

Hunter paused the game and looked at Sammy then said, "You're kidding, right."

Sammy said, "Well, they were both kidnapped by the Magician ten years ago. Darien is seventeen like how Eric would have been. And on that of that Darien looks just like you."

Hunter said, "But that is impossible. The DANA test said that it was Eric plus I seen a photo of Eric in my dad's office."

Sammy asked curiously, "How does he look?"

Serena came downstairs and notice at the end of the hallway that Scott's office was ajar. She heard voices in the living room of Helen, Darien, and Scott chatting about the Magician. She quietly descended down the stairs.

She slowly walked towards the opening for the living hoping they would not see her. Their backs were facing away from her. She quietly sighed in relief. She slowly tiptoed into the office and closed the door behind her. She sighed in relief once she was inside.

Scott's study was a cozy small office with shelves full books on philosophy, art, science, law, and so on one wall. There was an antique Victorian desk in the center with a matching brown leather chair behind it. Serena was stunned when she noticed two of the walls were covered with article after article about the Magicians and the disappearance of the children in the area ten years ago. She slowly walked towards the wall and looked at it. There was a large map of the New Orleans area where he had pins stuck on certain areas. Serena walked around the table and saw that there were photographs of his family. She sat down in the chair and looked at it.

One was of his wife and their children in from of them dressed up in their Sunday best attire. The little girl was obviously Evelyn at age five wearing a pretty white dress and sporting pigtails with a big smile of her face. Next to her was a little boy around seven years old with brown hair and green eyes. He was sporting a Caesar haircut and was dressed up in a blue suit with a light blue tie. He looked uninterested like he did not want to take the picture and barely smiled. The little boy had to be Eric but he looked nothing like Darien. He looked more like his mother with average looks but not as cute as Darien would have been at his age. Serena looked up and saw the door opening. It was Scott with his face turned away from her laughing at something his wife was saying. Serena's eyes widen.

Scott turned around and walked into his empty office closing the door behind him.

Evelyn opened her bathroom door and jumped when she saw Serena coming out of the bathroom.

She touched her heart and said, "Serena, I could have sworn you went downstairs."

Serena smiled the said, "I was in the bathroom." Serena asked, "Don't you remember me going in?"

Evelyn scratched the back of her head confused, "I guess."

Serena said walking passed her, "It's going on six. I better go get my brother and Darien. We have school in the morning."

Evelyn said still confused, "It was nice meeting you."

Serena said, "It was nice meeting you too. Hope to see you again."

Serena smiled as she walked out.

Darien watched as Serena came downstairs with a Sammy's duffle bag on her shoulder. Helen looked up and turned around.

Helen asked, "Are you leaving?"

Serena smiled and nodded, "Yes, it's getting late and we have school in the morning."

Helen sighed and said, "Well, it was pleasure meeting you."

Serena said, "And you also. We had a nice time."

Serena, Darien, and Sammy said good-bye to the Saint-Martin family. As they drove off in Darien's car with Sammy in the back seat, Darien asked, "Wow, they were a really nice family. By the way, why were you sneaking into Scott's office?" He looked at Serena.

Sammy asked Serena, "Why would you do something like that? He could have had you arrested?"

Serena said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Darien asked, "Talk about what?"

Sammy said, "Spill it, Meatball head."

Serena turned around to Sammy and said angrily, "Drop it brat."

Darien said irritated, "Just say it, Serena."

Serena spit out angrily, "Fine, for a second, I thought that you were Eric Saint-Martin. I figured that Mr. Saint-Martin would have a picture of his son in his office but the boy I saw looked nothing like you."

Sammy said, "I was thinking the same thing. Evelyn and Hunter look just like you."

Darien laughed as she looked back a Sammy for a second then turned around. He said amused, "Guys, I am not Eric Saint-Martin. I met him."

Serena asked shocked, "All that stuff you said was true. I thought it was all bull you used to appease the situation."

Darien said, "I really did meet Eric when I was seven-years-old before he died. There is DNA evidence to prove that the body in the garbage bag was Eric Saint-Martin. The only lie I was told was that I did not see Eric's death. I walked in on the Magician killing him as Eric screamed for help."

Sammy and Serena said simultaneously in somber mood, "Wow."

Darien gave them a lukewarm smile. Serena said, "I just wanted you to have a family."

He looked at her affectionately then said, "I already do."

Serena blushed then shyly looked away. Darien smiled at her then focused on the road again.

Darien said, "I guess I have to admit that it would have been nice to be a part of their family, to know where I belong."

Evelyn lied on her bed sleeping peacefully. She heard a tiny critter crawling on her floor. Her eyes popped open. They were golden irises.


End file.
